


A Grey and Steele Mixture

by Writingcrazy1984



Category: Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcrazy1984/pseuds/Writingcrazy1984
Summary: The story we all know and love with brand new plot twists you'll love.Read on and find out for yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

‘Anastasia.’ He spoke as the elevator door started to close.

‘Christian.’ I uttered as the elevator doors close completely. Thank god, that interview was so intense and completely embarrassing. Damn it, Kate! I rode down in the elevator forcing myself to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. That must be the most intense human being I have ever met in my entire life, and what was with that internship crap. On the second thought getting any form of a paying job fresh out of grad school will be a good option for me at the moment. Yet there is the issue of me not fitting in here at all. Darn it how can one's thoughts run a marathon and I haven’t even reached the lobby yet. Maybe I should consider his generous offer of the internship program here.

Why am I even thinking about this at all? I must sure be on a high of something that was in the air in his office. Good, I make up my mind and as soon as I hand in my security badge at the front desk I head over to their HR department. The friendly HR secretary gave me an application and I filled it out. I met the head of the HR department Alice Keen and I had a brief interview with her. She was impressed with my precise and direct answers. I had a copy of my CV with me and I hand it to her just before I left. She said she will let me know by the end of the week if I got the position. I mentioned to her that I have applied for my Master's Degree at WSU and will be taking night courses to complete my studies. She was impressed that I am so ambitious on continuing my studies.

We shook hands and I finally leave the HR department and ran right into Mr.. Grey himself.

‘Miss Steele?’ He spoke helping me to pick my things of off the floor.

‘Mr.. Grey, I am sorry. I didn’t look where I was going. Please forgive me.’

‘Miss Steele, it is all alright. All is right with the world again. May I buy you a coffee before you go?’ He offered.

‘Very well, I have another interview I need to be at around 2 PM.’

‘That is plenty of time. Would you join me please?’

‘Very well tea would be nice, thank you.’ He showed me to his buildings cafeteria area and we each had a muffin with some coffee and tea.

‘So I see you took me up on my internship offer from our earlier discussion then.’ He spoke as he broke his muffin into bite size pieces.

‘Well, Mr.. Grey at this point in time I would take any job just so I can start to pay off my college loans and start paying off on my masters I want to take.’

‘You want to continue studying then?’ He asked amused as he drank his coffee looking straight at me like he did in his office.

‘Yes, I would like to finish my Ph.D. in English.’

‘Interesting? I would never have taken you to becoming a doctor, Miss Steele. It sure has a nice ring to it though, Dr. Steele.’ I drank my tea and smiled at him as I turn back to my muffin.

‘It is only a PhD. in English, Mr.. Grey nothing more, yet it will have to a part-time course if I get a job soon it will take priority.’

‘Of course. What are your other interviews you are attending to here in Seattle?’

‘There are a couple, there is SIP, Seattle Press, Book Blues and also the newly established company Book Bears.’

‘You’ve been to all these places for interviews yet?’

‘Yes, I have. I have graduated last week and since then I have been for all these interviews already. Yet I found a waitressing job a few blocks from my new apartment in the Pike District so after my interview I have to run over and do a shift there.’

‘Goodness Miss Steele do you ever take a break?’

‘I can’t now I have to get myself out there and get my foot in the door.’

‘Maybe if you relax and take a breather the right job will land in your lap without you even looking for it.’

‘You might be right, Mr.. Grey. I would love to go see my mother in New York, but I can’t now. If I hear back from anyone I can start immediately.’ He just listened to me.

‘Tell me about your family, Miss Steele?’

‘What do you want to know? It really is a dull story really.’

‘Please, Miss Steele. You at least owe me that much after that question you asked me earlier.’

‘I am really sorry about that Mr.. Grey. Kate my roommate that is finishing up the last edition of the WSU student paper gave me a list of all those awful questions she wanted me to ask you.’

‘I see. All is in the past now. So now tell me about your family please.’

‘My biological father died in Vietnam when I was still a few weeks old, and my step-father stays in Vancouver. My mother is a hopeless romantic and is currently on her fourth husband.’

‘I am so sorry,’ he spoke and touched my bare forearm. There were clear sparks on my skin that gave off yummy goose-bumps all over my body. ‘And your step-father?’ He prompted me. I looked at him and he is clearly feeling it as well. I saw it in his eyes.

‘Ray or Raymond Steele, the man who's named I bear is who I see as my real father. He is ex-army and a carpenter by trade. He loves European football and is very taciturn.’

‘I see. Now please tell me a bit more about yourself Miss Steele?’ He asked finishing his muffin.

‘What do you want to know more about me, Mr.. Grey?’ I am really a blank dull book. What does he want from me? My pedigree to see if I come from good breeding? Ugh… the horror.

‘Do you have siblings? What are your interests outside of school?’

‘No sir, I do not have any siblings, I am an only child, and in my spare time, I like to take pictures and go camping if I can find the time. I usually go with Ray while he fishes.’

‘Camping really? I would have never have taken you for an outdoors girl Miss Steele.’ He finishes his coffee now and just stares at me.

‘Yes, Mr.. Grey. I love the camping part just not so much the fishing part of the whole outdoors part.’

‘Of course. How about hiking?’

‘I love it. It was about a month ago my one friend and I took the long trail down by Mt Helena. It was sure the most breathtaking experience I ever had. Mr.. Grey have you ever tried abseiling or rock climbing?’

‘No. Is it as much fun as you making it sound Miss Steele.’

‘Oh, it a fantastic thrill. You should consider it sometime.’ I finished my muffin and my tea.

‘I will.’ He sat back in his chair observing me as he stroked his chin. About fifteen minutes pass when I look down at my watch. Shoot! I have a half an hour to get to my next interview.

‘Oh, my goodness. I am really sorry Mr.. Grey. Thank you so very much for the coffee and the muffin but if I don’t go now I will be late for my next appointment.’ I gather all my things and put it back on the tray.

‘But of course. It is my pleasure. Let me see you to your car.’ He got up and see me out all the way to where my trusted old Wonda was parked.

‘Thank you for the coffee again Mr.. Grey.’ I spoke as I unlock my car door and put my stuff on the passenger seat.

‘You’re welcome Miss Steele, I normally don’t do this, but may I take you to dinner sometime?’ I thought about what he just asked me. I have really nothing but work, I might as well. Why not?

‘I would love that.’ I answered him with a smile.

‘Wonderful, I will get my secretary to call you with the details.’ He and I quickly exchange our phone numbers.

‘Great, I will clear my schedule. Thank you once again for doing the interview for the WSU student paper.’ I said getting in and closing my car door.

‘You’re more than welcome Miss Steele. Until we meet again.’ He spoke then kissed my hand, I swear there was an electricity shooting through me from our touch.

‘Until next time, Mr.. Grey. Have a nice afternoon.’

‘Miss Steele.’ He spoke as I drove off to my next interview. I gave him a smile as I drove off. God, what was that with the twenty questions? Damn it, he is so freaky sexy and that mouth, eyes and unruly hair of his. I think I would have to stop at the store for some double AA batteries for my vibrating ice pick tonight. I may have to use it later tonight. I thought as I drove to Book Troops for my interview.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading...

**Chapter 1**

My interview at Book Troop could have gone better and now I am on my shift at ‘The Pub and Brewer’ in the Pike Market. By the end of the evening, I made about $250-00 in just tips and that is without my basic monthly salary. I love waitressing at night drunk guy’s tip much better. Now that I have almost had my share of our monthly rent together for Kate. As I got home I gave her my interview information I got from Mr.. Grey. She started immediately to work on the interview to transcribe it. I just made a quick escape before her interrogation starts on what I think of Mr.. Mysterious Sexy Grey. I just couldn’t get him out of my head all night at work.

I was in the shower and I was imagining him with me in the shower. I wash my hair and got busy rinsing my hair and body of the excess soap. I pulled my vibrating ice pick closer and put in the new batteries I bought and had a fantastic time. My wonderful vibrating Ice pick, have been responsible for my own orgasms since 2010. I have only always used my vibrating ice pick, I have not once been with a man in my life. Now for Kate, on the other hand, what can I say, I have run out fingers and toes to count all her sexual partners she had in the past four years. I got back in my room and I received a text message from Mr.. Grey himself.

CG: ‘Evening Miss Steele, I just want you to know I have Friday night open if you want to have dinner then.’ I read his message and I have to look at my waitressing shift in my diary to see if I have a shift. I can probably get out of my shift if I take a double shift on Saturday for Lenard. I gave Lenard a call and he told me it is perfect timing he wanted to take out his girlfriend for their anniversary so that he will be happy to work for my on Friday night. I text Christian back and told him Friday evening will be fine.

AS: ‘I am free Friday evening. Where do you want to meet, Mr.. Grey?’ He replied almost instantly.

CG: ‘I’ll send a driver to pick you up, Miss Steele. Please text me your address.’ I did what he wanted and so our time chatting started. I got dressed for bed and just lay in the dark texting Christian back and forth. I fell asleep around 23:45 PM and when I woke around four in the morning to go to the bathroom I saw Christian send me a text wanting to know if I am alright. I text him back.

AS: ‘I am so sorry Mr.. Grey, I had a very hard waitressing shift at the pub tonight and had awful drunk clients tonight. I didn’t mean to make you worry, sorry.’ I got up gone to the bathroom and by the time I got back I had a reply from him.

CG: ‘All alright Miss Steele, it is just you suddenly went silent I just got a bit worried. What pub do you work at Miss Steele?’

AS: ‘The Pike pub and brewery. I worked the late shift.’

CG: ‘I know it I have taken my brother there a few times before. How long have you been working there?’

AS: ‘For the past month and a half and before that I’ve worked for four years at the sporting goods store out in Portland.’

CG: ‘Goodness Miss Steele you really like to work hard.’

AS: ‘I try, Mr.. Grey. I have a question.’

CG: ‘Go right ahead.’ He replied.

AS: ‘Why do you want to go out with me? While you can have a much hotter supermodel girlfriend on your arm, Mr.. Grey.’

CG: ‘That is very simple Miss Steele because there is something about you Miss Steele I don’t know what it is yet that I can’t seem to stay away from. I can’t stop thinking about you Miss Steele ever since you fell into my office.’ Oh, great he has to remind me.

AS: ‘Really? What do you think it is? I can’t really get you out of my head as well Christian.’

CG: ‘Maybe we can meet before Friday for breakfast somewhere. How is tomorrow?’ He asked me. Goodness what should I do, I have to drive to school to register for my master classes tomorrow.

AS: ‘I don’t know Christian. I have to drive to Portland tomorrow to go sort out my registration for my master’s classes at the university.’

CG: ‘That is quite alright Ana. Is someone going to drive you?’

AS: ‘No. I’ll be driving myself. Why do you ask Christian?’

CG: ‘Do you think your car will make two long trips?’

AS: ‘Of course, my little Wonda never let me down before.’

CG: ‘I would be more comfortable if I drive you to Portland. I really don’t think your car would be able to make another long distance trip like that, Ana.’ What is this all about?

AS: ‘What are you saying, Christian?’

CG: ‘I would just like to make sure you get to and throw safely. I am more than willing to drive you.’

AS: ‘I don’t know Christian? I don’t want to put you out Christian, I will manage with my little Wonda. Thank you anyway.’

CG: ‘Please, it will not be a bother. Besides I have a meeting at the university myself.’

AS: ‘Well if you have to go that way Mr.. Grey then I would be happy with a lift.’

CG: ‘Wonderful see you at 7 AM.’ He texts me and even in his text to me he sounded happy. So here I am trying to get back to sleep and finally, I have fallen back to sleep. By 6 AM my alarm goes off and I was up and rushing to get ready for a long drive with Mr.. Grey. I French braid my hair and I was making sure my skinny jeans fit perfectly and that my high heels fit my pants and blouse perfectly. I checked my make-up in the mirror as I head out with all my documentation in my hand with my purse. There was a knock at my apartment door at 06:50 AM. It was Mr.. Grey himself.

‘Good morning.’ I said smiling up at Mr.. Grey. The man that haunted my dreams last night with his hypnotizing mouth and smoldering eyes. He stood all hot and sexy in front of me now.

‘Good morning Miss Steele. You look lovely.’ He looked me up and down and smiled.

‘Thank you. Would you like to come in for a moment I am just getting my jacket.’ I spoke and let him in as I head to my room to fetch my jacket.

‘Sure, thank you.’ He stepped in and he looked around. I got my jacket I forgot on my bed and head back out. I got all my stuff and we were out the door. I looked the front door behind me. He took my hand and we head down to his waiting car. There it is gain that electricity that emanates from our touch. We have a driver that will be driving us down to Portland. Cool.

‘Thank you again for driving me down to Portland, Christian.’ I smiled at him.

‘You’re welcome Miss Steele. I have a meeting with the dean this morning so this is no trouble at all.’ He explains to me.

‘Oh, that’s nice.’ He opened my door for me and I got in. He walked around to his side and got in and his driver drove off. We drove and hit peak traffic we were stuck in traffic for a good solid forty minutes to an hour before we finally clear the heavy traffic.

‘So Miss Steele, what will be your major for your master’s?’

‘English, I have always loved the literature. More in the fields of British literature.’

‘I see. So you’re more of a Jane Austen fangirl then you are a Suzanne Collins fan then?’ He asked me. I was in a way shocked that he knew American authors or that he read young adult fiction.

‘Yes, sir I am. Don’t get me wrong Suzanne Collins is a great writer and her books are great but it is more the British scenery I love.’

‘Hmmm… ‘

‘So Mr.. Grey my turn with all the questions.’

‘Very well go ahead Miss Steele.’ He spoke and look quite amused.

‘So tell me a bit more about your family please.’

‘Well, my adopted mother Grace is a general surgeon at North- west Hospital here in Seattle. My adopted father Carrick has his own law firm also here in Seattle. He is a very good defense attorney. Then there is my older adoptive brother Elliot he has his own construction company, he is quite busy erecting a couple of large projects all over Seattle and Vancouver. Then there is my kid sister Mia who is currently studying in Paris to become a well-known chef.’ He smiled as he spoke of his little sister.

‘Wow, you are so lucky to have a nice big family. Being an only child was and still is a very lonely life. Yes, I have a few friends but you can count them on one hand.’

‘So no boyfriend then Miss Steele?’ He asked me all curiously.

‘No Mr.. Grey, there are no boyfriends. I really haven’t had any boyfriends my whole life. I pretty much studied my life away. Look I’m not blind I could see some of the guys wanted to date me in college but I turned them all down because I was so focused on my studies.’ I explained to him why I never really dated before.

‘And yet you are still studying Miss Steele…’ He stated and made us both smile as we drove towards Portland.

‘Yes, it would sure look that way, Mr.. Grey.’ I smiled shyly and looked down at my hands and bite the corner of my bottom lip. I can’t believe how unbelievable comfortable I am around him and how easily we can communicate. Silence stretch on between us when Christian’s phone started to ring none stop. Is this his daily life? If so I feel even more sorry for him. He was on his phone staring out his window as it gave me the great opportunity to study his perfectly formed features.

‘No, mom. Please give me a break I just got back from Dubai three days ago. Of course, I will be there… Mom holds on please…’ He held his phone to his shoulder as he turns to me.

‘Miss Steele, do you perhaps have next Saturday evening open?’ He asked me with those amazing eyes.

‘Yes, I am free next week Saturday. Why do you ask Christian?’

‘My mother has been nagging me to bring a date to her charity gala for weeks now and I just need to get her to seriously stop.’ He spoke and looks really irritated by this matter. ‘Would you like to go with me?’

‘I would be honored, Mr.. Grey. Just send me all the details.’ I smiled at him.

‘Very well. Thank you, I owe you big time.’ He spoke and turned back to his mother on the phone.

‘Mom… mom… mom, please stop, I am bringing a stunning young lady so you can now fill our table. Thank you, mother. Have a great day. Say hi to dad for me, please. Bye.’ He sighs heavily and turns back to me.

‘Sorry if I put you on the spot like that Miss Steele. You can back away at any time if you like.’ He reached out for my hand and took it again.

‘Why would I, Christian? I really feel so at ease with you, like I know you for years.’ I could see it dawned on him now as well as he lightly nods his head as he came to realize I’m talking the truth.

‘Yeah, that is indeed the case. That never ever happened to me before. How can that even be possible?’ He asked looking into my blue eyes.

‘I have no idea. Maybe it is fate telling us something.’ I looked into his gray eyes. He hasn't let go of my hand yet.

‘I think that might be the case, Ana. We have a few things to discuss on Friday evenings dinner.’

‘Very well, I can’t wait to hear it.’ I smile at him. ‘I have a question.’

‘Very well. You can ask me anything Ana.’ Wow anything… Well here goes.

‘Why did you ask me to dinner?’ (Hey I wanted to know. Won’t you?)

‘Because you are someone that intrigue me very much and I enjoy your company very much. So, in conclusion, I would really like to spend a lot more time with you Miss beautiful Steele. I have also a proposal I would like to discuss with you Friday evening.’

‘Oh, I am really honored, Christian. I really enjoy your company just as much. I had guy friends before, but I have never seen any of them as just friends. I might be naïve in some parts of my life but I have seen how they all really wanted me, but not one that really appealed to me then now.’

‘Goodness, Miss Steele what are you saying?’

‘That I just might have accidently found “the one” I have been searching for.’ I spoke shyly as I blush then look at my hands on my lap.

‘Well, I am honored, Ana.’ He spoke then turned my chin towards him, so I could look at him.

‘So am I, Christian.’ He brought my hand he was holding to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. We finally drove past the Portland city welcome sign. Past the sporting goods store, I worked at I pointed it out for Christian. We arrived on campus and we both head in our own directions we both agreed that we will meet back at the car by noon. I got to the administration block and gave in my filled out forms. The professor of my master class was also my last teacher I had. He saw that I am applying for my master’s degree and he told me that someone has canceled their masters class and that I can have a scholarship for my masters that is fully paid for and given my fantastic grade point average. So he submitted my application for the scholarship and I am over the moon about this amazing news. A whole two and a half hours later and my application has been processed and approved. I got all my new school years evening schedule and I already got half of my books as well. I passed a large vending machine and I got three sodas, power bars, and some crisps. I reached the car and our driver opened my door for me.

‘Thank you. Thank you for driving us, sir.’ I said as he got back into his driver seat.

‘You’re welcome, Miss. Thank you for lunch. I am James Taylor. But you may call me Taylor, ma’am.’

‘Nice to finally meet you, Taylor. I’m Anastasia Steele. Please call me Ana.’

‘Nice to meet you to Ana.’ Taylor spoke with a smile.

‘Oh, you’re welcome. Is Christian going to be long?’ I asked as I open my crisps and started to eat it.

‘No, he texts me about ten minutes ago letting me know they are almost done.’

‘Good, I have an evening waitressing shift at the pub tonight and I don’t want to be late.’

‘We will have you back in time ma’am promise.’ Taylor spoke and ate his power bar in a hurry.

‘Thank you, Taylor. Have you worked for Christian long?’I have to ask, won’t you want to know.

‘I have been working for Mr.. Grey for five years now and I wouldn’t trade my job for all the wealth in the world. Yes, my job is risky keeping him safe at all cost but it is something I really love doing and Mr.. Grey is great and a fair boss to work for.’ Taylor let me know.

‘That is great to do what you love so much. I would like to publish great books for a living but will do anything to just pay off my large student loans first before I pursue my real dream, yet any work experience is better than no work experience at all.’

‘Yes, I agree. I got all my experience in the marines.’

‘Really you were in the army?’

‘Yes.’ He answered me as he twists in his seat looking at me.

‘Where were you stationed?’ I added.

‘Montesano.’ He answered.

‘Get out! I grew up on the base at Montesano with my step-father drill sergeant Raymond George Steele.’

‘Yes, I knew him. I was also a drill sergeant for the marines there for the past twelve years till I had enough.’

‘So you’re an ex-marine. I always loved to watch you guys train in the mornings. When I was about ten I told my step-father that I would like to be a marine one day, then I grew up and found what I really love to do as I discover the world of books so my marine dream turned to dust, when my books got more important.’

‘You would have been a great marine, Ana. You have the right attitude and focus that all marines need to survive.’ Taylor spoke as he turns and smiled at me as we talked while Christian was clearly still busy.

‘That is good to hear. Maybe in a few years, I get tired of the office life and turn back to the military.’

‘Is your step-father still in the military?’ Taylor asked as he starts drinking his soda.

‘No, Ray retired four or five years ago when I finished high school, he moved to Vancouver when I moved to campus. Would you like to get in touch with him? I know he would love to get in touch with you.’ I suggested.

‘That would be great, thank you.’ I tore a piece of paper off one of my college letters and wrote Ray’s number on it for Taylor and hand it to him.

‘Thank you, Ana. Look Mr.. Grey is done. Thanks again for lunch.’ He spoke quickly before Christian reach our car again.

‘You’re welcome, Taylor. It is just something small to say thank you.’ Christian reached us and got in. I hand him his lunch I got him and he smiled at me.

‘Thank you, but it was not necessary. I wanted to take you to lunch.’ He suggested.

‘That would have been really nice of you Christian but I have an evening shift at the pub and it starts at 6 PM. I really don’t want to be rude. It would have been nice, may I take a rain check on your offer?’

‘Of course, you may.’ He opens his soda and drank long and deep.

‘So how did your meeting go with the dean?’ I asked finishing my crisps.

‘It went over okay. How did your admission go baby?’ Really we are on pet names already. In a weird way I kind of like it.

‘I’m over the moon, I got a scholarship for my masters and it is fully paid for.’

‘What? That is incredible Ana. Congratulations.’ He gave me a hug.

‘Thank you. I still can’t believe it.’ I smiled at him as he just looked at me with his own smile on his face.

‘I am sure your hard work paid off in the end as well, Ana.’

‘Yes, it has.’ I finished my soda.

‘Well, I am so proud of you baby.’ He spoke and kissed my knuckles again.

‘Thank you.’ I smiled at him and again like earlier our magnetic pull’s there between us. Christian ate and drank his lunch as we head back to Seattle. I later lay my head on Christian’s shoulder and fell asleep since I got so little sleep last night. The next thing I knew is we are outside my apartment.

‘Ana baby…’ Christian woke me cupping my face.

‘Hmm… yes.’ I whipped my eyes a little.

‘We are home baby. Come I’ll get you inside. You can rest for a while before your shifts starts.’ He said pulling me behind him as we head into my building. He carried my books for me. I fish out my apartment keys and finally open the front door.

‘Ana is that you?’ Kate spoke from her room.

‘Yes, it is Kate. We have a guest.’

‘Guest? What guest?’ Kate asked, from her room.

‘Christian Grey.’ I spoke and it was such silence in her room.

‘Kate, honey are you alright?’ I smirk as I ask her the question.

‘Yes, I am. I’m just busy.’

‘Oh, okay.’ I turned back to Christian and took my books from him. I head to my room and he follows me.

‘Ana I love your room it’s so homely.’

‘Thank you, I quite like it myself. It came out better than I thought it would.’ I looked around my room and focus back on Christian.

‘Well I’ll be off, I have a dinner meeting, downtown.’ He let me know. I just nod my head.

‘Oh, I hope it will be a very successful meeting Mr.. Grey.’

‘Thank you, Miss Steele. Thank you for spending the day with me.’ He took my hand again and kissed my fingertips.

‘Thank you, Mr.. Grey, for being so kind to drive me to and fro. You are a very generous man, Mr.. Grey.’ I saw him stiffen as I spoke of his kind nature like he doesn’t really accept my praise.

‘I’ll be going then.’ He spoke quickly and left my room.

‘I’ll see you out.’ I followed him and he took my hand again. We reached my front door and before I could open the door he pushes me up against the wall with my hands pinned above my head as he kissed the socks off me. We heard Kate approach and he broke our kiss. I looked into his burning gray eyes. He cupped my face.

‘I’m so helpless in your presence Miss Steele.’ He whispers into my ear as he let my hands go. I cupped his face in my hands.

‘The feeling is mutual Mr.. Grey.’ I replied in the saw fashion.

‘See you Friday night Miss Steele.’ He kissed my cheek.

‘Yes, Friday night.’ I smiled up at him. Kate came out of her room and saw us at the door.

‘Oh, sorry.’ Kate uttered and retreated to her room again.

‘Miss Kavanagh, good afternoon.’

‘Mr.. Grey it is an honor to finally meet you in person. I am so sorry I couldn’t make your meeting myself, the last minute editorial duties for the paper I had to attend too at school.’

‘Not a problem, Miss Kavanagh.’ Christian turn back to me and looked deep into my eyes again. ‘Laters baby.’ He spoke then gave me a brief kiss in front of Kate I never thought he would do that.

‘Yes, see you later.’ I smiled as he finally left my apartment. I close the door of our apartment and turned to look at Kate that is practically jumping up and down with joy for me.

‘You Steele have been holding out on me. Spill girlfriend.’ She pulled out a dining room chair and waited for me to start telling her everything.

‘You must have heard in our interview he offered me an internship at his company.’

‘Yes, I have.’ She smiled wider than the old Cheshire cat.

‘Well, I was on my way down from his office after our interview when I finally cave and you know I am kind of desperate to pay off my student loan so having any kind of job to start paying back my student loan will be better then great. So by the time I reached the lobby I made up my mind and I head over to his HR department and fill out an application when, so I was about to leave the HR department office, I bumped into him again and he took me for coffee and we talked for an hour and a half, I was almost late for my next interview at Book Troop’s.’ I told her the rest of my story. She was really jumping up and down in her chair for me.

‘Oh, Ana I am so happy for you.’ Kate gave me a hug.

‘Let’s not get too excited Kate. It is after all still early days for us.’

‘Yeah, you are right. Please just promise me one thing, Ana.’

‘Anything.’

‘That you will be extra careful with a man like Grey.’

‘I give you my word.’ I looked up at the clock and it was a quarter past five PM. I jumped up and got ready then ran off the three blocks to the pub I work at. My shift starts and it’s like any other night. People come in, they start eating then drinking than by nine PM the alcohol kicks in and the worst in the same people comes out. I just do my job since there are cameras all over the pub. I have about ten tables tonight to serve. This one table I’m serving have about five guys that’s drinking their fourth Dixie draft for the night when this one guy started to feel my ass. I hate it so much when guys get like this. The guy that squeezed my ass I wanted to get back but in a way that would look bad on the cameras so I ‘accidentally’ dropped my tea towel when I elbowed his jaw so hard it knocked him out cold as I stood back up. Now I’m blowing his face with my tea towel.

‘Oh, I am so sorry. It was an accident.’ I spoke like I don’t have a brain in my head.

‘It’s alright Miss he had too much to drink anyway.’ His friends spoke up. Then I stomped off to the kitchen when I got my next two tables orders from the kitchen. I square my shoulders and walked out of the kitchen than with a smile I served my customers. It was a really busy night and boy did we ran around like crazy. I cashed up at five minutes to midnight. I said goodnight to my boss and my fellow waiters and with my $354-00 in tips I left for my apartment. I was about a block from the pub when I saw the guy I elbowed earlier following me, staggering on his feet.

‘Miss!’ He called after me with a slur. I started to panic. I felt my body turn to ice. I just pressed the last number I dialed so I have someone witness what is about to happen around me.

‘Leave me alone!’ I spoke clear. I heard a voice on my phone.

‘Miss stop!’ The guy yelled at me as he ran and stagger a little in his run.

‘Please leave me alone.’ He gains on me and no matter how fast I ran he caught up with me. ‘Let go of me!’ I yelled into his ear drums.

‘You’ll pay for what you did to me earlier you bitch.’ He spoke to me, as he pushes me against the wall of a building. I lift my knee as hard as I could and hit my target. He fell to his knees holding himself.

‘I’ll get you for this you bitch.’ He screamed at me as I ran off. I got inside my secure apartment building. My phone rang and it showed Christian’s number on the caller ID. I was out of breath as I lean against the lobby wall.

‘Ana! Ana baby are you alright? I heard everything.’ He spoke in a panic.

‘I think so. I just need to have someone on the other end. I took care of him. He was one of my customers he was very handy earlier this evening and I showed him where his boundaries are but it somehow pissed him off. I am afraid he might try something when I won’t expect it.’ I swallowed as I try to get my breath under control again.

‘I don’t like that you work at that hellhole baby.’ He stated.

‘That hell hole made me over $350 in tips tonight if you have to know.’

‘What? I hope you at least get a basic salary there as well baby?’

‘Yes, I do.’

‘That is good. I am just glad you are alright baby.’

‘Thank you for caring so much, my very own Mr.. Incredible. You know even though I was working hard I couldn’t stop thinking about our kiss from earlier. That really was bloody fantastic.’

‘It was, I have to admit. Well now take a nice bath and get into bed, Miss Steele.’

‘Yes, sir. As you wish.’ I smiled as I start to make my way up to my apartment.

‘Good girl. Talk to you later baby.’

‘Thanks again for today and tonight. Sweet dreams Christian.’

‘Sweet dreams Ana. Bye.’ We finally hung up and I got ready for bed and with a self-forced apple down my throat I went to my room and fell asleep dreaming of Christian Grey and his whole perfect existence.

The next day I confirm with Lenard about Friday and told him I’ll work for him on Saturday.  The rest of my week was great. Friday morning I was up early going through my master handbooks and additional prescribe books we need to read for our masters class. I was still busy working through the material when my phone rang. Kate left for work at the Seattle Times by eight AM. I finally answered my phone and it was Alice from Christian’s company. She wants me to come in for a second interview on Monday at nine AM and we arrange it. Great the first company that has called me back. Well, I did say I will do anything just to get the loan guys off my back and pay off my debt. I diarized my appointment on my phone and in my diary in my room. I got back to my school work and classes start the last week of July. That is in five weeks. With my prescribe book list in my hand, I head out to the nearest bookstore. I got all my books I will need for my course and head back home. I was on my way home when I got a text from Christian.

CG: ‘Afternoon Miss Steele. I hope you are having a great day, can’t wait to see you this evening.’ I smiled while I read his text. I replied to his text as I walk back home.

AS: ‘Hello, Mr.. Grey. Yes, I am having a great day going over my school work and reading list. Just left the bookstore with my new books. I can’t wait to see you this evening as well. I had a dream about you last night…’ I send my reply.

CG: ‘Oh, really what about if I may ask?’

AS: ‘About us going at it like little bunny rabbits…(blush)’ I blushed for real, I turned the corner and walk straight into last nights jerk. ‘Bad guy of last night is cornering me… HELP!!’ I pressed send and faces my attacker.

‘Ahh… What a nice surprise. I was looking for you.’

‘Get away from me!’ I yell on the top my lungs.

‘No can do missy, I need to return the favor of what you did to me last night, you bitch!’ He grabbed my arm. My other hand was in my pocket with my apartment keys and I space my keys between my fingers and with all the force I could mastered, I scratch him with my keys across his cheek. Blood seep from his marks I left on him.

‘Ahh…!!!’ He yells but did not let go of my arm. I stomped on his toes with all my weight he let go of me and I ran. He caught up with me and slam me into a wall into a nearby building and hit me in my gut and slap me across my face on each cheek. My right eardrum felt like hit burst with the force of his slap, it is singing. ‘HELP!!’ I yell at the top of my lungs over and over. An old shop owner from the shop across the street came running towards us. My attacker hit me three fast gut punches when the shop owner reaches us and hit the man with his baseball bat across his shoulder. My attacker fell to the floor and so did I when he let go of me. I hit my head on the sidewalk when my lights went out.

‘Ana! Ana! Wake up baby…’ I wonderful angelic voice woke me. I grunt as I force my eyes open they are swollen from my assault of earlier. ‘Ana?’ He cups my face so gently.

‘Christian? Where am I? Ouch…!’ I felt the blood run from my mouth.

‘Stay still baby, you were through a lot. We are racing you to the hospital.’ He explained as he looks down at me where I lay on his lap.

‘I hurt all over.’ I try to sit up.

‘Lay still baby. But the report we got from the kind rescuing shop owner that came to your rescue earlier told us that guy hit you really hard in your gut and I don’t want you to move around too much if some of your ribs are broken.

‘Oh, okay. Now that you mention it my right side does hurt like a mother. Oh god, my books?’ I smoke through my pain.

‘It’s okay baby. We have all your stuff it’s in the trunk of the car.’

‘Oh okay. Thank you for… coming all this way for me. Sorry for being such a bother in your busy schedule, Christian.’ I mumble some more.

‘It’s really not a bother baby, really. I care about you and I want to look after you.’ I’m now in tears. How can this great man who I only know for a little over a week be so caring? I cover my face with my hands so he can’t see my tears.

‘Hey, it’s all okay baby. Your safe now. Your safe baby…’ He held me gently to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck crying on his shoulder. We reached the hospital and the ER team took me to a room so they can look me over. My face is turning blue and my nose is broken and I have four broken ribs, two on each side and one fractured rib on my right side. I have a mild concussion from my fall to the sidewalk. They are keeping me overnight for observation. Kate burst into my room and it felt like my head was part of the door that was being banged open. My head aches badly. Christian stayed by my side.

‘Kate? Quite please, my head is banging.’ I cringed in pain.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry. Oh, my goodness Ana what did that jerk do to you?’ She spoke and rubbed my arm.

‘I got him good too, Kate. He was one of my drunk customers, from earlier this week.’

‘Ana I told you not to go work at that place. I don’t like you being in a place like that.’ Kate airs her opinion again for the zillionth time.

‘I need the cash Kate you know that. I already made up my rent just in my tips alone this week.’

‘Really? That is amazing. But you should get something less life threatening to do then a waiter at a pub, Ana.’

‘The bar customers give the best tips you know this remember the Night Owl on campus we worked at.’

‘Yes, we really did got great tips there.’ Kate agreed she worked with me there when she didn’t have a story to cover.

‘See, drunk guys tip better.’ Christian sat forward and took my hand.

‘Ana, I’m with Miss Kavanagh on this one baby. I don’t like it you working in such a dangerous place. This guy attacked you three nights ago and again today.’

‘What?! This guy attacked you twice in four days?’ Kate yelled loud enough for a nurse to pop her head into my room.

‘Yeah, but I have laid it on him good the last time he did attack me. It started when I returned with his table’s fourth Dixie draft for the evening and he squeezed my ass, my tea towel ‘dropped’ and as I came back up I elbow his chin hard for touching my ass. He passed out after I elbowed his face. He must have come to and want to get me back for knocking him out earlier in the evening. He cornered me on my way home Tuesday night so I kicked his groin real hard and ran for home.’ I told them my story.

‘Good you should have kicked him harder baby.’ Christian spoke up and kissed my hand.

‘I agree or crushed his balls in a vice would have also worked.’ Kate stated.

‘Kate please.’ I sat up uncomfortable on my bed. Christian and Kate helped me to sit up a little.

‘I’m sorry for my crude expression, but I didn’t mean it to be so vicious. I just don’t want any harm coming to you Ana you are like the sister I never had.’ Kate spoke and she got a little teary.

‘Oh, Kate.’ Now I felt near tears myself.

‘Have you called Ray yet?’ Kate asked me, drying her eyes.

‘No I was in a doctor whirlwind since I got here, thanks to Christian.’ I looked at him with a painful smile for him.

‘You brought her in?’ Kate asked looking at Christian.

‘Indeed I have, Miss Kavanagh.’ He looked from me to Kate.

‘Please call me Kate, Mr.. Grey.’

‘Very well Kate it is then.’ Kate gave him a warm smile.

‘Christian and I supposed to have a dinner date tonight and now all this happened. I feel so awful about that. I am really sorry Christian.’ I swallow as pain shoot through my body.

‘Everything is alright baby. You just get better, okay.’ He got up and kissed my sore cheek.

‘Okay. Thank you for everything today.’ He gave me a kiss. Kate cleared her throat after a long while.

‘So, Ana can I give Ray a call for you or should I rather call your mother?’ Kate asked me.

‘I guess Ray is fine. I just don’t want mom’s freaking out session right now. She can get really tiresome and overbearing.’

‘Very well Ray it is then.’ Kate said and called my father. Christian stood next to my bed smoothing my hair back.

‘God, you're beautiful even between all the blue-black bruises.’ He made me laugh then I had to stop immediately because everything hurts so badly. ‘I’m getting the nurse for you baby. You want something else juice something to eat?’

‘You have done so much for me already Christian. I don’t want to be more of a burden on you, please. I feel guilty as is already.’ Kate was still talking to Ray in a corner of my room.

‘Please, Ana you are not at all a burden or any trouble at all. I really want to be here for you.’ He spoke lightly kissing my forehead.

‘Are you for real Mr.. Grey?’ (Hey won’t you want to know for yourself?)

‘What? What do you mean Miss Steele?’

‘I mean I must be either dead or dreaming because you are too good to be true, Mr.. Grey.’ I tried to smile through my sore face. He smiled his first real smile since we met at me.

‘I guarantee you, Ana, I am very much real and you are neither dreaming nor dead.’ He kissed my hand this time as he sat back down again. Kate ended her call with Ray.

‘What does Ray say?’ I asked her as she came back towards us.

‘He is really angry you haven’t called him. He said I must tell you that he loves you and that he is on his way.’

‘Oh, daddy. Thank you for calling him, Kate.’ I kissed her hand.

‘Anytime.’ My whole body started to ache quite a badly. Then it hit me like, I just walked into a brick wall.

‘Oh, no!’ I spoke through my pain.

‘What now?’ Kate asked me rubbing over my knuckles just like Christian is doing with my other hand.

‘I have another interview at your HR office on Monday Christian. Alice wants me to come in for my second interview. I can’t go now looking like an elephant sat on my face.’ This made them both laugh a little. I was glad I could at least make them laugh with my weird wit.

‘Don’t worry baby, I’ll talk to Alice.’ Christian reassured me.

‘Thank you. Won’t it make things hard for you, Mr.. Grey?’

‘No, why should it? I’m the boss after all.’ He continued to make me feel better.

‘Thank’s again.’ I spoke pulling a face as shocks of pain shoot through my body.

‘Ana, you okay?’ Kate asked me.

‘No, pain is shooting like lightning through my body and it is just getting worst.’ I told them how I feel.

‘I’m getting you a nurse.’ Kate said and stomped off in her bossy way to order the hospital staff around. I just looked at Christian and he at me.

‘Did you know that my stepfather Ray and Taylor that works for you Christian were stationed at the same military base together?’

‘No? When did you find that out, baby?’

‘Taylor and I got talking a little while we waited for you to finish up at the university on Wednesday.’

‘Really, that is really something.’ He spoke a little strange in an anger kind of way.

‘Are you mad that I talked to Taylor?’

‘A little, yes.’ He confessed.

‘We only talked about military base live and how I grew up on the base. Please don’t be mad at Taylor he did nothing wrong. The only things I gave him, was his lunch and Ray’s number if he wants to get into contact with an old friend.’

‘I’m not mad you talked to Taylor, Ana. It is something you have to know about me before we get more involved is that I am a very jealous man.’

‘Oh, that’s good to know.’ I whispered. Kate and a nurse entered my room and my friendly looking nurse gave me something for the pain I was in then she left my room again. The end of visiting hours bell rang in the hall and Kate left. Christian put up a protest when the nurse wanted to kick him out for the night and finally caved when he started to ignore her altogether.

‘Christian you need to get some sleep as well, you can’t sleep sitting in your chair.’ I started to yawn as my eyes started to droop.

‘I sorry to burst your bubble Miss Steele, but I can function on a lot less sleep then you can. I’ll be here go on get some rest baby.’ I just nod my head lightly and I was gone.

I open my eyes again and I was in post-op. I looked around and started to panic. My heart monitor started to go haywire and a few nurses came running to me. I have a thing in my throat it feels like I am choking.

‘Miss Steele please relax, we’ll help you but we can only do that when you calm down. Understood?’ I nod my head and forced myself to calm down. They pulled the tube from my throat and I was sick when they pulled the last bit of the tube from my throat. An elegant looking woman with navy blue scrubs on walked into my post-op room. I have a ton of machines connected to me.

‘Miss Steele, I am Dr. Grace Grey. Christian’s mother.’ She helped me to take a small sip of water before I could speak.

‘It is nice to meet you, Dr. Grey.’ I squeeze the words past my sore throat. ‘What happened? Why am I here?’

‘One of your broken ribs pierced your lung and we had to move fast to stop you’re bleeding and repair the damages to your left lung.’

‘Oh, thank you for all your hard work. Where is Christian, Dr. Grey?’

‘He is pacing a circle on the waiting room floor. You must be very special to him Miss Steele, I have never seen my son in such a state before.’

‘Dr. Grey, please call me Ana.’ I insisted.

‘Very well Ana then. Your father is here as well would you like to see him?’

‘Please, may I see Christian too?’

‘I am sorry Ana but post-op is usually just for family only.’

‘Oh, okay then.’ I spoke a bit sad. Dr. Grey left and a few minutes later Ray came jogging into my room.

‘Annie?’ Daddy spoke in a panic.

‘Daddy…’

‘Oh, Annie you scared half my life away.’ He gave me an awkward half a hug.

‘I am so sorry daddy. I’ll try to wear a more repellent odor to repeal any future attackers from me.’

‘This is no joking matter young lady. Your mother is on her way. She was in a state when I called her to give her the news.’ Ray explained to me.

‘I’m sorry I haven’t called you since Christian brought me in everything was a whirlwind that I  couldn’t get the time to call you.’ I flinch in pain.

‘He is such a wonderful gentleman sweetheart, when did you meet him?’

‘Oh, Kate couldn’t make her appointment to go interview him for the last edition of the student paper so she drafted me for the part. So ever since then we just clicked and well he is still here. I still  don’t know why my thought.’

‘Oh, honey. How many times do I have to tell you, Annie, you are a stunning young lady.’ Daddy spoke rubbing my hair out of my blue-black face.

‘Thanks, daddy.’

‘Tell me what happened, Annie.’ Daddy probing me for information. I told daddy the whole story of me getting a great job at the pub and how my customer assaulted me and how I put him in his place and obviously didn’t like it at all and came with the purpose to attack me and maybe more if it was not for the shopkeeper across our apartment building coming to my defence. Dr. Grey reappeared with a naughty smile on her face as she drags Christian behind her into my room.

‘Ana baby, how are you feeling? You scared me shitless when you started to struggle to breathe while you were sleeping.’ He came to my other side and took my hand. ‘Oh, my goodness Ana you are freezing.’ He looked from me to his mother. She came closer and felt my hand and forehead.

‘I get a nurse with a heating blanket for you, Ana.’ She spoke and left my room in a hurry. Dad and Christian looked at me.

‘What? Do I look worst than I did earlier?’

‘No baby you are not.’ Christian spoke up.

‘Daddy I know you two already met but I would like you to be really nice to Christian he is really very important to me.’

‘It is quite alright Mr.. Steele, she is on medication.’ Christian came up to my defense and I was a little on a medicine high.

‘No Christian even though she is, she is right. You are a good man and as long as you take really great care of our girl here, I’m perfectly fine with you two dating.’ Daddy spoke and shook Christian’s hand and I smiled up at both of them. The nurse came to lay out my heating blanket on me and I started to feel a bit better. My mother burst into my room with Dr. Grey following behind.

‘Ana? Ana?’ Mama came rushing towards me.

‘Calm down mama. Dr. Grey and her team took real great care of me.’ Mom turned to Dr. Grey and gave her a hug to thank her for helping me.

‘Mama this is Christian Grey, Dr. Grey’s son. We’re friends.’

‘Ana baby I really think we are more than friends.’ He corrected me.

‘Very well then, Christian. I will leave our relationship status up to you then sir.’ I smiled at him. He kissed my hand.

‘What is wrong with her?’ Mama asked turning back to Dr. Grey.

‘Oh, she is on heavy medication.’ Dr. Grey explained to my mother.

‘Goodness, it must be potent if it makes Annie act like this.’

‘Yes, we need to give her strong medication her broken rib punctured her lung quite deeply.’ Dr. Grey continued. I kept looking at Christian that was still holding my hand. I started to feel funny then I started to struggle to breathe.

‘Ana?’ Christian and Dr. Grey called after me. I was now in agony of not getting air to my lungs.

‘Air…’ I managed to get out before I couldn’t breathe anymore. Dr. Grey jumped to action and got nurses to help her with me. My family and Christian back away so the medical team can get to me and while I struggle to get air to my lungs Dr. Grey pokes my collapsed lung with a large needle. It really hurt like a mother. Dr. Grey let the trap air out of my lung and I could finally breathe again.

‘Better honey?’ Dr. Grey asked me. I could only nod my head. She listened to my lung and she had a worried look on her face. ‘Nurse Nora please book the x-ray for Miss Steele.’  ‘Right away Dr. Grey.’ The older nurse spoke then walked off. They wheeled me off to x-rays and took a few x-rays of my lungs and my other broken ribs pierced my other lung and I was now rushed to an available OR for more surgery. Christian walked with me where the nurses pushed my bed to the OR entrance. He gave me a kiss and told me he will be waiting for me. He bends down and gave me a kiss. They rolled me into the OR and put me under as my ears start to zing as I go under.

~~~OoO~~~

I came to later in a strange place and it was not the hospital. I hurt all over I can’t even remember when last I hurt this badly. I started to look around and it was a lovely room with the most wonderful view of greater Seattle below. A nurse and Christian’s mother strolled into the room.

‘Finally, you’re awake, Ana. How are you feeling honey?’ Dr. Grey asked me.

‘Dr. Grey, I hurt all over.’ I tried to sit up but was stopped by Dr. Grey.

‘Please stay still Ana you need to keep still honey at least for the next two to three weeks.’

‘What? I… I can’t have to work to pay my rent and my other living expenses, not to mention my study loan.’ I protested

‘Ana, please you have to get better first, or you will prolong your healing time.’ Dr. Grey spoke to me in her little angry doctor’s voice.

‘Dr. Grey, please.’ I protested some more.

‘Ana please call me Grace. I’m only Dr. Grey at the hospital.’ She smiled at me.

‘Very well then Grace. Where are my parents and Christian?’

‘Christian is busy in his study talking to my husband Carrick and your parents. Please rest now we will give something for your pain Ana.’

‘Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me so far. How can I ever repay you for everything?’

‘My dear that is not necessary for any repayment it is my duty and the oath I took as a doctor to heal people. Yet I have to thank you in return Ana. I have never seen my son so hung up and over protective over anyone in all his years besides his little sister.’

‘Mia?’ I uttered as the nurse took the injection from Grace and inject the liquid into my IV.

‘Yes, Mia. Have he told you about her?’ She asked me.

‘Yes, ma’am he has also about Elliot and you and Mr.. Grey Senior, but only a little.’

‘Oh, all good things I hope?’ She smiled warmly at me. I felt the painkillers starting to work.

‘Yes, he has he spoke very fondly of all of you ma’am but moreover of his little sister.’ I explained.

‘I would like to think all my children love each other in their own unique ways.’ Grace smiled fondly of her family.

‘That is so nice. I always loved the idea of a big family since I was an only child.’ I smiled at her as my medication starts to take full effect. 

‘By the way, you two are around each other, I can see a big family in your future sweet Ana.’ She smoothed my hair back just like my own mother would have done in this moment. ‘Rest now sweetheart we will look after you.’ She spoke and without even thinking she kissed my forehead as I smile at her as I fall back to sleep.

I woke up much later and I heard people around me. Judging by my hearing it is my mother, Bob, Ray, and Christian with what must be Christian’s father Carrick and Grace talking in hushed tones around me. They are talking about the man that attacked me and how Christian’s security team is searching for him. Christian talked to the shop owner that helped me and by the sound of it, the shop owner had a few high-end cameras in the front of his shop so they got facial recognition from some of the footage. The man’s name is Mike Wallis and Christian’s team is trying everything to catch this man at large. Christian even called the police to report this Mike Wallis and a city-wide manhunt is on for this man.

‘How is she doing Grace?’ My mother asked Christian’s mother.

‘She’s been through so much and although her bruises on her face are starting to fade away she will need time to heal, properly. She told me yesterday that she can’t stay in bed for two to three weeks she almost instantly wanted to jump up.’ Grace explained.

‘What was her reason?’ Christian asked his mother.

‘She said she can’t stay in bed because she needs to work to pay her rent and her student loan.’ Grace answered him.

‘She said that?’ Ray asked surprised.

‘Yes, so I think it best to keep her sedated for a few more days to keep her still so she can heal some more.’ Grace suggest to the room.

‘Do whatever is necessary to get her better, Grace, please.’ Ray spoke up. Someone was seated next to me and was taking my hand and kissed my forehead. I slip back into the sleepy darkness and was gone. My hearing came to again and it was just Ray, Grace and Christian in the room now, just talking amongst themselves.

‘There was this one time on the base where Annie was so bored of sitting at home that she started to volunteer at the on the base medical wing and that is when she started working. She made a little cash each month. Then one morning she was up early and saw the marine units doing their morning physical training and fell in love with them. She told me every day for the next two years she wants to be in the marines until her 13th birthday when I bought her- her first few books and the marine stories seized completely.’ Ray told my story. How embarrassing I thought to myself as I drift back to sleep. Yet with this much medication running through one's veins you really do care much of anything.

~~~OoO~~~

The next three weeks ticked by agonizingly slow as I spend most of my times drugged by strict orders from Dr. Grey to the nurses that look after me. Today being the start of week four and my facial bruises are almost gone. Kate popped into bringing me new flowers. My mother and Ray also came round later in the day to check in on me. They are all just glad that I am getting much better. After they all left I got back to the books Christian left on my night stand last night to read today. He wants me to heal completely before I attend any form of work. I read my days through. Dinner is being brought in by Christian’s housekeeper Mrs.. Jones. What a wonderful lady. Always so friendly to me and what I can tell to Christian as well. Yet as I notice by the time we spend together is that he can be very short with his staff and very rude in my books at times.

It’s week six today and I am finally fully mobile again and by Friday I feel much more myself than I felt in a while. I got up took a welcome shower, washed my hair and shaven all over then set out to dry my hair. By the time Christian got home, I was waiting for him in the huge room where all his amazing art was displayed for the whole world to ogle at. Mrs.. Jones was busy in the kitchen with dinner and I gave her a hand. She insisted I just relax but I told her I need to do something I am out of my skin to irritate for doing nothing for so long. So she allowed it. The elevator binged and a tall woman walked out of the elevator with a perfectly cut blond bob around her ears.

‘Christian sorry for the unannounced stopover but I have to see you…’ The woman spoke and finally looked up from her handbag. ‘I am sorry Miss and you are?’ She asked me. Who the hell is this woman? I have never seen her before.

‘I am Anastasia. Who are you if I may ask, ma’am?’ I finally spoke walking closer to her.

‘I am Elena Lincoln. Nice to meet you finally Ana.’

‘Nice to meet you as well Elena. Christian is not home yet.’ I explain.

‘Oh, very well. How are you doing?’ She must know about me to ask such a question to a complete stranger.

‘I’m fine to thank you. I’m sorry you got me at a loss here. You are who to Christian ma’am?’

‘Oh my goodness. I’m sorry. I’m Christian’s oldest friend and a family friend to the Grey household.’

‘I see.’ Yet I got some other vibe from this strange woman. I studied her some more. ‘So Christian talked about me then?’ I tried to fish a little.

‘Yes, he is really very fond of you Anastasia. He always speaks very highly of you.’

‘Oh because he never even mentioned you, Elena.’

‘Really? That is odd of him.’ Just as she spoke the elevator binged again and Christian stepped out of the elevator with his phone glued to his ear. We looked at him, he was clearly shocked to see both of us. He continued his important call. He gave me a hello kiss and a quick hello to Elena. We sat waiting for him to finish his call to a person call Ros. He ends his call after thirty minutes and finally turned to us.

‘What brings you here tonight Elena?’ Christian sat down next to me and held me to him.

‘I wanted to talk to you about an issue, I’m having. May we speak in private?’ She asked him.

‘No, Ana and I have no secreted here.’ Christian sat forward in his seat holding my hand.

‘Very well, I’m being blackmailed.’ She sobbed and lay out the letter for Christian to read. He didn’t once touch the letter for forensic evidence purposes. He only read it.

‘This can only be a bluff from him…’ Christian aired his opinion.

‘Yes, but what if it’s not and he, wants this amount?’

‘It will not come to that. Please hand this letter and envelope to Taylor he will know what to do with it.’

‘Thanks, Christian. And I am sorry for barged in here tonight, I didn’t know you had company.’ Elena spoke looking between me and Christian.

‘Yes well Ana live here for now, and next time please call before you come over.’ Christian clearly set some boundaries for this strange woman.

‘Will do. Nice to finally meet you, Ana.’ Elena spoke getting up.

‘And you as well.’ We got up with her and walked her to the foyer where the elevator was waiting.

‘Have a good evening, bye.’ She spoke stepping into the elevator.

‘And the same to you.’ Christian spoke to her as the door to the elevator closed. He turned back to me. I just stared at him, I really don’t know what to make of this whole situation that just played off before me for the past hour.

‘Who is that woman, Christian?’ I finally got out. He walked towards me as he looked like I might do something at any second.

‘That woman is part of my past, Ana and I want you to know that there isn’t anything going on between us anymore.’ He babbled as he explained to me like a guilty party caught in the act.

‘What do you mean ‘anymore’?’

‘Okay Ana I will tell you my story but if on any stage you want to leave Taylor will take you any place you want to go.’ He spoke and looked suddenly so tired.

‘Why would I want to leave?’

‘For what I am about to tell you, not even my parents know about this and I want to ask you to please keep it between us.’

‘Very well, go ahead.’ I sat back down looking at Christian as he paces up and down in front of the gas fireplace. He launched into his story. They were sexual partners for six years in a very unnatural rough sexual lifestyle. I don’t know if I want to know more but I listen to him anyway. She heads over to the dining table and started on dinner while he is still telling me his story.

‘Ana I left that lifestyle more than two years ago. It just got to be too much for me and besides, I need the break from the whole BDSM scene. I still have my play room upstairs but haven’t set a foot inside it for the past 24 months.’ He finished speaking and I just sat listening to him. We sat around the dinner table eating while the silence stretch on between us while I think about all this.

‘You had a sexual relation with that woman?’ I asked him after a long while.

‘Elena, yes.’

‘But she’s the same age as your mother?’

‘I know but it was Elena that helped me out of my destructive path I was on and gave me sex as an outlet and it worked till recently but ever since I gave it up I started to feel better. My therapist Dr. Flynn thinks it is stepping forward.’

‘And your mother has no clue of anything between the two of you?’

‘No not a single clue.’ I shook my head as I push my plate away from me.

‘Look Christian I really like you and I might even after our seven weeks of knowing each other I’m starting to even love you. But this is too much for me right now. I’m only saying this that I want you to know that I would like to go to my own home tonight to think about all of this and ‘us’ but it is not over between us.’

‘Shoe, so you just want to think then. I’ll give you all the time you need Miss Steele. I will arrange with Taylor to take you home.’

‘Thank you for understanding.’ I squeeze his hand. I got up from the dinner table and got my things packed up in no time. I walked back out to the great room and Christian was staring out the window with his glass of wine. He turned around when I enter the room again.

‘You will call when you want to talk then?’

‘Yes, I will. Please don’t look so sad it just breaks my heart even more for you Mr.. Grey.’ I cupped his cheek.

‘Well like I told you earlier baby, I am all kinds of fucked up.’ He wraps his arms around me.

‘Why didn’t you want to be alone with her earlier Christian?’

‘You picked up on that huh?’

‘Yes. Now spill Grey?’

‘The thing is she jumped me the last time when she came over like I was her property to manipulate at her will and it scared me shitless so having you here helped me against her. Thank you for that.’

‘You’re welcome. I… think…  Remember Christian this is not goodbye just a recess period alright.’

‘Okay, just remember you start at the media department Monday morning at eight AM.’ He reminds me.

‘Yes, I haven’t forgotten. Thank you for everything Christian and most of all thank you for sharing your secret with me. I will give you a call once I’m ready.’

‘I’ll be waiting for Miss Steele.’ He smiled at me and Taylor carrying my bags as we enter the elevator. We drove home and Kate was over the moon when she saw me. I thanked Taylor for bringing me home and he was off again. I got my dirty laundry in the washer and got the rest of my things back in their places. Kate had a date with who must be Christian’s brother, Elliot. Because Kate would not shut up about him till he came to pick her up for their date. I was alone in our apartment and I lay down on our couch staring at the ceiling as I think about everything Christian just told me for the past two hours. This is all such heavy shit, he shared with me. I went from liking Elena to hating her for what she did to an adolescence boy. According to his early childhood story, he was already messed up then she came and buggered him up some more. Yet he said she helped him. That is the part I don’t get. I thought about everything and then some.

Yet even after everything he told me he has changed and well it is like ‘Timon and Pumba’ say the ‘past is in the behind’ yet it somehow rings true in all counts of life. What’s done is done nothing you can do about it yet you can only focus on the future and move forward. So that is what I decided on. Whatever they’ve done is in the past and has nothing to do with me anyway if Christian really cares for me like I care about him then we can move forward. So, for now, I will let him stew for a few days before I make any form of contact.  The next day the rain was pouring down and I had to hit the shops as I got myself three new office outfits so I have at least have something to wear tomorrow. I went to bed early so I’ll be on my game for tomorrow. Before I got into bed I checked my e-mails and I had about five e-mails from school with my work I need to do and hand in- in two weeks. I’ll have to start on it tomorrow night when I get home. I fell asleep and I dream of Christian Grey and myself as we try to survive on a deserted island together. We both had a huge fight and we steamed off to opposite ends of the island. We made up and all is well again. That is when my dreamy darkness took over and my peaceful night’s rest sets in. That is when I finally realized that I really love Christian Grey with my whole heart.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep Reading...

**Chapter 2**

I left Christian Friday night at his penthouse and was now back in my strangely small apartment. It really is a funny thing how quickly one can get used to things. So here I am ten PM and back at my own living space. Kate just left with Elliot who I met in the passing. I lay down on my couch in our living room and stare at the ceiling as I think things through of everything Christian just bombarded me with.  It was around two AM when I made up my mind and finally took a shower then when to bed. The next morning I was woken by really strange noises coming from Kate’s bedroom. So I got dressed in a hurry then grabbed my keys and head out the door before I could hear anything else. I head towards the mall and bought myself three nice outfits for work.

I can mix and match some of my clothes so I have a few outfits I can wear to work. By mid afternoon I head back to my apartment and it was dead quite inside. I called out in my empty apartment and Kate was not home, thank goodness they were really loud. I got myself some lunch and then settle in with my laptop and checking my e-mail I have about five from school for my missed work and my professor Higgins gave me my assignments that I need to hand in- in two weeks.

I rushed through my other e-mails I had two from my mother and one from Ray can you believe it he finally learned how to e-mail. I replied to them then settled in with my assignments I need to finish. By eleven thirty PM, I have about twenty to twenty- five percent did of my assignment. I made myself a toasted sandwich then took a nice bath. While I was in the bath Kate left a message for me on the answering machine and I finished up in the bathroom and went to bed. Kate is sleeping over at Elliot’s place tonight. He must be really special for her to sleep over tonight. I comb out my wet hair and set in to dry it. Afterward, I got into bed. I saw that I had a text from Christian.

CG: ‘Miss Steele, just wondered if you are alright?’

AS: ‘Mr.. Grey, I am perfectly fine just hard at work with school work. I need to hand in my first assignment in two weeks.’

CG: ‘I hope you take breaks regularly, Miss Steele?’

AS: ‘Yes do, Mr.. Grey. I am getting into bed as we speak. I need to go to the library tomorrow.’

CG: ‘Please just look after yourself now Miss Steele. Have a good evening.’

AS: ‘Thank you I will Mr.. Grey. And have great evening yourself.’ Our text ended for the evening.

Sunday morning and by eight AM I was in my little Wonda driving to the Seattle library. It was a tad busy and I got down to work. By midday the I was still not done when the library closed for the day and I had to take my books home with me and continued there. I got home made myself some yummy tea and sat right back down with my work. By eleven PM I was about forty percent done with my work. I need to get into bed early because my first day of work starts tomorrow at eight AM. I fell asleep and had my first nightmare in years and it was of my attack with this Mike guy. Everything hurts twice as much in my dream then it did in real life. The next morning when my alarm started to buzz I wanted to throw it against my bedroom wall. I looked at myself in my mirror on my way to the bathroom. Kate was almost done as I entered the bathroom.

‘Hey.’ I said yawning on my way to the toilet.

‘Morning. What’s wrong?’

‘Couldn’t sleep last night. You’re up early?’ I asked her washing my hands.

‘Yes, we have an early meeting at the office. I might be late tonight as well, I’m meeting Elliot after work for dinner.’

‘Really the great Mr.. Elliot Grey is taking you out for dinner?’

‘Yes, he is. Isn’t he romantic?’

‘Yeah, I guess. Please promise me something, Kate?’

‘Anything?’ She spoke then turned to me at the basin.

‘Be careful of the Grey men. I don’t want you hurt okay.’

‘Yes, mother.’ She answered sarcastically with a naughty smile.

‘No, I mean it, Kate. You told me in the hospital that you see me as a sister and sisters can look out for one another.’

‘Of course. Very well, my special sister, I promise I’ll be careful.’

‘Good. I might work way into the night anyway I have my first assignment to hand in next week. So you kids have fun okay.’

‘Okay. Bye, see you tonight.’ She gave me a quick hug then was off.

‘Bye, drive safe!’ I yelled as she head out the front door and it slams shut behind her. I rushed through my routines and got dressed in one of my new office's outfits. I stepped into my high heel shoes and with a cereal bar in my mouth, I head out to my new place of employment. I sat in traffic listening to the traffic reports and finally decided to listen to some of my ‘Snow Patrol’ while I drive through traffic. I got to the staff parking and I met up with Alice the HR lady and she showed me to the apartment I will be working at. Alice introduces me to my new boss, Mr.. Jack Hyde a man in his mid to end the forties. I will be his secretary and he gave me my job description.

He showed me around and judging by his closeness of invading my personal space it is starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Yet for my first day, I tolerate it so he can show me what he wants to do and how he would like his things done. By ten AM I got most of the things he told me and started to set in and started to do my work. He gave me a ton of letters to type out and his ugly crab scribbles I have to decipher his handwriting as well. By two in the afternoon I got most of his handwriting analyzed, and it made the rest of my typing mush easier. By four PM I send over all his letters he wanted me to type out and I finally set out to get myself something from the cafeteria.

I grabbed myself a yogurt and a fruit juice and head back to my desk and ate while I worked. I answered phones and done some other smaller things for Jack. By six thirty PM, I packed up for the day and head home. Jack walked me out and I head to my little Wonda. He waved me off and I’m getting a funny vibe from the man. I got home, then got dressed in sweats as I sat down with my Chinese takeout as I start on the rest of my school work. I worked till way into the night. By eleven PM Kate stepped back into the apartment dragging Elliot to her room. They said a quick hi as they head for Kate’s room. I got my earphone’s from my room and plugged them in just as they started to get loud. I continue to work and when I looked at the clock on my laptop it said two forty AM in the morning. I finally saved everything twice then head to bed. The following morning I was at the office by seven thirty AM and was already busy with the stuff Jack left on my desk to do with the instructions. Since he is the Media department chief.

All media related documentation goes through our office and being Jack’s secretary I am also now the office head secretary and I need to get organized and familiar with everything in and around our office. So for the next few days, I train myself to get familiar with all things in the media department. We have the ad campaign department and we have the printed media department and then we have the editorial department where everything gets send to for final proofing for the big yeah or nay.

So by Friday afternoon Jack invites me to go have a drink with him and I told him I don’t think it is a good idea so I just continued with my work. I have to keep this creepy man at arm’s length at all cost. I will have to record everything I do for him so to keep my end of this employee, employer relationship with him clean. I don’t want anything to screw up the work I’m doing here. By five PM I gave Christian his first contact call in a week, I decided I let him stew long enough. He respected my wishes of giving me time to think.

‘Ana? Is everything alright?’ He asked as he answered.

‘Hello, Mr.. Grey. Yes, everything is perfectly fine. I just wanted to hear your voice.’

‘It is really great hearing from you as well. What are you doing tonight?’ He asked me as I know he is fishing for details.

‘I have to finish my assignment for school I am almost done. You want to come over for dinner Kate and Elliot’s going away for the weekend so I have to the place to myself.’

‘That would be great. See you later then Miss Steele.’

‘Christian?’

‘Yes…’ He spoke a little too eager.

‘I really missed you. I just want you to know that.’

‘I missed you to the baby. Can I pick you up?’

‘I finish at five thirty PM.’

‘I’ll get you out front then. Is it okay to leave my car in the garage?’

‘Of course, no harm will come to it here.’

‘Thank you, see you in a bit.’

‘Laters baby.’ He sounded playful I have never heard him so playful before it is quite nice to see this side of him. I tidy my desk and saved all my work. I stored away all my stuff I want to keep on file for future evidence. I locked my desk drawer and put both keys in my briefcase.

‘Goodnight Jack, have a great weekend.’ I spoke as I pass his office.

‘The same to you Miss Steele.’ I head out to the front of the building and met up where Taylor was waiting to open my door for me.

‘Evening Taylor.’ I smiled at him.

‘Miss Steele, good evening.’ Taylor spoke as he returned my smile and I got in. Christian was on his phone as I gave him a peck on his cheek for saying hello. I learned in my week working at Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. that the Ros he keeps speaking to is, in fact, Christian’s right-hand woman. And that Ros is, in fact, a lesbian and a very attractive one at that. He is speaking to her now and a project out in Dubai they are discussing. Taylor slides back into the driver seat and drove off towards my apartment.

‘So Taylor, I haven’t asked yet, but have you gotten in touch with Ray yet?’

‘Yes, ma’am I have and we are going fishing in Portland this weekend which will be my off weekend.’

‘That is so nice. Well, you two must go enjoy yourselves and be safe.’ I spoke to Taylor while Christian was still talking to Ros.

‘We will.’ Taylor responded. Christian spoke to Ros looking between Taylor and me.  What? I have told him the story he can’t still be jealous, can’t he? I just turned and looked out my window and watch the sunset as a lovely pink color paint the building clouds, and then change to a lovely orange color. We got stuck in traffic and I lay down on Christian’s lap. He played with my hair as I heard Ros talk to him on the other end. He looked down at me and smiled. I ran my fingers threw his sideburns. How can a single man be so darn sexy and it is legal all at the same time. He closed his eyes at the feel of my fingers through his sideburns and his unruly hair.

‘Yes, Ros but we have to think about the liabilities to and the extra expenses for going that route… no…no…no… I just think we should hold onto that option before we move forward. Yes, get the figures and we’ll meet first thing Monday morning. Good.’ He ends his call and finally bends down where I still lay on his lap as he gave me a kiss.

‘Evening Miss Steele. You look really lovely.’

‘Thank you, Mr.. Grey you are rather dashing yourself in this nice suit.’

‘I am?’ He asked me with a smile.

‘Yes, sir.’ I smiled shyly up at him.

‘So how was your first week of work?’ He asked me.

‘I like everyone. Everything such a well-oiled machine except…’ I started to speak then rather stop myself before I could get my boss into unnecessary trouble.

‘Except what Ana?’ He prompted. Oh, crap now he is going to fish for information. How do I do this? I sat back up, looking at my hands in my lap. ‘What is it, Ana? Please you know you can tell me anything.’ He took my hand so I’ll look at him.

‘Look I don’t want to make trouble in the office. I will just have to learn how to deal with the issue.’

‘No baby that is not good. Come on baby spill it?’

‘Look I really didn’t want to tell you it almost slipped out. I don’t want to be the cause of someone’s job just because I feel a bit uncomfortable. I will have to work around it.’

‘Ana!’ He is starting to use his angry voice I came to know quite well over the past seven weeks. I sighed heavily.

‘If you insist so strongly then, here it is. Mr.. Jack Hyde makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. I know I’m his secretary but it is just the way he invades one's space the way he does.’ I blabber out the whole week's bottle up frustration. Christian just kept silent and listened to me. ‘Please, Christian I will have to learn to deal with it. If it continues I will let you know. Maybe it will change next week.’

‘Very well Miss Steele. The second this continues you will let me know?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Good girl.’ He pulled me closer and gave me a hug. We finally arrived at my apartment and Taylor drove off after we got safely into my building. We rode the elevator up to my fifth-floor apartment, I got the front door open and we got settled.

‘This really is a cozy apartment, you girls have here.’ He started to walk around.

‘Yes, it is. I really like the building style.’ I spoke as I started to get everything ready for dinner.

‘Can I help?’ He asked and somehow I can’t picture Christian doing anything that involves any form of cooking or baking related yet thinking of him covered only in a full apron and flour over his one cheek and mouth makes that mental image just so super hot.

‘You want to help me? Have you ever cooked anything without Mrs.. Jones doing everything for you Mr.. Grey?’

‘No, but there’s a first time for everything, Miss Steele.’

‘Very well. Here are some tomatoes and carrots to dice and slice.’ I showed him real quick and got cooking on the rest of our food. I got the chicken in the oven and while Christina is busy cutting everything to machine precision, I got the rice on the stove and started on the sauce. He was finally done cutting everything when he nicked his thumb with the sharp end of the knife.

‘Oh, my goodness. I’ll get you a band-aid.’ He put his thumb in his mouth while I run around to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. I got back over to him and cleaned out his thumb first then put the band-aid on his thumb.

‘Thank you, Miss Steele.’

‘You’re welcome Christian.’ I spoke as I turned back to our cooking food. The sauce is almost done the chicken is on the brink of being well cooked and the rice needs to go for a few more minutes. He sat on the bar stool just watching me work around the kitchen.

‘Dinner is almost ready.’ I let him know.

‘Thank you, Miss Steele. Okay, I can’t take this suspense anymore Ana I have to know what you thought about this week. I tried so hard this week to keep my distance from you but knowing that you are in the building I wanted so many times this week to ran down to your floor and hold and kiss you, and know that we are okay. So please I have to know?’ He pleaded.

‘Well, Mr.. Grey if you must know. I thought long and hard about everything you told me this whole week and although my heart goes out for all the pain you had to go through at such a very young age. I still don’t get why you chose such a lifestyle, to begin with yet you said it helped you through tough times. If it helped you then who am I to judge. I know every person is unique and have very different ways to deal with tons of different situations. Yet when I made my final conclusion with whatever happened in your past is just that Christian. It’s in your past. What done is done. There is nothing you with all your wealth can do to change anything that has happened in the past so all we can do now, is shake it off and move forward together.’

‘What are you say Miss Steele?’ He looked a bit confused by all my normal blabber.

‘I’m saying whatever happened with you and Elena, yet I also suspect others as well. It is all in the past and there is nothing you or I can do to change it and if you are really willing to start fresh I will be very happy to move forward with you. Yet I also have to add now that I really don’t like Elena very much at the moment for what she tried on you earlier.’

‘That is understandable. Thank you, Ana I was so worried this whole week, thinking I might lose you.’

‘What did I told you last Friday when I left coming here?’

‘That it is not goodbye just a recess.’ He spoke my words.

‘Yes, that is correct. So what do you say now Mr.. Grey?’

‘Thank you, baby.’ He walked over to me and gave me a hug, as I turned off all our cooked food. I returned his hug and gave him a brief kiss. ‘Everything smells so nice.’ He said as I turned from him and got our chicken from the oven and I directed Christian where to find plates, so he could get them ready. We dished up our food and grab the cheap bottle of wine from the fridge as we sat down at the dining table. We ate and talked about our day.

‘So how is Ros?’

‘As always pushy, but I understand her urgency for pushing this project through. And you Miss Steele beside for your boss, how is the rest of the office treating you?’

‘Well I like my work environment very much, everyone I worked with so far has been really nice. Thank you for asking.’ I spoke then took a sip of my wine as I just watch Christian eat. He really looks tired tonight. ‘What’s wrong?’ I asked placing my glass back on the table and reach for his hand.

‘It’s Elena, she’s been nagging me for the past three days and with everything going on with our international dealings she is putting pressure on me to help her with her blackmailing case and on top of that since she met you baby she really doesn’t like you and you don’t like her clearly. It just put me under extra pressure and I couldn’t sleep for most of this week.’ I stood up and came too sat on his lap cupping his face in my hands so he would look in my eyes.

‘I am really sorry for putting you under so much pressure this past week, will you forgive me for being so selfish.’

‘Of course, I forgive you, Ana. Besides, you are not as selfish as you think you are, Miss. All this time in the past seven weeks together is that I learned how none materialistic you really are and a very unselfish person. I’ve met your mother and step-father and they constantly spoke of it. By the way, they talked to you baby is that you took care of them from a young age.’

‘Really? I never thought of it like that. Yes, when I lived with my mother I had to keep an eye on her with her hair brain schemes she wants to do ever odd week and then when I was ten and a half when I came to live with Ray on the base I volunteered to do the cooking and housework since he was always busy with his maggots as he called his newly enlisted troops he need to train. So I guess you are right Mr.. Grey that I in my own child ways took care of them. I never really gave it that much thought it was just a task that needs filling and I took it on.’ He just smiled at me then shook his head.

‘Well, baby I really would like to take care of you for once. If you’ll let me please?’ He looked up at me and now he looked even more tired than before.

‘If that is what will make you happy then yes, Mr.. Grey I will let you. But right now you look so tired. Turn off your phone for tonight, march in there and go to bed. I will clean up here quickly and I will join you in my room once I’m done out here. Alright?’

‘Yes, ma’am. As you wish.’ He gave me a brief kiss then head towards the bathroom.  Christian got busy in the bathroom while I cleaned up our dishes. By the time I was done in the kitchen he walked out of the bathroom all cleaned up and smelling nice. I asked for his clothes except for his suit and got his and my laundry going. I got him into bed. I lay with him letting him hold me till he fell asleep. It hasn't even taken that long to get him to fall asleep. He must surely be very tired to fall asleep so quickly. I got my bath things and got started on my shower.  After my shower, I got our washed clothes in the dryer and started on the last of my assignment and by one AM I was done. I saved my assignment and then set out to print it out my thirty to thirty-two-page assignment. Tomorrow or rather later today I need to hit the stationary store and hand in my books at the library. I was on my way to bed with a glass of water I got from the kitchen when Christian gave a few loud cries and I ran to him. I placed my glass of water on the nightstand and turned on the soft light. Christian was having a nightmare he told me about over dinner. This is much worst then he made it sound earlier. So I lay down and just held him tightly to me. He still didn’t calm down so I released him and sat on my knees cupping his face, calling him.

‘Christian… Christian sweetheart wakes up… Christian love opens your eyes…’

‘Ana…’ He murmurs as his eyes started to flutter open. ‘Oh, thank god you’re here. You must have left.’ He continues. He pulled me closer and held me to him.

‘I’m right here baby. I just took a shower and I got busy with the last of my school work when you started having a nightmare and I came running. I never really left you Christian.’ I could see his face visibly relax. I gave him the glass of water I already had on my night stand and he drank some of it.

‘Come now baby girl you look tired too. Let’s just go to sleep.’ He spoke as he lay back down on his pillow. I lay down beside him and turned off the light on my nightstand and we both just fell asleep. 

The next morning my phone rang and it was Sawyer Christian’s other security detail that is looking for him about a situation back in Escala. Christian took my phone and talked to Sawyer. I got up and quickly ironed his things I washed last night and we both got dressed. There must be a situation at the penthouse because Christian was getting dressed in a hurry and by the way, he was talking.

‘Yes, Sawyer good. Keep her there I am on my way. Also get Dr. Flynn to come and fetch her. Yes…yes… We’ll be there in a few minutes.’ He hung up and we are rushing through our bathroom routines as we got dressed. I was done and waiting for Christian to finish up in the bathroom. I was combing my hair into a ponytail and then tie it with a hair tie. I grabbed my purse, my books I want to hand back to at the library. He strolled out of the bathroom and we were off once he got his shoes on. He drives his car Taylor left for him last night. He drove us the seven blocks to Escala. He parked in the underground parking lot and we head up to the penthouse. I was feeling really nerves for some reason as we rode up in the elevator.

‘Ana, look this situation has to do with one of my old subs that are currently going through a mental break. She showed up this morning at my penthouse out of the blue. I have been looking for her everywhere but she always gave us the slip. So when she started to cut her wrists in front of Mrs.. Jones as a drastic measure to get my attention Sawyer managed to knock her out and they attend to her small cut.’

‘Oh, do what you have to do Christian. I’m only here to support you no matter what.’

‘Do you know how great you are Miss Steele?’ He held me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. We arrived at the penthouse and everything were alive with activity. Mrs.. Jones was helping Dr. Flynn, this must be Christian’s psychiatrist. They are attending to a very skinny brunet woman on the couch. Christian moved from my side and walked over to where all the activity were happening. I sat on the bar stool at the breakfast bar watching everyone go about their business. Christian and Dr. Flynn later walked over to me.

‘Ana, I would like to introduce you to Dr. John Flynn. John this is my girlfriend Anastasia Rose Steele.’

‘It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Dr. Flynn.’

‘It is really nice to finally meet you as well Anastasia.’

‘Please, it’s Ana.’ I insisted and the nice doctor’s smile just got larger and warmer, as we shook hands.

‘Well, I have a long drive ahead of me. I will take my leave of you now Christian. Ana.’ He spoke tipping his invisible hat to me.

‘Yes, please drive safe and will you give me updates on Leila’s progress please.’ Christian spoke as they shook hands.

‘Of course my friend. Have a nice day.’

‘And you as well John.’ Christian spoke as Sawyer picked up the tiny woman from the couch and carried her to the elevator as he and Dr. Flynn head into the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and they were gone. Christian turned to me and looked at me as he took my hands.

‘Now Miss Steele, come I want to go get some breakfast and then do whatever you planned for the day.’

‘Breakfast does sound nice. But before we go, are you alright Christian?’

‘Yes, Leila is finally taken care off. She was just one of a very long list that’s taken care off.’

‘So she was one of your BDSM partners then?’

‘Yes she was and it was a really long time ago.’

‘Very well Mr.. Grey it was in your past, we are moving forward in our future right?’

‘Yes, Miss Steele we sure are.’

‘Fantastic. Now let’s do breakfast. Then we need to find a stationary store and then give back my books back to the library.’ And so we set out to fill our list of things to do for the day. Finally back at my apartment and we set in on the couch where we watch some TV. Our breakfast was great and we brought back take-out in the form of some pizza and beer for later.

I got back finishing up my assignment. Then with all my stuff now ready I got back to Christian and we enjoy a nice afternoon together. We started to make out and soon we were on my bed getting each other naked. He came prepared as he pulled a string of condoms from his pants pocket. I just looked at him all sexy and wonderful while he rolled the condom on his amazing length.

‘Are you ready baby?’ He asked hovering over me.

‘Yes. Please just be gentle with me Mr.. Grey, this is my first time.’

‘Are you serious? Do you want to do it then?’ He asked me.

‘Yes. For the first time in my existence, I have finally found my one and only to do it with. I found it in you, mysterious  and wonderful Christian Grey.’ I pulled him down to me so I could kiss him.

‘Wait? Ana baby looks I am very honored that I’m your first but are you 100% sure.’

‘More than I have ever been in my whole life Christian.’

‘Very well Anastasia as you so wish.’ He spoke and got to work on me with his magical hands and fingers are all over me and it was even better than I imagine it to be. I pulled lubricant and my vibrator from my nightstand.

‘Miss Steele you naughty girl.’ I smiled up at him and he started to play with me with his fingers and my toy. I was so to speak bursting at the seams and he wasn’t even inside me yet. I was still riding out my last intense orgasm when he pinned me to my mattress as he pushes my legs further apart.

‘Are you ready baby?’

‘Yes.’ I answered and he so slowly sinks into me. ‘Ah!’ I cry out as he ripped through my virginity and I cling to him.

‘Baby, you okay?’ He asked looking so concerned into my eyes as I just look up at him.

‘I will just hold still for a minute.’ I started to feel better and smiled up at him.

‘Feeling better yet baby?’

‘Yes, love let’s continue please I feel better.’ He bends down and kissed me as he started to move more and more and soon we are both calling each other’s names. I fell asleep in his arms as he holds me to him.

The next morning I woke up while the most amazing gray stormy eyes looked at me.

‘Morning.’ I spoke as I stretched and felt like an old woman who was stiff and sore in places I never knew existed before.

‘Morning baby, how are you feeling?’

‘Stiff but overall great. I think I can get used to it with you Mr.. Grey.’

‘Oh is that so Miss Steele, then I will be too happy to help you out, Miss Steele.’ I smiled warmly at him as he was clearly ready for more action. I rolled on top of him and kissed him and kissed his neck, jaw, and nibble on his ear while I held him so I can slide over him. We both moaned at the contact and I started to move my hips. I made my man moan in pleasure a few good times and in so set me off a couple of times. He later switched with me and he made me turn on my front and he entered me from behind and boy was it earth shattering. After our awesome fabulous time, we took a shower together as we washed each other.

‘You know Ana I never felt like this before with a stunning woman such as yourself.’

‘Really? I really have nothing to compare this feeling too but to me, it is pretty darn special like you are.’ I could see him react to my words. ‘Why is it so hard to except that you really are a wonderful man Christian.’

‘Please don’t do this not now.’ He spoke finish up then got out and dried off.

‘Very well. Will you tell me about it one day?’

‘Yes, one day but not now, do you understand.’

‘No not really but if you agreed to at least tell me one day then I am happy for now.’

‘Thank you.’ I finished up in the shower and got out. He got dressed and I went through my morning routine. Afterward, I got dressed and started on our breakfast. Christian came walking out of my room with his phone stuck to his ear.  I listened while he talked to someone very angrily.

‘What do you mean he slipped through your finger, Ryan? Yes mail me your report and keep me posted on any other progress.’ He hung up as he sat down at the breakfast nook. I hand him his coffee and when everything was done we sat down and ate our breakfast. We were nearly done with breakfast when his phone started to ring off the hook. My poor man, he has such a stressed live.

‘WHAT! When?’ He yelled and it made me jump. ‘Yes, I can be there in about thirty to forty minutes. Good.’ He hung up and drank the last of his coffee.

‘What’s wrong?’ I asked taking his hand in mine to calm him a bit. He had his eyes closed and his lips pressed in a hard angry line.

‘Someone broke in at one of my sites and I have to go and see to it. Come with me.’

‘I don’t want to be in the way.’

‘Oh, of course, you won’t. Please, I would like it if you come with me.’ I gave it some thought and ten minutes later we were out the door heading to downtown Seattle. I have not yet been in this part of the city since I am a new resident of the city. We got to the burgled site and man was everything trashed. One of Christian’s security team, a woman no doubt called Prescott gave him the fact and damages done to the property. He gave me his phone and I took his million calls as I now act as his secretary. Christian head of digital security with a few other team member arrived just as the forensic team of the police left. Welch and his team moved in and got to work. By six PM they finally made their final assessment of the damages and the stolen equipment it come down to just over a million dollars. I could see Christian was not just mad he was more in the ways of being pissed. Welch found that one of the fingerprints he scanned was, in fact, Mike Wallis’s. The man really went from woman abuser to thief on a little over two months. Now I feel sick and angry. I took Christian’s phone and went to sit in the car while he went about his business. By seven twenty PM, one of Elliot’s construction crew came round and looked at what Christian want them to fix. Sawyer and Prescott took a million pictures for the insurance company and I just watch everything play out while I’m still in the car. Finally, his phone calmed down by ten thirty PM. I fell asleep in the car. I was only slightly woken as I was being carried to bed by Christian.

‘Christian…?’ I mumbled.

‘Shhh… go back to sleep baby.’ He soothed.

‘Okay.’ I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his neck. He lay me down and I fell back asleep. ‘Did you get the notepad I wrote all your messages on, in the car?’

‘Yes, I have. Now go back to sleep baby.’

‘Okay. Night-night.’ I mumble some more and fell back to sleep.

The next morning when I opened my eyes and I’m lay in Christian’s bed at Escala with him still sleeping beside me. I looked at the alarm clock and it was six thirty AM so I got up took a shower and got ready for a work day. I walked back into the room and I have a bag of things. Did he stop by my apartment to pick me up my things? He really is something special. I got dressed and went out to the kitchen to get myself some tea or juice from the fridge. Mrs.. Jones was busy in the kitchen.

‘Morning Mrs.. Jones.’ I smiled at her.

‘Morning Ana, what would you like for breakfast?’ She asked me with a warm smile on her face.

‘Just some oatmeal would be nice with some fruit juice.’

‘Coming right up.’ She got busy and I got to scroll through the morning paper. I got to the business section and the media must have gotten wind of the break-in at Christian’s company because it is front page news of the business paper. Mrs.. Jones sat my breakfast down in front of me and I ate while I read the article. Damn it! Someone must have given this reporter the inside story he is going into such detail. Christian is going to flip his lid when he sees this. I was almost down with my breakfast when my man strolled towards me all smiles.

‘Good morning.’ I smiled back at him.

‘Morning.’ He said and sat down next to me giving my temple a kiss.

‘Morning Mr.. Grey. What would you like this morning?’ Mrs.. Jones asked handing Christian his morning coffee.

‘One of your nice omelet’s would be nice thank you, Mrs.. Jones.’

‘Coming right up, sir.’ She got busy as I got up my courage to give him the paper with the headlines.

‘What are you reading Miss Steele?’ I finally showed him and his good humor fade away as the morning clouds roll in for a rainy day in Seattle. I left him to be so he could read the paper. I brushed my teeth then set out.

‘Hold on Ana.’ Christian called out to me as I head towards the elevator.

‘What can I help you with Mr.. Grey?’ I smirked at him a little, he smiled back at me with his perfect teeth.

‘Look I know you know about this Mike situation as of today Sawyer will be your security detail to protect you so you don’t go anywhere without him, do you understand me, Miss Steele?’

‘Yes, sir.’ I agreed as Sawyer appeared behind us.

‘Good I just don’t want you back in the hospital. I want you safe.’

‘As you wish sir.’

‘Thank you, Ana. Now as of today you will stay here till we catch this guy so I can keep you safe here. I will send Ryan to get some of your things from your apartment and bring it here. So you will have all your things here by tonight.’ He explained.

‘Look Christian I know you want to keep me safe at all cost but I don’t want to intrude on you here anymore than I already have. Soon you might get sick of me and kick me out anyway.’

‘That is so not true Miss Steele. I really love having you here and I have to say with you sleeping by my side I do sleep much better at night, without my nightmares. I really truly insist you stay here for the time being. Please…?’

‘Very well then. See you tonight then sexy.’

‘Have a great day baby.’ He gave me a kiss as Sawyer and I stepped into the elevator heading for the basement parking lot.  

‘Thank you for driving me to work, Sawyer.’ I spoke standing by myself.

‘Oh, it is only a pleasure ma’am. I will be around your office today, I have very strict orders from Mr.. Grey to protect you, Miss Steele.’ Sawyer told me as we rode the elevator down.

‘Please Luke, call me Ana. All this Miss Steele stuff makes me feel so old.’

‘Very well but only amongst us if Mr.. Grey finds out it will be my neck.’

‘I understand. Thanks, Luke.’

‘You’re welcome Ana.’ He smiled at me as we arrived at the basement parking.

‘My other car is still at Grey House will it be okay to leave it there?’

‘Oh yes, there’s a lot of surveillance cameras at the Grey House and will be very saved there.’ Sawyer said as we got into the car and drove off.  We got stuck in traffic. There was a horrible accident on the highway we are on and traffic didn’t move an inch because a helicopter came in to fetch on of the drivers in critical condition and flew off again in a hurry. It was about a half an hour later when we could drive the last bit of distance to the office. I got to the office a whole thirty- five minutes late thanks to the traffic and boy did Jack flipped his lid at me for being late.

‘What do you think this is Miss Steele, college. This is unacceptable.’ He went off on me for the past thirty minutes going at over and over as he yelled. That is it when I had enough.

‘Damn it! Jack what, do you want me to do about the fucking traffic. Just back the hell off.’ I yelled back at him after I took his harsh outburst on me long enough. He points his short fat index finger in my face as he narrows his eyes at me.

‘This is your first warning Miss Steele I will not stand for you talking abuse.’

‘Good now you know how I feel for the past thirty minutes of you going off on me. The one time I defend myself you give me a warning for what exactly for natural circumstances beyond my control. Did you know the accident on the road, they had to airlift one of the drivers to the hospital.’ He just looked at me wide-eyed as I went on. Serves him right, jackass.

‘Just get to work you have a lot of things to do today.’ He pushed me out of his office. I got to my desk and there were a few things to type out and file and a couple of e-mails to reply to and then proofread some browsers that need to go for the new Darfur project out in Dubai, for Christian. So I sat down and got to work on everything. By one PM all my work was updated and I proofread all the three browsers I corrected all the things I saw wrong and send it all back. I am so impressed with everything I have read on the browsers of the project. I let Jack know I’m going for lunch and as I got my wallet Sawyer was at my side as we head to the cafeteria for something to eat and drink. Sawyer and I got our lunch and sat outside in the cute little artificial garden with a little water feature. I ate my fruit salad as I just stare at the water feature.

‘Mr.. Grey?’ Sawyer answered his phone. ‘Yes, Miss Steele is on her lunch break, sir. Yes very well.’ Sawyer spoke and hand me his phone.

‘Hello.’ I spoke first.

‘Hi. You yelled at Jack?’

‘Yes, he yelled at me for thirty minutes first before I could start to defend myself. Sawyer and I were caught in that terrible traffic this morning because of the horrible accident on our way to work.’

‘So he yelled at you for being late then?’

‘Yes. You know how early we left home this morning. We only got to the office thirty- five to nine.’

‘Very well Miss Steele. I understand. So what are you doing baby?’ He is clearly board and tries to prolong our time together.

‘Sawyer and I, we’re having lunch. Are you in a meeting?’

‘No I’m at the burgled property, downtown.’

‘Oh, please be safe. I’ll see you tonight.’ I spoke quickly.

‘Yes, I’ll see you tonight baby. And you stay safe as well.’

‘I will. Love you bye.’ I heard him gasp at my words.

‘Bye baby.’ We hung up and I hand Sawyer back his phone.

‘Luke, how long have you been working for Mr.. Grey?’ I finally asked him just to break the silence.

‘Well it was about four years ago I left the FBI to come and work for Mr.. Grey and yes he can be harsh in some of his demands but all his request is not without reason and me really truly like working for Mr.. Grey. My previous boss was becoming power hungry and started to make outrageous requests and that is when I called it and resigned. I think my old boss is now a senator at the Whitehouse.’ Sawyer explained.

‘Goodness. So you would say Mr.. Grey is a good man then?’ What I need to hear it from someone other than Taylor.

‘Yes, ma’am Mr.. Grey is really one of the good guys out there. That, in my books, is very rare.’

‘Yes, he sure is a very rare specimen of a man.’

‘That he is ma’am.’ We got up and walked back to my office. I got back to work. By six PM I got my things and I walked with Sawyer where Christian was waiting for me out front of Grey House. He got out as I walked towards him. I smiled at him as something told me to look around and a man I now notice with a gun pointed it right at Christian. Sawyer saw what I saw and he and I ran into two different directions. I ran towards the gunman and Sawyer ran to reach Christian. Sawyer yelled for Taylor inside the car and Taylor leaped out of the car gun ready. Now that Taylor is out of the car he moved to Christian’s side. I reached the gunman. The gunman didn’t saw me coming at him and I knock the man really hard to the harsh concrete ground as a shot went off and I punched the man’s face, with all the power and strength I could muster.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep on reading...

**Chapter 3**

The gunman was now out cold, Taylor ran towards me. I look back at Christian and he was lying on the sidewalk. I turned to the man with the gun and kicked him with all my might between his legs where he lay unconscious on the sidewalk as I ran full out towards Christian. I fell on my knees next to Christian where he was bleeding from his gunshot wound on his side.

‘Christian stay with me baby…’ I cried as I lay his head on my lap.

‘Ana… Ana…’ He called out to me.

‘I am right here baby… Save your strength.’ I spoke through my tears. Taylor and Sawyer picked Christian up painfully from the sidewalk and carried him to the car where they lay him on my lap as we raced to the hospital. I’m on the phone and holding my blouse to Christian’s wound to stop his bleeding.

‘Grace, Christian has been shot we are racing him to you as we speak.’

‘Come in through the emergency room we will be waiting for you there.’ Grace spoke and I could hear she is near tears herself.

‘Thank you.’ I hung up and applied more pressure to his wound. He cried out in pain.

‘A-Ana… I…l-l- love… you… t-to.’ He utter.

‘Oh, baby I love you more. Just stay with me. Keep awake. What happened downtown today?’ I thought of keeping him talking.

‘Elliot showed up early and started to repair the damages from the thief.’ He explained as he faces is starting to lose color.

‘Oh, how was Elliot?’ I continued that train of thought.

‘According to him, Kate is a very demanding little diva. His words, not mine.’ He smiled through all his pain.

‘I can totally agree with him. I have seen her diva's in full swing on stages this past four years.’

‘We are almost there Miss Steele.’ Sawyer let me know. I smooth his hair back and looked into his eyes.

‘Thanks, Sawyer.’ I looked back down at Christian and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

‘Stay with me baby we are almost at the hospital.’ I just kept the pressure on his wound.

‘Why are you covered in blood baby? Are you hurt too?’ He asked me cupping my face, with his cold hand.

‘This not my blood baby it is all yours.’ I told him, as he frowns like it doesn’t make any sense.

‘My blood?’He asked and swallowed.

‘Yes, baby you’ve been shot. Don’t you remember?’ He just shook his head. We came to a complete stop at the emergency room entrance and the emergency team got Christian onto a gurney and they raced off with him. Grace came to me and I just ran to her and sobbed in her arms.

‘What happened Annie?’ She asked me just like Ray would have.

‘Christian was waiting for me out front of Grey House. I walked out with Sawyer and then something told me to look to my right and this man with a gun pointing right at Christian who was waiting for me outside the car. Christian was still smiling at me when Sawyer and I saw what was about to happen so we ran in two different directions. Sawyer ran for Christian and I ran for the gunman. I knock the gunman really hard to the ground that was when the shot went off and I knock the man out cold. When I saw what he did to Christian I kicked his manhood real good. I really hope he can’t reproduce after today. Then we race Christian here.’

‘Oh, my goodness sweetheart. What an awful evening.’

‘Yes, it was. Will he be okay? I can’t lose him, Grace, he is my everything.’ I cried some more. A nurse at the emergency desk gave me a packet of tissues. I thanked her.

‘Ana!’ Christian yelled for me in the room he was in. Grace steered me towards him in the room.

‘I’m right here baby.’ I called out and took his free hand.

‘Are you okay baby?’ He asked me as the doctors and nurses work on him.

‘I’m perfectly fine I just have a few scraps nothing major. You just be good and do as your told Grey.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ He spoke and swallowed hard clearly he is a mountain of pain. They finally got Christian’s bleeding stopped and raced him off to x-rays while Sawyer, Taylor and I gave our statements to the police with Carrick stand beside me holding me around my shoulders. The police finally let us be. Carrick heard the whole story as I told it to the police. He couldn’t thank, me enough for my courage. Grace found us as she carried a first aid kit with her. Christian is in surgery. The bullet traveled all the way up to his ribs and got lodged between the two bottom ribs. The bullet on impact broke the bottom rib but it hasn’t hit his lunge at all. Grace told us the story as she started to clean up my wounds I got when I fell to my knees beside Christian on the sidewalk.

It really hurt as she picked out small pebbles from my scraps before she would clean it out and cover my wounds. She also handed me scrubs to change into since I was just in my camisole cover in Christian’s blood from elbows to ankles. My blouse I had on today was now ruined, with Christian’s blood. Grace showed me to the staff bathrooms with a shower and I took a shower. I got dressed in the scrubs Grace gave me and got back outside where Carrick, Elliot, and Kate were now all sitting. Kate looked up and saw me. She saw me and ran to me. She grabbed me in a chokehold hug.

‘Would you two please stop scaring us shitless Ana.’ She spoke as she kept holding me.

‘Oh, Kate it was the worst thing to ever live through. I felt my heart being squeezed lifeless in front of my very eyes.’ I sobbed on her shoulder. She let go of me as I spoke so she could look at me.

‘Come sit down. Carrick already told us everything.’ She explained. I just nod my head then let her lead me to our waiting party. Carrick held me to his side while he held Grace to his other side as we both sat crying silently. What felt like an entire year has passed, a doctor finally came out to talk to us. Okay, he spoke more to Grace than after he left she turned to us and told us the whole story.

‘He is doing great. They fixed his rib cage and attended to his other injuries. He is under heavy medication to keep him still but we can see him in thirty minutes or so in his room.’ I sighed in relieve. I almost fainted and I was very close to completely faint, till Carrick gave me a hug and kept me from falling over.

‘Grace have they gave the bullet to the police?’ Kate asked.

‘Yes, it is standard protocol to gunshot victims.’ Grace let all of us know.

‘Oh, good.’ I looked at Sawyer and Taylor and they just nod their head at me like they knew what I was thinking and Taylor got on his phone calling someone. Kate came over to me and gave me her support. I was started shaking and I couldn’t stop at all. Grace jumped into action.

‘Delayed shock.’ She said and wrapped a blanket around me as Kate just rubbed my back and I started crying.

‘He is okay now, sweetie. Come let’s go and see him.’ Kate spoke into my heart and all I could do was nod my head at her as I whipped my tears away. We head up to the third floor of the hospital and we all strolled to his room. Everyone walked in as I stayed back in the hall. What if I’m in shock if he doesn’t look like the Christian I know he is?

‘Ana honey you coming in?’ Kate and Grace came to see what’s keeping me. I pulled the blanket tighter around myself.

‘I’m scared of seeing him so broken.’

‘Come see he is not that broken.’ Kate took my hand and dragged me to Christian’s bedside. He was sleeping and only have a ton of IV’s and a heart monitor on his finger. By visiting hours Elliot, Kate and Carrick left. Grace and I stayed behind. Sawyer asked me if I need anything. Grace jumped at the opportunity and told him an overnight bag with an outfit for work tomorrow. I wasn’t planning on leaving Christian’s side for one second. His phone in his nightstand ringed and it was Ros. I answered it and told her what happened. She told me not to worry she got everything under control at Grey House till Christian is back on his feet. The phone started ringing again and I could help most of Christian’s callers. I got a few blank pieces of paper and wrote down the most important messages. By one AM everything went quiet and I fell asleep. Grace had to attend to her other patients. I took a hold of Christian’s hand and it felt so warm.

‘Please don’t ever scare the shit out of me like this mister. I almost died when I saw you on the sidewalk. How can you make me fall in love with you so quickly? I can’t imagine my life without you, Mr. Christian Grey. Please don’t ever leave me.’ I kissed his hand and his cheek. The only noise in the room was from Christian’s heart monitor. While still holding his hand I lay down on my arms and fell asleep. By five AM I was wide awake so I took a shower then got dressed in my work clothes. Taylor and Sawyer came into Christian’s room.

‘Morning ma’am.’ They both greeted in unison.

‘Morning. Do you have any news yet?’

‘Yes, ma’am. Welch found that the bullet they removed from Mr. Grey was in fact from one of the known associates of Mr. Mike Wallis. He found out that Mr. Grey is searching for him and he hired a hit man to take Mr. Grey out. But you ma’am as tiny as you take out the hit man and he is currently in surgery under heavy FBI guard to mend his jaw and you kick him so hard that you literally crushed both his testicles.’ Taylor let me know and I could see the pain on both their faces.

‘I was purely on adrenaline anger and didn’t know my own strength. Sorry if it makes you guys uncomfortable.’

‘Ray did mention that he taught you military basics. Which I must say came to good use in Mr. Grey’s defense in the end.’ Taylor spoke as he smiled at me.

‘Oh, daddy said all that did he?’ I smiled at both of them.

‘Yes, Ana he did. He also asked me to keep an eye on you for him.’

‘You have enough to deal with as is James. I am sure Luke can look after me just fine.’ I rubbed Sawyer’s arm real quick.

‘I sure can Ana.’ Sawyer smiled at me. ‘How late would you like to leave for work?’

‘I want to go to work early so I can get back here after work.’ I explained.

‘Of course.’ They said then I quickly wrote a letter to Christian and then Sawyer and I left the office. I got at the office and no one was in yet. I got to work on the stuff left on my desk last night and by nine when the office got more lively with my fellow co-workers I just worked as the stuff pile on. In between, I took Christian’s calls and messages. The press got wind of Christian and Ros took a prepared speech I overlooked quickly and gave it to her as she asked me to be with her while she gives her speech, over my lunch time. She delivered her kind of vague speech to the information hungry zoo that is the media. By four PM I left the office with Ros’s permission to go to the hospital. We got there and I was taking a call from Christian’s phone that never once stopped ringing during the day. I got to the notepad I left on Christian’s nightstand and wrote down the message, then hung up.

‘Miss Steele, are you taking my calls now to?’ Christian asked me as he looked over to me.

‘Christian… I thought I die a million times since yesterday. How are you feeling baby?’ I asked giving him a tender kiss.

‘Like a bus broke down on my chest.’

‘Well, I know the feeling. You just lay still and heal, Mr. Grey. Ros sends her to get well wishes. What a lovely driven woman.’

‘Isn’t she.’ He smiled up at me.

‘How long have you been awake?’ I asked taking his hand.

‘A few hours. My mother won’t stop fussing around me.’ He spoke and looked at Grace I only notice now in his room. I walked around his bed and greeted her with a hug and kiss on her cheek.

‘Hey, it’s a mother’s duty to fuss around her children even fully grown ones.’

‘Yeah, I guess.’ He smiled at me. ‘Mom said you sat the whole night with me?’

‘Yeah. This morning I want to go in real early so I can come right back here after work, hence why I’m here so early.’ I explain to my big boss.

‘Thank you for looking after me so well Miss Steele. Taylor gave me the report on everything and according to him you injured my shooter up pretty good that he needed more surgery than me.’

‘What?’ I asked shocked.

‘Yes, even my mother can confirm it.’

‘Good.’ I made Christian laugh a little but he had to stop quickly since he started to hurt all over. ‘Get some rest I’ll be right here.’

‘Yes, Miss Steele.’ I kissed his hand and he squeezed my hand back and raised it to his lips and kissed my hand in return. ‘You know I heard everything you told me last night.’

‘What? You’re joking, right?’

‘No. You said you can’t imagine you’re live without me and that I must never leave you. I just want to say something to you, Miss Steele. I’m can’t imagine my life without ‘you’ as well Miss Steele, and I promise you that I will never ever leave you.’ His words made me cry all over again.

‘I really love you so damn much. I…’

‘It’s okay baby I get the idea. I feel the same way.’ I got up and gave him another deeper kiss. Grace and Christian’s doctor came walking into his room while we were busy. Grace walked over to me and we just listen to Christian’s doctor.

‘Mr.. Grey, welcome back.’ His doctor greeted.

‘Thank you. It is good to be back.’ He spoke and hold out his hand for me to take.

‘Now as for your injuries, you will need at least six weeks minimum to heal properly. But according to your mother here is that you will not listen to any given medical advice. It forces my hand to keep you here so we can keep an eye on you so you’ll heal properly.’ We all looked back and forth between Christian’s doctor and Christian.

‘I can’t stay here I need to be in Dubai beginning of next week.’ He started to protest.

‘Why can’t you send Ros? I’m sure she can handle things there on her own.’ I suggested.

‘We can but they want to meet me in person.’ He looked up at me.

‘I really don’t advice such extensive traveling Mr. Grey.’ His doctor spoke strongly against it.

‘What if you only give him a medical pass for says four days? I’ll go with him to keep him in line.’ I spoke before I could even think of anything it was out of my mouth. I saw Christian’s face light up at the thought of it.

‘Very well but up until then you are staying here until your travels and once your travels are over Mr. Grey you are back here. Understood?’ She looked directly at him.

‘Yes, ma’am.’ He caved. After that Christian’s doctor left and Grace stayed behind.

‘So you’re kids are going to travel together then?’

‘Well, I’ll be more like his nagging conscious following him around everywhere. By the time we are back in Seattle he would probably push me out of the plane.’ Now I made Grace and Christian laugh.

‘No baby that will never happen. You really want to be my travel nurse?’He asked me.

‘Well after everything I have been through with my own broken ribs and what you mother did to me to get me better I am kind of an expert and what you don’t know Mr. Grey, is that I have helped out in the hospital wing on the military base so I do know a thing or two about medical stuff.’

‘What? Ana honey you help out at the hospital wing at Ray’s old base?’ Grace asked me so surprised.

‘Yes. They let me do minor things and when we were not busy they taught me CPR, how to put in stitches and what to do in any kind of emergency possible known to man. So yeah I know some stuff.’

‘Well, Christian I approve of Ana going with you on your trip with a junior military trained nurse at your side I feel much more comfortable.’ Grace walked over to me and gave me a warm motherly hug.

‘I have to agree with you mom.’ He smiled then kissed my hand again.

‘Thank you for the high praise but I am really nothing special.’ I blushed at their praises.

‘None-sense, you’ll keep my stubborn head of a son in line, I can see that now.’

‘Oh, god. My mother and girlfriend are teaming up on me now. Someone help, get me out of here.’ He clearly made a joke and it made Grace and me laugh.

‘You kids be good. I’ll be back later.’

‘Okay.’ I said as she walked off. We just looked at each other and we didn’t even need to talk to just be with each other was really nice. I started to feel so tired.

‘Ana, baby. What’s wrong?’ He asked placing some of my escaped hair behind my ear.

‘I’m just so tired it’s been an extremely long day.’

‘Have you eaten anything today at all?’

‘No there wasn’t any time. I have all my work to do and in between that I had to answer your phone and Jack, of course, was in my case because my “phone” was ringing too much and keeping me from my work. Even though all my work was updated and I had to write and proofread Ros press statement about you since the media got the wind of what happened to you. So yes a very very long day.’

‘You did all that for me?’ He looked so grateful.

‘Yes, Mr. Grey. It was a situation that needed handling and I filled it.’ I explained.

‘Thank you for handling everything for me. I am sure I have a thousand messages.’

‘Yeah, a few but not thousand. Because I edit most of your things in the media department anyway I could handle most of your calls with the information I already had from the letters and browsers I proofread for you.’ Christian just stared at me like I grew a second nose as a satisfied smile broke out over his perfect face. ‘What, Mr. Grey? Did I do something I shouldn’t have?’

‘Nothing Miss Steele, and no you did nothing wrong. Please hand me my phone.’ I gave him, his fully charge the phone as he made a call to Alice at HR.

‘Alice, Grey. I need an intern PA can you recommend anyone that will come up to par? Is that so? She sounds perfect can you send her over first thing Monday morning. Good, thank you.’ He hung up and his smile grew even bigger.

‘Who are they sending?’ I asked very curiously.

‘You.’

‘Me how can that be I’m the one talking back to her boss, just last week.’

‘Well, she called you by name when I just spoke to her.’

‘Really? This is unbelievable.’

‘What do you say Miss Steele you’re up for the task?’

‘Bring it on. Just know Mr. Grey that I am the one the crushed your attackers family jewels.’

‘You did what? Oh, yes Taylor told me.’ He remembered.

‘According to Taylor, the doctors say that they couldn’t fix it at all.’ I saw that Christian so desperately wanted to laugh but he couldn’t because of his painful ribs.

‘You really did that?’

‘Yes. Let me get Taylor to tell you the story. Taylor?’

‘Yes, ma’am. Would you please be so kind and tell Mr. Grey about his attacker's injuries, please. He doesn’t seem to believe or remember you telling him.’

‘Very well ma’am. Sir, I even have pictures if you want to see.’ Taylor launched into the whole story and showed Christian and me the pictures of the gunman. For the first time since yesterday, I looked at my hands and saw that their bruise and have cuts. Grace came back later and saw my hands for the first time. I guess since they don’t really hurt I didn’t give them any notice. Grace got a nurse to attend to my hands, once the nurse started to clean my knuckles we found that I cracked some of my fingers middle joints of my middle and ring fingers and they were being strapped together to heal. Evening visiting hours came round and soon Christian’s room was full of his family even Christian’s grandparents showed up tonight. What wonderful people. He just told them the story of how I avenged him on his attacker. I didn’t know where to crawl into out of embarrassment. It was Christian’s grandmother that walked over to me and thanked me for defending her special grandson. She gave me a grandmotherly hug. As for me that never really had any grandparents having half of Christian’s felt nice.

‘Thank you, my dear, for protecting my grandson in such a way. I will be eternally grateful for it.’ She spoke and gave me one more hug before she sits down next to Christian’s grandfather.

‘You’re welcome ma’am.’ Was all I could utter between my heavy blushing. When visiting hours was over everyone said their goodnights and left, us. I stayed the night with Christian, but him being Christian insisted I go home and get proper rest. I flat out refuse and just settled in my chair. Christian’s nurse came round and took all the reading of all the monitors. She asked him if he needs any pain medication and he said yes. She walked off and a few minutes later returned with an injection with clear liquid in it and injected it into Christian’s IV baggy.

‘Now you go to sleep Mr. Stubborn I’ll be right here if you need anything. Okay.’ I spoke quickly before he falls asleep.

‘Okay. There is one thing I need to say before I f…fa…fall a…sleep.’ He started to slur his words a little.

‘What is it?’

‘I l…lov… love yo..you…’ He mumbled as his medicine took effect. I couldn’t believe it that it came out of his own mouth. I was stunned silent as I sat heavily back in my chair. I saw movement beside me. It was Taylor. Sawyer was keeping guard outside in the hall.

‘Taylor, did you just hear that?’ I asked him. He nods his head and moved closer towards me.

‘Yes, Ana I have. I can’t believe it myself. Mr. Grey must really think the world of you to say it to you.’

‘Must be. He is quite amazing isn’t he?’

‘Yes, ma’am he is quite a great man. I’ve seen people arrange things in my life but I have never work with an individual such as Mr. Grey that can get things done in half the normal time.’ Taylor explained.

‘Yes, I have witnessed that myself on a few occasions.’ I stood up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek whispering in his ear. ‘Christian I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I love you too.’ I gave his temple another kiss and then got my shower things ready then walked off to take a shower. I got back out and someone was at Christian’s bedside. I saw the short blond bob and realize how this is.

‘Can I help you, Elena?’ I asked as I put my things on top of my bag.

‘Ana?’ She said surprised. Sawyer must have heard me as he moved to the inside of Christian’s room. ‘I came to see how Christian is doing.’

‘Oh, he is ordered to stay in bed since we all know he can’t keep still for one second, so Grace has him hospital bound for the next six weeks.’

‘Good. Will you let him know I was here, please.’ She spoke and Sawyer showed her out.

‘I will. Oh and Elena.’

‘Yes.’ She turned around.

‘Thank you for coming by.’

‘You’re welcome.’ And she walked off with Sawyer in tow. I got back in my chair and settled in for the night. I woke up during the night and held Christian’s hand. I watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. If only I can hold him in my arms then I would feel much better. He started to have one of his nightmares. I got in on his good side away from his injuries and wrapped myself around him. A nurse froze in the door when she saw me get into Christian’s bed and he almost instantly calms down. The look of utter surprise was on her face.

‘He was having one of his nightmares.’ I whispered to her. ‘This usually helps him.’ She nodded her and came to take down his readings on his monitors and change out some of his empty IV baggies. I was still holding Christian when I fell asleep next to him. A few hours later it was five AM and I got ready for work. Taylor relieved Sawyer and he brought me a new cleanly washed and ironed work outfit Mrs. Jones must have chosen for me even my shoe match. I changed and I got my unruly hair into a French braid then set out to brush my teeth and apply my make-up. I was putting all my things in my bag in Christian’s night stand. Carrick showed up just as I walked around getting my things ready.

‘Morning Carrick.’

‘Morning pumpkin how was he last night?’

‘He had one of his nightmares but I got him to calm down after a while.’ I explained.

‘Good. You still look tired honey?’

‘I am still tired. I just couldn’t go back to sleep last night.’

‘Well sleeping in a chair all night sweetheart can do that to a person.’

‘Yeah, I guess. Look about tonight, I have night classes in Portland tonight so I won’t be here till late.’

***‘Oh very well. We’ll be here.’

‘Thank you.’ I stepped into my shoes as I got my things ready to leave when a faint voice called me.

‘Ana?’

‘I’m right here Christian.’ I leaned closer to him.

‘Water please?’ He asked and I helped him to drink some water.

‘Better?’ He nods his head and lay back down. ‘Look I’m on my way to work now and I will be back here but late I have night classes in Portland tonight.’

‘You go, baby, I understand. I’ll see when you get back then.’

‘Of course, there is no other place I’ll be. Now, Mr. Grey, you be good and listen to the doctors and nurses okay.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ He smiled at me.

‘Look your father came to visit.’ I pointed to Carrick.

‘Dad?’

‘Morning my boy. How are you feeling?’

‘Still stiff and sore but overall alright.’

‘Good, now you listen what Ana said and be good.’

‘Yes, dad.’ He father lean over and gave Christian a kiss on his forehead just like Ray used to do with me. I just smiled at their bonding moment. I said my goodbyes and head out with Sawyer to Grey House. I got busy with all my work and when Jack got in he was like an angry bear with a thorn stuck in his foot. I just kept to myself and do my work. I can hold out until Monday surely. I did all my work and when I was done with my work I send everything back to the people that asked me to do their proofreading and editing for them. Jack growled all morning and ordered me around.

I would just keep very close documentation on what I’m doing for him and to keep myself safe at all costs I always stay in the line of security cameras that is all over this twenty-one-floor building. Now this man is even more creepy today than the previous week. I just kept my mouth shut and do my work. By lunch time I had so much work that I could go out to get myself something to eat, so Sawyer brought me lunch to my desk. The phones went haywire as well and I am sure everyone in Seattle is calling us today, I just kept my file update with everything Jack gave me to do. I also printed out all his emails he sends me. By three PM I left the office Jack didn’t look happy but he knows my boyfriend is in the hospital and that I’m working odd hours till he gets out of the hospital. Sawyer drove us to the hospital. I walked in and Christian was sitting up in bed cleanly shaven and looking fresh. He was on his phone while Grace and Elliot were sitting with him. He saw me and his face lit up.  I gave him a kiss hello and also to Grace and Elliot on their cheeks.

‘Ana honey, we didn’t expect you here this afternoon.’ Grace spoke in a hushed tone while Christian was still busy on his phone with Ros.

‘Yeah, I wanted to come check in on him before I head out to the university for my night classes.’

‘Yes, Christian mentioned something that you want to get your Ph.D. in literature.’

‘Yes, ma’am I do. That is the end goal anyway but now I’m trying to get my masters first.’

‘Good for you honey. It would be nice to have another doctor in the family if you and Christian do get married one day.’ I blushed at her words.

‘Yes, that will be a wonderful thought. But right now I would settle for a girlfriend.’ She smiled warmly at me as Elliot was busy on his phone.

‘Elliot, how is Kate doing?’ I asked him.

‘She’s bloody fantastic.’ He looked up and answered me.

‘Is she on a story or is she at the office?’

‘She’s at the office on her tea break. She’s been working hard on a story for the past week now.’

‘Good for her I’m glad she’s busy.’ Christian finally got off his phone and pulled me closer for a kiss.

‘What are you doing here baby? I thought you’ll be on your way to Portland by now?’

‘Yeah, but I wanted to come check in on you before I go. I see you’ve shaven and showered.’

‘Yes, my father helped me this morning.’

‘Aw that’s so nice of him. Now Sawyer and I will off now see you tonight Mr. Grey.’

‘You two drive safe and I’ll be waiting for you here Miss Steele.’ I said my goodbyes and Sawyer that looks really tired with myself took off towards Portland. We got to the car and I told Sawyer I’ll drive so he can sleep. It is, after all, a three-hour drive and a nice drive for a nap too. He got settled in on the back seat while I drove down to the university. We got there an hour before my classes start and Sawyer was still fast asleep. The poor man he must have a really tough job protecting us twenty-four- seven. I let him be in the back seat, and head to my first class. There are about fifteen of us in the class and it was nice. All my new professors were great. I had each of them over the past four years here. By nine- thirty PM my classes were done and with Sawyer now well rested he drove us back to Seattle. It was past midnight when we arrived back at the hospital. Christian was fast asleep. I kissed his forehead and got settled in my chair going over my class notes and started to work on my new assignments we got tonight and I have to write a thesis for the beginning of spring. That alone is a mountain of work on its self. Now I got busy with my school work and it was near three AM when Christian woke up and just watched me work.

‘When are you going to rest baby?’ He spoke and it made me jump.

‘You are supposed to be sleeping, Mr. Grey.’ I jumped up and walked over to him. I took his hand and looked into his red eyes. ‘How are you feeling baby?’ I asked him smoothing his hair back a little.

‘I’m fine for now. I’m worried about you baby. You need to rest.’ He spoke cupping my face.

‘I will, I just need to finish my last question on my new assignments then I’ll take a nap.’ I confessed.

‘No. You are putting your school work away now and you’re going to get into bed with me.’

‘No, Christian I can’t. I have to do this, I’ve gotten four assignments and a thesis I need to work on.’

‘Ana!’ He spoke to me real sternly.

‘Please, what’s done now I don’t have to do later.’

‘Very well a half an hour nothing more, do you hear me.’

‘Yes, sir. Thank you.’

‘Good girl.’ I helped him to the bathroom and when he was done I helped him back into bed. I got back to my school work. I jolt awake later not even realizing that I fell asleep. Now when I looked at the clock on my phone it said a quarter to five AM. I jumped up and ran off to the bathroom to take a shower and yet again I have a fresh outfit courtesy from Escala. Thank you, Mrs. Jones. Five past five AM Sawyer and I were out the door after I gave Christian a goodbye kiss. I was running around from the time I got to the office at five- thirty AM till I had to leave by five PM. After work Sawyer and I hit the library I’m lending my books for the next two weeks and we drove back to the hospital to be with Christian. We got there and he was busy eating dinner when we arrived. I gave him a hello kiss and sat down starting on my school work. I put my school work away when Ros and her lovely girlfriend came round with the Grey’s and Kate with Elliot. Grace was over the moon when she told us that Mia is finally coming home next week and we will be coming round for dinner once Christian is back on his feet. The bell rang indicating the end of visiting hours and everyone left. Grace is off tonight and she and Carrick stuck around a little. I got my school things out and was working hard while they all talked. I looked up and the room was empty with only Christian and myself.

‘That is enough!’ He almost yelled at me. He protested a bit in pain because of his outburst.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ I looked up and around the room if there might be still someone here.

‘You are going to put that books away, march in there take a shower and lay down on that sleeper couch I asked them to bring in here for you to sleep on. You need so rest baby.’

‘But… I have to finish this before next week.’ I protest.

‘March young lady.’ I put my things down and got in his en-suite bathroom and took an as wonderful shower. I got back out sat on my sleeper couch and continue my work. Christian fell asleep again. I have to say this is a good thing. If keeping him in the hospital will make him rest more then this is his well deserve a holiday. He is always so busy. By midnight I was half way with my assignment and turned in for the night. It did feel nice to be lying down like this, the chair is only good for one night or so. Yes by five the next morning Ryan came to pick me up for work since Sawyer will be off for the next two days. Shame Sawyer a really good guy, he takes his work so serious and works himself to a standstill. Ryan will be with me for the next two days. We got to the office and I got to work with everything that was on my table. By the time the office got a bit lively I was done with all the stuff that was on my desk. I have to get my passport and travel things ready for our trip to Dubai next week. Ryan volunteered to go do all my things for me while Jack’s still in his ongoing moody phase. All I do is keep my end clean and filed away neatly. Everything he e-mailed me to crap me out for something that is already done. Yet every time I give him the done evidence his mood gets more and more darker. All his harsh e-mail I print out and keep in my file with all the done tasks he gave me. By Friday early afternoon the building bomb of the week burst. He called me in and started to yell at me for no good reason so I recorded him on my phone. I didn’t utter a word to him the whole time he yelled at me, yet since it is my last day with him anyway. It was really nice to know I don’t have to work with him any longer. The when he was taking a breath, I finally spoke my two burning questions.

‘So what are you saying Jack? Just because I do my job really well you want to… what fire me?’ He couldn’t answer me. By two o’clock in the afternoon, he was still yelling at me. I don’t have to listen to this anymore so I just turned around and walked out of his office while he was still yelling at me. I grab all my things and the file I kept for myself in my desk drawer and walked over to Alice’s office and told her the whole story with Jack and I let her even listen to the recording of him yelling at me earlier. I gave her the file I kept on all my work and she looked through everything. She finally looked up from the file back up at me.

‘Well, Ana I can see you are a perfectionist as well. Judging from this file you kept since you started with us Jack is clearly at fault here and he will undergo a serious hearing from the evidence you just gave me. Yet I haven’t told you this yet I should have called you in earlier this week but things have been so hectic around here this past week.’

‘What is it?’ I know what this is about anyway.

‘I know you’ve only been with us for twee weeks now but everybody I talked to in your department and even Ros herself give your work great praise. The big boss have put in a request for a Personal Assistant and I recommended you for the position. Will you be up for the high demanding CEO tasks that will await you, Ana?’

‘Yes, ma’am I will be very honored to help out the big boss. When do I start?’ I smiled eagerly at her.

‘Like I said I know this is very short notice but you start first thing Monday morning.’ She gave me the news.

‘That soon what about my current position?’

‘We already have someone new lined up in your place.’ She let me know.

‘Oh, that is good.’

‘If you’ll wait a few minutes I can take you up to where Andrea works at the CEO’s office and show you around.’

‘That would be really great, thank you. I just need to be at the hospital by four PM.’

‘You’ll be on time, don’t worry.’ Alice smiled at me. She finished up her report on the stuff I gave her on Jack and gave it all to her trusted co-worker. We took the elevator up to Christian’s floor and Alice introduced me to Andrea and Alice told her from Monday I’ll be working with her here as Christian’s PA and will leave me now in her capable hands. Andrea and I got down to the things I need to learn and do. She gave me a brand new job description and I read it through a couple of times. Yes, I can do this. She also gave me a new phone and brand new laptop to do all my GEH work on. Everything is already pre-loaded and she showed me everything I will need to know and by the time I had to leave I got most of the things she showed me. Ryan and I head out towards the hospital. We got there and Christian was clearly busy on his phone, he has a newspaper in front of him. He saw me walk in and smiled at me as I kissed his cheek. I listened to him talk on and on to a guy called David. I got to work on my school assignments before I could find myself again all the Grey’s were walking through the door.

‘So what is new with your kids?’ Grace asked us.

‘Well, my boss yelled at me today for doing my job too well. So I marched straight to HR and gave Alice all the things I’ve kept a record of and to my own quick thinking I recorded my bosses outburst on my phone and hand it in with all my evidence and Alice is going to take things further with all the necessary legal steps.’ I looked over to Christian and he looks boiling mad at me. Great now I’m going have to deal with that on top of everything else once everyone is gone.

‘Goodness, Ana are you alright, honey.’ Carrick asked me looking from me to Christian.

‘Yes. I have nothing to hide here, I’ve done my work like I was supposed to. Since I started to work for Jack I felt very uncomfortable so I decided to keep my side clean and file all my work for an occasion such as this one and it came in handy let me tell you.’ I added.

‘Good you at least have everything covered.’ Grace put her few words in there.

‘Ana dear may we listen to the recording you too?’ Carrick asked me and, I got it playing loud enough for everyone to hear. They all listened to it and the shock and anger on their faces were as clear as day. Christian took my hand and kissed it. Then on the end of the conversation, I asked my only two questions and they heard the silence stretch on and then he continues. Then afterward there was silence in the room as everyone sat with his or her own thoughts. It was near the end of visiting hours while I was still standing near Christian’s head when I almost collapsed.

‘Ana?!’ Christian called after me. I held onto his bed.

‘I’ll be alright.’ Carrick and Elliot moved to my side.

‘No Ana you’re not.’ Christian now yelled at me. ‘You’ve been overworked and you clearly haven’t eaten properly this whole week. You look so thin it scares me.’

‘What’s going on?’ Grace asked looking between me and Christian.

‘Ana’s been working her cute little butt off this whole week. She would leave at five in the morning to go to work then come back here and work on her school work till two to three AM in the morning, just so it would start all over again at five AM in the morning. Sawyer and Ryan both told me you haven’t once had a decent lunch at work like you use to do last week.’ Christian blabber out all my guilty infractions to his mother. Carrick held me up by my elbow.

‘No Ana dear you need to eat and get some proper rest.’ Grace spoke up and walked over to me.

‘I’ll be alright. I want to be here for Christian yet I have four assignments I need to done and a thesis I have to do so taking a break is not really an option.’ I explain.

‘No, Ana no more. You can study and do your school work once you’ve eaten properly and get some proper rest.’ Christian is clearly put his foot down.

‘Very well.’ I caved. ‘Some lamb stew would be nice and a proper bed. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take a night off then.’

‘Good girl.’ Christian said and then Carrick and Grace steered me to a nice restaurant with Ryan tagging along with the second car behind us. We all had a great time and a wonderful meal. After dinner, Ryan drove me with very strict instructions to Escala to go take a nice bath and then go to bed. So I was in bed by ten PM and was almost instantly asleep. Saturday morning around eleven AM, I woke up then washed my hair then set out to dry it before I head over to the hospital. Living between the hospital and home came really make one so tired. I had an omelet Mrs. Jones made me on her day off. Then Sawyer drove me to the hospital. We got there and they are sending Christian home so now I can play nurse to Christian wonderful Grey. He was told not to rush things too much a very deep injury like Christian will take a bit of time to heal completely. I was just so happy to have my man home again.

He hates his wheelchair but he stuck with it. Mrs.. Jones was so happy that everyone was home again that she made a cake for the occasion. I got a desk in the TV slash games room under what Christian said was his ‘playroom’. I settled in and started to work on my school work. By dinner time I was fetched by Christian for dinner. We walked to the dining table. We ate then after a yummy dessert Christian caught up on his own work in his study and I got back to my studies. It was around midnight when I finished up my first of four assignments. I e-mailed my assignment to my professor at the university and added to my e-mail that I will not be in class this week since I will be traveling for work. I got started on my second assignment and by the time I went to bed by two AM I was about ten percent done with it. I walked to where Christian was still busy and I dragged him to bed. We took a shower together and I was in tears when I saw his surgical scars.

‘Please Ana no more tears. I’m still here.’ He took my face in his hands.

‘I know, but the thought that I could have so easily lost you, it pains me, Christian.’

‘Hey, no one is going anywhere for a very- very long time do you hear me, Miss Steele?’

‘Yes, I do.’ He wraps his arms around and I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss in the cascading hot waters of the shower.

‘My mother called, She’s invited us to have dinner at their place tonight, my sister is arriving sometime today.’ Christian let me know.

‘Oh, that is so nice. I can’t wait to meet your sister.’ I smiled up at him. He kissed my nose and we got out dried off then got dressed for bed. ‘I send off my first finished assignment to my professor earlier.’

‘Oh, wow. You’re done with it already?’ Christian asked surprised.

‘Indeed I have and I already started on my second one.’

‘I would so like to take you on a holiday. I know how hard you work and I know of everything you tackle every day I just stand amazed watching you go about everything like it’s nothing.’ Christian spoke as we got into bed.

‘A holiday would be really nice but maybe one day I still have to make my mark in life, I only just started.’

‘When was the last time you had a proper break, Miss Steele?’

‘Three years ago, I visited my mother in New York for two weeks. It was really nice.’ I spoke as I wanted to lay down, but helped Christian to lay down first then we fell asleep. It was not an hour later when Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan burst into our room with their guns out as they surround us.

‘Taylor, what’s going on?’ Christian asked angrily.

‘It’s Mr. Mike Wallis sir. We spotted him on the monitors in the surveillance room. The b team is moving in his direction as we speak. I just wrap my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. Christian pulled me towards him as I felt my first tears ran down my face.

‘Why can’t this man just leave us alone? Haven’t he draw enough blood from both of us yet?’ I spoke through my tears.

‘Baby he is just a very sick man. There is nothing, you nor I can do but take the legal steps to take him down.’ Taylor held his ear piece better and listened in on the feed. Taylor jogged off and Sawyer and Ryan moved into position.

‘What is going on guys?’ Christian wanted to know while he still held me to his good side.

‘There were shots fired on the fire escape, sir.’ Sawyer answered.

‘Are there anyone of us hurt?’

‘None, what I can make out in the feed sir.’ Christian kissed my hair and inhale as he does so often. My tears seized and when we finally got word that the suspect has been apprehended everything went back to normal. The police came round and took the unconscious criminal away that Taylor and his team put in strong cable ties. He is a wanted criminal, his charges are, woman abuse, attempted murder, burglary, theft, tress passing and now possession of an illegal firearm as well as assault.’ According to the police detective, he is going away for a really long time. I just washed my face then got back into bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for Christian to come back to bed. He finally got back he took two pain killers then we could finally fall back to sleep. I just couldn’t every time I close my eyes I see Christian’s shooting then jolts away every fifteen minutes. By six twenty- five AM I got up gone through my daily routine in the bathroom then got right back to work at my desk. When I looked up later Christian was standing in the door looking at me really mad.

‘What now?’

‘How long have you been busy here Miss Steel?’

‘From past five this morning. Why?’

‘It’s ten AM now and you still look so tired.’ He spoke walking closer to me.

‘I am still tired but I couldn’t take it anymore I was awake every fifteen minutes. Every time I close my eyes I dream of your shooting and I’m sorry but that alone is my worst nightmare. I don’t want to live through that ever again. Once was bad enough.’ He sat down next to me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

‘Anastasia I really truly love you but you need to get some sleep, school and work are not always everything but the people around you that care for you.’ I was taken aback by his wise words. He is in fact right that family and true friends are what matters most.

‘What did you just say?’ I asked not sure I heard him correctly. He told it to me before but he was on heavy medication back then.

‘I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele.’ He repeated his words. It took my breath away.

‘I love you to Christian Grey with my whole being.’ I smiled through my happy tears. He kissed me and I kissed him right back. He pulled me away from my work and he lead, me back to bed where he held me till I fell asleep. I slept till past four in the afternoon when such soft kisses rain down all over my face, to wake me to get ready for our dinner. We were driven down to the Grey’s beach front residence and it was breathtaking. I met Mia and she’s just one semi-French ball of energy. I like her immediately. She is now officially a qualified Chef. She got her foot in at one of the high-end restaurants at the Seattle Space needle called the Mile High Club she is starting there in the new month which is in two weeks. With all this spare time it makes up a well deserving break before her new career starts.

As for Christian and me, we told them we will be out of town for most of the week as we tackle on a prolonged project. After dessert, we head back to Escala where Christian and I sat down so he could start showing me how he wants his things done and what I have to do to for him. Again near midnight, we head to bed where we both fell asleep again. Early Monday morning and we are both up and getting ready. Mrs.. Jones made us breakfast and afterward, we left for Grey House. At the office, I called Stephen, Christian’s pilot to arrange our flight plan to Dubai for Wednesday morning. Andrea taught me more things I need to know while working for Christian. I was getting the hang of everything and soon our office was hectic. I got all my ducks in a row and soon all the almost chaos was dealt with and I was sitting in on one of Christian’s meetings taking notes. I was writing my little fingers off when the meeting ended I got to work on typing out the meeting minutes and was soon done with everything. Andrea left for lunch and I was manning the phones. Christian was in his office very busy on the phone. I took him a bottle of water and a snack bar. He turned to me as I place the items on his desk when he moved around his desk still with his phone stuck to his ear as he took me in his arm and gave me a kiss. I felt so self-conscious the whole time. I really didn’t want to cause him and his huge empire any harm just because we are in a relationship. I smiled up at him and kissed his nose as I head out to the front desk again. The phone started to ring and I attend to them. Andrea brought me back a salad and a soda for lunch.

‘Thank you, Andrea. I have a feeling we are going to work very well together.’

‘I have that same feeling.’ She replied. ‘And you’re welcome, Ana. So are you looking forward to your first trip with the boss?’

‘Yes, very much. I have never in all my year left the continual USA. So seeing another part of the world would be great.’

‘I bet it will be. I have heard that Dubai is so clean it looks better than our lovely city.’

‘Well, I can let you know once I’ve been there.’ I smiled.

‘That would be nice.’ After that we got busy and I got a few e-mails from Christian where he wants me to type out a few documents for him and get legal to draw up a legal binding contract for our trip. I called Shannon at the legal department and she got to work with what I gave her, Christian wanted. By the end of the day, I got all the documents we need for our trip printed and ready. By six PM Andrea left, Christian was still in his office with a budget meeting with his financial team. I answered phones and kept busy with all my new work. I have to say I’m going to love my new job very much. It was near nine PM when we finally left for home. In the car back to Escala, Christian turned to me.

‘Baby?’

‘Yes, Mr. Grey.’ I turned to look at him better.

‘I want you to move in with me?’

‘Are you completely sure Christian? You’re not sick of me yet?’

‘How could I ever get sick of you Ana? So what do you say baby?’ He eyes are so full of anticipation. I gave it a few minutes of thought. I’m partly moved in as is. The only, things that needs to be removed in is the rest of my closet and of course my books. I finally meet his eyes again, as I made up my mind.

‘I would love to move in with you Mr. Grey. Since I am already halfway moved in any way.’ His smile grew to his mega-watt smile and he hugged me to him. We got into the elevator heading up to the penthouse, it was just me and  Christian in the elevator and our always present attraction just got magnified by the shiny elevator walls and Christian pinned me to the walls and kissed the socks off me. He pulled the stop button on the dial panel and now I turn us around and pin him in a corner and before he could stop me, I had him in my mouth and helped him out with my mouth. I looked it up one day when I was still healing in those seven weeks I was alone here. He moaned as I just keep sucking him off. Once he burst out in my throat I got him dressed again and we continue our journey up to the penthouse. He was still somewhat out of breath when we reached the penthouse.

‘You okay, Mr. Grey?’

‘Yes, I am. I just didn’t anticipate such a wonderful assault from you, Ana. I guess with my injuries it will take me a minute to get myself together again.’ He smiled at me as he pulls me towards him as we walk out of the foyer into the great room. Mrs. Jones got our dinner ready for us. I switched my shoes for flats and joined Christian at the dining table. We ate our dinner then after we were done the whole penthouse was so quiet and it was just us. I know of the cameras all over the penthouse but right now I just don’t care. I dimmed the lights somewhat then walked back over where Christian was still sitting drinking his wine at the dining table.

I stood in front of him. He looked up at me and the burning desire, in his eyes were as clear as crystal. I hiked up my skirt a little then came to sit on his lap facing him. I got his gray tie off him and undo a few of his shirts top buttons. He rests his hands on my thighs. I placed his tie on the table behind me and turned back to him where I racked my fingers through his soft hair, our lips meet again and soon we were in a frenzy. His hands were all over me, as he slides them in under my blouse. He got his skilled finger busy on my bra and before I could utter a word my top half was naked and his mouth was on me and damn does it feel so fantastic. I got his hands tied behind his back with his tie as I got to work on his pants zipper and as the lump in his pants springs forth, I gave him a few good sucks before I held him upright for me to slide on to. We both made pleasurable noises at our connection. I sat still for a few minutes as I took his handsome face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes.

‘Now Mr. Grey, if on any stage of this you start to hurt you’ll let me know, right? So we can stop okay.’

‘Yes, ma’am I give you my word. You never looked more beautiful than right now Ana. Please do as you wish baby.’ He smiled up at me and I bend to kiss him some more then I started to move my hips and he gasps as I keep up my play with my hips and our delicious connection. I got his shirt unbuttoned and suck only his nipple I didn’t touch any other part of his torso. I held his face in my hands again and kissed his then his neck, jaw and I sucked his earlobe softly making him moan while I still keep up my play with my hips. I later turned my back to his chest as I slide back over him and we both came apart as we called each other’s names. He kissed my neck and after some time I turned back facing him again with a smile.

‘So Mr. Grey, how are you feeling?’

‘Great, I so needed that. This whole week in the hospital was such torture for me, I so wanted you this way and now you gave me this great surprise, thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, Mr. Grey. How is your side feeling?’

‘It wants to cramp up. Maybe we should stand up so I can prevent it from happening.’ I got off of him in an instant. I got him properly dressed again as well as myself then got to work on his tied hands. ‘So Miss Steele where did you learn such advanced skills?’ He asked amused, with a small smirk on his face for me.

‘The wonders of the internet, Mr. Grey and the healing process of seven boring weeks by myself.’

‘I see. I have to say you just got an A+ for your fine work tonight. Come now let’s go take a nice shower together.’ He took my hand and lead, me to our bathroom where we took a fantastic shower together. After our shower, we both got busy with work and in between, I did my second school assignment. I was about thirty-five percent done with my school work. My phone starts to ring off the hook around nine PM with work queries. I worked my tail off to keep our clients happy. I got a schedule up and going for Christian so I can track his daily activities. By Midnight I emailed it over to Christian and when I looked up he was walking towards me. I was still on my phone with someone who wants to come and see Christian Wednesday, but the more I tell him that Christian will be out of town the more he starts to yell at me. Christian heard the man yelling at me from the other end at me, he took my phone from me and started to sternly talk to this yelling man.

‘LISTEN! ‘ Christian tried to get the man’s attentions. ‘My very patient and polite PA just told you that I will be out of town on Wednesday if you want to see me, I’ll be back by next week Wednesday. Good, see you next weekThursday at two PM then. Oh, and George office hours is from eight to five-thirty PM weekdays. Good.’ He hung up and hand me back my phone. I quickly typed in his new appointment for next week Thursday and resend the newly updated schedule to all Christian’s devices and Andrea’s work e-mail. After that I shut down my two laptops and, we went to bed. The next morning my ringing phone woke me and Christian moaned pulling his pillow over his head and it made me laugh at him while I was busy with his clients. I got up and fire up my work laptop in the study, I glanced at the clock on the screen and it was four-thirty AM. I could only help this client next week. She didn’t sound that happy but took what I could give her. After her call, my phone was red hot with all the calls as I now take the majority of Christian’s calls. I now have a very good idea of how Christian used to live before he wanted me as his PA. In between calls I had breakfast and got dressed for the day. Sawyer and I left for the office before Christian even got out of bed. He just sat in bed reading the newspaper I brought him in bed. I gave him a note while I was still on the phone reminding him to take his medication. He gave me a wonderful kiss then let me go. With my two laptops, we head for Grey House. At the office, I set everything up with a print out agendas for Christian’s meeting at nine AM. I got the meeting members each a bottle of water on a coaster with a glass and on the serving table, I have juice and coffee with finger food. He walked in and gave Andrea and me each a lovely good morning greeting and head into his office with his phone stuck to his ear as he slams the door shut behind him. I was finally having a few minutes to myself to have some tea before the rest of our day continues. Christian called me into his office and sat me. He walked around his desk and sat on the edge looking at me. I had a notepad on my lap for whatever notes he want me to take.

‘Anastasia, I want you to arrange a detour trip to Paris, I have a meeting with Mr. Pariseau on Monday morning, talking about a Grey Enterprise Holdings takeover of his company he wants us to bring in a fresh take on his communications and intelligence company. We’ll be back by Wednesday evening.’ He looked at me.

‘Right away Mr. Grey, I’ll arrange it for you.’ I got up to leave when Christian caught my arm and pulled me towards him. He gave me a kiss and I melt in his arms. We pulled away a little, ‘Mr. Grey will you please keep yourself in check your meeting members will be here in a minute or two.’

‘Of course Miss Steele. I want you to come with me when I have my meeting at the old burgled site at noon today.’ He said giving me another quick kiss before he let me go.

‘As you wish Mr. Grey. Anything else I can help you with Mr. Grey?’

‘Yes, Miss Steele but we can’t do it here.’ He smiled his naughty smile at me.

‘Mr. Grey…?!’ I spoke with outrage voice yet I had a smirk on my face for him, as his naughty smile grew larger across his face for me. ‘I love you.’ I mouthed to him as I head for the door.

‘I love you too Miss Steele.’ He spoke quickly before I could reach the door. I turned around and blew him a kiss as I walked out. I got busy arranging his things for him and the meeting members started to arrive in clusters and soon our meeting is in progress. I took the minutes on my work laptop as the meeting progressed when the meeting was over I was done with minutes and print and file it away with all the rest. By noon we head out and our meeting there commenced. Christian send Taylor out on an errand for him while we are having our meeting at the burgled property. This business is ‘Nautical Tech.’ and the production has picked up again since the property is back on its legs again. I typed away on my laptop and at the end of the meeting I saved my already typed out minutes so I could only print it out at Grey House once we get back. Christian had a private meeting with the head of the board here at the ‘Nautical Tech.’. I sat with the company secretary and work through my e-mails. Stephen called me back to let me know that everything is now arranged for our trip to Dubai and our detour to Paris. I update my schedule now with all our confirmed travel details added and send it over to Andrea as well so she will have our detailed schedule for the next two weeks.  By three PM we head to Escala and we got our already packed bags and left for the airport we drove onto the tarmac and right up to a branded company jet. We board our jet and settled in and buckled up.

‘What do you think Anastasia?’ He asked taking my hand.

‘I'm really nervice and excited all at the same time and your jet is very luxurious Christian.’

‘Well, it is a first Miss Steele.’

‘What do you mean Mr. Grey?’

‘It is my first time I’m taking a girl I truly love out in her.’ He confesses.

‘So there were others then?’

‘No, Ana you are the absolute first, I swear.’

‘Oh, it really is special because it is my very first international flight with the man of my dreams.’ He smiled at me then kissed my hair and inhaled.

‘It’s your first international flight?’He asked after a while.

‘Yes, I have flown around the continental USA to visit my mother but that is about my extent of traveling.’

‘Well, I am honored to take you on your first international flight baby.’ I kissed his cheek.

‘Thank you for bringing me along Mr. Grey.’ Our flight took off and we were airborne for our long flight to Dubai. I pulled out my own laptop and got to work on my school work, I am almost done with my second assignment. By six thirty PM, I was done and e-mailed it to my professor at the university and explain I am traveling for work. After the most important assignments were sent, off I got my own laptop shut down and then took out my work laptop and Christian and I worked till our air hostess served us dinner. After dinner Christian took me on a tour of the rest of the aircraft and at the back of the jet was a double bed with an en-suite bathroom with a shower and basin. We took turned showering then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading...

**Chapter 4**

The following morning we were still in flight getting closer to Dubai so we got dressed in business attire and when we all landed in Dubai we drove out directly to the Darfur harbor and Christian made his negotiations with the man that looks like he can be a head of some kind of gorilla underground that movement. Since woman are not really recognized in countries like this, I just kept myself scares and take my notes like I was supposed to and keep my distance. The negotiations are struggling a bit and finally, the men came to some sort of agreement and the shipment of food can now be brought in through the harbor. I took most of Christian’s calls and somehow the current king of the United Emirates wants to see Christian as well. We had to get more suitable clothes sins we are going to see the Sultan tomorrow. Now I’m even more nerves than I was before our travels.

‘Ana, baby please just relax. He might be royalty but he is no more different then you or I. Think of it like this, what do you do on a daily basis?’ Christian asked me squeezing my hands a little.

‘I eat, shower, work and then occasionally use the bathroom. Why do you ask?’ I tip my head a little to the side as I look at Christian.

‘Think of it like this he may be royal but he is still human and everything you just mentioned he does on a daily basis. Yes, his house is massive but that is about it, nothing more. When he stumps his toe it still hurt and he will curse when it hurts.’ Christian’s expression made me laugh and I nod my head as I get his point.

‘Very well Mr. Grey, I get your point.’ I smiled at him.

‘That is the loveliest sound I have ever heard.’ His eyes are closed as my laughter wraps around him at our dinner table at our hotel. Taylor and Sawyer are sitting at the table next to ours. Yes, they are here as well, they are doing a really great job keeping us safe. Alice called Christian as we still sit around our dinner table and told him the situation at the office with Jack Hyde and Christian almost instantly looked so beyond angry. Oh, great. What now? At the end of his call, he just lay his phone on our table and closed his eyes like he was counting to ten, to calm himself. I reached out and touched his hand and he pulled it away. Oh no, what’s going on now?

‘Christian what going on?’ I asked feeling a little hurt with his sudden coldness towards me.

‘Jack claims you came on to him. Is this true Anastasia?’ He asked through clenched teeth, he took his napkin and whipped his mouth with it.

‘What! No never? Since I started to work for him from that very first day he started to make me feel uncomfortable and I knew you would have a million cameras everywhere so I tried to use that to my advantage and always try to stay in one or another’s line of focus whenever he is in my surroundings to caught it all on tape. If you don’t, believe me, Christian ask your techy lap dog if you don’t believe me. But I’m telling you the truth I have not once made any sort of move on Jack because he creeps the hell out of me since day one.’ I almost yelled at him. I got up from the table finish my wine then took my purse and stormed off to our suite.

‘Where are you going?’ He looked up after me.

‘I’m going to our room if it is okay. I can’t sit around here fighting openly like this if you want to continue after you talked to Welch then I’ll be there to continue if you want.’

‘Ana wait…’

‘Why? You look so angry at me right now that I don’t want to be in the line of your rage Christian. See you in our room.’ And I stomped off to our room. I got to our room and got in the shower and cried my heart out. I was drying myself off when I heard our room door slam shut. I’m still teary as this whole thing is going around and around in my head. I wrap my towel around myself as I walk out into our room and Christian sat on our bed with his shoe laces undone, his chin rests on his chest as he looks at the carpet of our room.

‘Ana… I’m sorry baby. Welch confirmed what you told me at the table earlier. He even confirmed that Jack always stands extra close to all, the woman in the media office. I’m sorry I doubted you, baby. Can you ever forgive me for my rude outburst in the restaurant earlier?’ He looked up at me and I could see all his emotions in his eyes. He really is sincere in his apology.

‘I forgive you, baby. I knew you had jealousy issues so it is partly why I did what I’ve done with Jack and the security cameras. But now I can’t get this thought out of my head of what he really might have said about me to Alice and the disciplinary committee.’

‘Hey, don’t you worry about it baby we have enough visual proof to bury him in it. I’ll give Alice a call once you’ve given me a kiss.’ I walked over to him and walked into his open arms bend my head down and gave him a kiss. We later rested our foreheads against each other. ‘Do you know how much I love you, Ana Rose Steele?’

‘If it is as much as I love you then I have a very good idea, Mr. Grey.’ I gave his cheek another kiss then turned to get dressed for bed. As for tomorrow, we will be picked up at ten AM to visit the sultan at his palace. Christian was on his phone talking to Alice and he got Welch to send over the proof to clear my name and the other gathered evidence to Alice and then end his call. I just lay in bed and looked out the window to all the twinkling lights below, it is not Seattle but it is still pretty in its own unique way. Christian walk back into our room and got in the shower. I got an idea in my head and then waited till I could hear the water being turned off. I got out of my silk teddy he bought me for our trip and threw it on the floor next to me. I waited for him completely naked under the covers so when he gets in behind me only in PJ bottoms and he wraps his arms around me he felt me up and down the length of my body.

‘Oh, Miss Steele I approve.’ I stayed like I was and just moaned as he cupped my breast and kissed my neck.

‘Oh, Christian.’ I moaned and that was the trigger word for everything to explode between us. I grind my hips against his obvious already harden manhood. He kicked his pants off and felt around my behind and found his target as he pushes into me. I gasp at the wonderful feeling. He molds me to his body as he let me have it good, we wove our fingers together as our connection was out of this world. When we reached our heights together we called each other’s names and I looked at Christian’s wounds and we both took a rather quick shower then got right back into bed and now dress we fell back to sleep.

~~~OoO~~~

The visit with the sultan was a unique experience he didn’t even look my way which gave me ample time to look around the exquisite room with outstanding furniture. I had on a local outfit and Christian had on a normal suit. I would just sit quietly and just listen to the menfolk talk. They talked about the Darfur project and he was welcoming all Christian help. Our meal was a bit spicy for my taste and the queen acts just like I have been doing for the past four to five hours. She’s a gorgeous woman with her large lovely eyes and perfect thick hair. After our meal we left and finally Christian could show me around from his last trip he was here for. We let Sawyer and Taylor drive us to all the different sites. We got to the famous hotel in Dubai then took the elevator to the top of the hotel on that exclusive island resort Dubai build.

‘Oh, Christian it is all so beautiful. I have to get Andrea a souvenir I promised her I’ll bring her something back from here.’

‘Good I’m glad. Very well come along then let’s go to the gift shop in the lobby.’ He took my hand and we head towards the elevator. We reached the lobby and strolled over to the gift shop and I bought two souvenir’s one for Andrea and one for myself. Christian insisted on paying for the small statues I wanted off this hotel we are in at the moment the little statues even have their own small ocean attached mapping out the whole island. They wrapped it up for us and were even generous enough to ship it for us back to Seattle. For dinner, we tried something closer to home tonight. We each had a Burger King burger and a soda as we sat under the stars on the beach looking out over the ocean.

‘This is the best day ever. Thank you for bringing me along Christina.’ I looked over to him with a smile on my face.

‘Only always you baby.’ He smiled at me and then we ate the rest of our food and just spend time on the warm beach sand. Later Christian came to sit behind me holding me in his arms, shielding me from the evening breeze. It was so wonderful of him and our time on the beach was really great. We finally head back to our hotel and we just had a nice bath together and then I got to work on my school work while Christian did some work. I felt my eyes droop and I saved my work on both my laptops then turned in for the evening. I fell asleep before I could cover myself. When Christian came to bed he covered me with our blankets then kissed the side of my head.

‘Sweet dreams Ana.’ He whispered to me. I just smiled and drift back to sleep.

‘I love Christian…’ I mumble in my “sleep”. We spend the whole next day walking the streets of Dubai. By the afternoon we returned to our hotel we both took showers and I attend to Christian’s wound’s that is healing beautifully. I applied his ointment and he flinches a little at my light touch around his broken rib.

‘I am so sorry baby. This is all my fault.’

‘What are you talking about; this is not at all your fault Ana.’

‘Yes, it is. That day still keep playing in loops in my head. Something told me to look around and when I saw the man pointing his gun at you, I just ran towards him and pushed him to the ground that is when his gun went off. So indirectly your injuries are my doing Christian.’

‘Ana please stop. You weren’t pointing the gun at me but that guy's jaw you broke with your tiny fists, and on top of that, you made sure he will never again reproduce ever again. I’m alive because of you.’

‘Hey, I never notice that I kicked him that hard. I just had to inflict some real pain on him for shooting you that is the real reason why I kicked his balls in.’

‘See you convict swift justice right there and then my sweet Ana. Now I beg of you please stop feeling guilty for my injuries you had nothing to do with in the first place.’

‘I’ll try Mr.. Grey.’ After I dressed his wounds again we got into bed and I could here when Christian fell asleep beside me. I could for some reason not fall asleep so I got up and got right back to work on my third school assignment. I was about sixty-five percent done when I finally went to bed.

~~~OoO~~~

We’re back on the jet heading for Paris it is a rather lengthy flight so I finished my third assignment for school and send it off. Christian showed me Europe from the sky and it was as beautiful as I always pictured it to be. We got busy with work and our phones got busy when we finally landed in Paris and we had security guys Taylor hire for our time here in Paris to guard us. We booked into our hotel overlooking the Eiffel tower. I took a few hundred photos including my wonderful man in all of them. He looks so at home here. He was speaking French to someone I think is Mr. Pariseau, and then Christian confirmed it a few minutes later in sexy French. I got busy with my work e-mails and replied to most of them. Between Christian and me our phones for most of the evening were almost never silenced. By eleven in the evening, I felt bone dead tired with the no sleep I got the previous night. So I took a nice bubble bath then got dress and crawled into bed. Christian was on his phone replying to e-mails as he sat down next to me as I fell asleep on his lap. He smoothes my hair back sliding it behind my ear. After that, I couldn’t remember anymore. I started to dream of the shooting and I was shaken awake.

‘Ana! Ana baby wakes up.’

‘Hmmm… Where’s the fire?’ I asked whipping my teary eyes.

‘You were restless and you were crying in your sleep baby. You want to talk about it?’

‘I seriously can’t remember what I just dreamt about. I’m sorry I worried you Christian.’

‘It’s okay. Come I’ll hold you and we’ll fall asleep together.’ He spoke and came and lay down behind me. He wraps his arms around me as I kissed his hand. We fell asleep and I could finally fall asleep peacefully. Sunday morning we woke up the order in room service and after we ate breakfast we hit the streets and I can’t believe I’m walking the streets of all the well known French revolutionists that strolled along these streets. I loved reading of the French revolution in high school and everything involving that time period is so fascinating. We got to the Eiffel tower and we stood underneath it looking straight up and it is really an amazing structure. We wanted to go up in it but the queues were so long it will take you hours to go up in the elevator. I was still admiring the surroundings when Christian pulled out a box from his jacket and slowly go down on one knee and open the box in his hand.

‘Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the extreme honor of spending the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?’ He asked me looking up at me. Of course, I was in tears again, I never in my wildest dreams thought that something so wonderful and romantic could happen to me. I really didn’t need to think about it twice when my answer just fell out of my mouth.

‘Yes- yes. Zillion times yes.’ I grabbed his face with my soft hands and kissed him till he got to his feet again. The nearby crowd applauds us. I blushed as we focus back on each other. He so gently slides my ring onto my finger. Taylor and Sawyer were taking a couple hundred photo’s of us then we all walked off to the nearest ice-cream stand and celebrated over ice-creams. I couldn’t stop looking at my ring, it is simple yet beautiful.

‘You like it, baby?’ He asked finishing his ice-cream.

‘I love it Christian. This is the best surprise anyone has ever given me. Thank you for making this so extra special.’

‘You’re so welcome, baby. Now my future Mrs. Grey what do you want to do for the rest of the day?’ He asked me.

‘Is there any museums of Maria Antoinette around here?’

‘Yes there is, in fact, it is not too far from here, I was there once when I toured Europe after college.’ We strolled towards the museum as I finish my ice-cream. We got to the museum and we paid about €6 each, for the entrance fee and we got our tickets. We took our time in the museum and by closing time we head back to our hotel. Back at the hotel we ordered room service and did some more celebrating of our own in our suite. While Christian is healing I took on the most active roles in the bedroom. I just made him lie down and watch me do my thing on top of him. We were getting close, closer and then we both peaked and we tumble down back to earth as I lay on top of Christian as we both try to get our breathing back to normal. He held me to him as he kissed my hair then the side of my head. I later rolled onto my pillow facing him. He cupped my cheek as I smiled closing my eyes holding his hand to my face.

‘My Ana, how is it even possible that someone so, dark and twisted as myself can’t ever get enough of you.’ He asked his thoughts.

‘Well, my knight in shining armor you are not so dark and twisted as you think you are sir. If you really would have been dark and twisted as you say, we wouldn’t have been together like this and you surely wouldn’t have proposed to me in the most romantic spot in the whole wide world.’

‘So you don’t think I’m dark and twisted then?’ He asked surprised.

‘No Christian you’re not. I’ve been doing my own investigation on the people around you Mr. Grey and everyone is singing the same song. That they all love being around you and that you are the coolest boss to work for and they don’t want to work for anyone else but you. Now people sometimes underestimate the general populace about their intelligence. People can feel things and if people feel uncomfortable about certain things they will run their little legs off and never look back. Now if that were the case with as you so clearly state Mr. Grey that your ‘Dark and Twisty’, then people wouldn’t have been working for you or even be around you if you get what I am saying.’

‘Yes- yes Miss Steele I’m starting to see the point of your argument. Very well it will take time for me to see the light will you help me with that then?’ He asked me.

‘Anything you wish baby.’ I kissed his palm of his hands. We fell asleep and by nine AM the following day we were all up, dressed fed and out the door heading to our meeting with Mr. Pariseau. He has a rather large intelligence company that works strongly with Interpol and it all looks so impressive. Four hours in and Christian and Mr. Pariseau is in a 101 meeting and I’m just doing my work, alongside Mr. Pariseau’s secretary. She’s a thirty-something skinny woman with natural ginger hair and the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen on a human being. I worked my butt off while Christian was in his meeting. I know Christian is very fluent in his French so with my little Spanish I don’t understand a word that is coming from Mr. Pariseau’s office. Even though the door is closed. Sylvie Mr. Pariseau’s secretary is also keeping herself busy. It is, after all, Monday and everyone is running around like headless chickens around the office.

‘So Miss how does it feel to work with such a powerful man as Mr. Grey?’

‘Oh every day is an adventure and he is a fantastic boss, he is so fair in everything he tackles on and what he tackles he concourse.’ I smiled at her and she mutters under her breath: ‘Lucky.’

‘Why would you say such a thing?’ I asked her. ‘Mr. Pariseau seems like a wonderful man.’

‘Yeah on the surface but he is really worse than any dictator you know of. You see all these people running around like this?’

‘Yes.’ I answered then followed her gaze. ‘What about them?’ I looked back at her.

‘They all might be working very hard here but the office atmosphere is always so strenuous when Mr. Pariseau is in the office and productivity drop by twenty percent which makes Mr. Pariseau even angrier and productivity drop even more. Every few months we almost have a completely new staff, because no one can work under this situations. I’m the only one in this whole building that’s working here the longest.’

‘My goodness. How long?’ I asked softly touching her forearm.

‘The past seven years. The reason is I get a really fantastic salary and I'm so used to Pariseau’s ways and tantrums and outburst that I learned how to cope and deal with it.’

‘Yes, I know about outburst but I handle it as it is dished out and the minor issue is usually solved in a few short minutes.’ I explained and she just nods her head and smiled at me gosh she’s pretty, even more so when she smiles. Six hours and Christian and Pariseau are still busy in his office. We are slowly approaching hour seven. And I busy with my school work, my fourth assignment is about halfway done. Even between answering Christian’s phone and mine. Sylvie was hard busy with her own work. By five-thirty PM Sylvie got her things together to leave for the evening. Sylvie and I took turns today to take the men coffees and food on occasions. I’ve got so much school work done today that I typing the last sentence of my fourth assignment then mailed it off to my correspondent professor. My first assignments marks came back just after I send my last assignment off. I have full marks on my paper. I can’t believe it. I’ve gotten full marks before but it is nice and surprising every time. Finally, the men emerge from the evil Mr. Pariseau’s office they shook hands and we head to our hotel. We all drove back to silence each occupied with their own thoughts. I have my hands on my lap and I just stare at my engagement ring. It really is so beautiful and delicate. Oh, I still have to call my parents about this lovely news. I’ll call them once we’re back in Seattle again. I wrapped my arms around myself as we drive through heavy Paris traffic. I lay my head against the side of the car and while we are clearly in a traffic jam, I fell asleep. A while later Christian let me lay on his lap. Back at our hotel we each had a nice dinner in our room, then took a bath and I climb into bed and Christian set out to do some work. By two AM I got up drowsy and pulled him away from his laptop, he was so feverously typing on.

‘Ana please I’m working here.’ He protested looking angry up at me.

‘Working on what?’ I finally asked rubbing my foggy eyes.

‘Pariseau’s figures. Why do you even ask?’ He turned back to his laptop screen.

‘How does it look so far?’ I ask sitting down on his lap.

‘So far nothing makes sense at all. Nothing balances out like it should.’ He explains and shows me.

‘Well, I’ve been chatting up his secretary yesterday…’ I glance at the clock on the screen. ‘And believe it or not, Pariseau is a monster to work for. She gave me the load down on how productivity drops when he is in the office and it drops, even more, when he is yelling at everyone. Every few months there is a completely new working staff since no one can work under such pressure all the time. Pariseau’s secretary is the only oldest staff member in the whole company of seven years of service.’

‘Why is that?’ He asked smiling at me as he smoothes out my bed head.

‘She only sticks around because of her great salary she’s getting and she learned to deal with him in a way.’ He just nods his head then turns off his laptop then carried me off to bed.

‘Since you just gave me the final nail in his coffin Miss Steele I can turn down this offer. I’ve been working for hours now on these figures he gave me yesterday and not one of his ledgers and equations adds up at all. So with your gathered evidence Miss Steele I have just made my final decision.’ I wrapped my arms around his neck as he enters our room with me still in his arms.

‘And what is your decision ‘Master of your universe’ sir?’ I smiled at him as he lay me down on our bed.

‘That I’m stepping away from this otherwise disasters deal. Not even one of his equations adds up at all and his books I have a feeling he is cooking the numbers.’ He spoke as he hovers over me as I lay underneath him, smiling up at my wonderful fiancé.

‘My mama always saw never ignore your first gut instinct because it is always-always the right one to start off with.’ I spoke and stroke his sideburns. He closes, his eyes as it looks like he is absorbing my touch.

‘Well, those are some very wise words, Miss Steele. I will take it under advisement.’

‘Good.’ I smiled up at him.

‘You still look tired baby.’

‘I am, this was a very long day.’ I explained.

‘Yes, it was. You go back to sleep baby, I won’t be long in the shower.’ He gave me a brief kiss and then walked off to our en-suite bathroom. I turned on my side and fell asleep. It was summer time in Paris and it is rather hot out tonight so I only pulled a sheet up to my knees. I later felt my sheet being pulled up higher on my back and I smiled as I feel back to sleep.

The next morning I was woken with a commotion as Christian was already on his phone with someone yelling about something at six-fifteen AM in the morning. Yes, I double checked the time on my phone. I hate it when he gets this mad it is not good for his health and when he gets pissed he goes overboard. I have witnessed it a couple of times. But nothing like this. What can I do to calm him down? I jumped up and rushed over to him where he is still yelling in the front room. I walked around the couch and just walked up to him and took his face in my hands looking straight into his eyes. He looked at me, and he was searching for something in my eyes and all I could give him is my love. Ten minutes later I could see him starting to calm down. Then he finally end’s his call.

‘How did you do that?’ He asked throwing his phone on the couch beside us.

‘Do what Mr. Grey?’ I asked smiling innocently up at him.

‘How can you calm me by just looking at me, Ana?’ He smoothes my hair back.

‘I have no idea but I had to do something. I hate it when getting so angry Christian. I want you around for a very-very-very long time and I don’t want you getting a heart attack at 28 just because someone has no right of making you this angry.’ He walks closer to me and just shook his head as he smiles down at me. He rests his forehead against mine.

‘I am sorry if I woke you, baby. But it looks like we will have to do another stopover in Dubai before we go home.’

‘Very well shell I let Stephen know out our trip back to Dubai for you?’

‘I’ve already done that. Right now I want to take you for breakfast at a great little café nearby then go tell the ‘monster’ Mr. Pariseau we are not interested in his business then I want to take you shopping afterward if you like, baby.’

‘Shopping really?’ I asked pulling my face a little making him chuckle a bit.

‘You’re not a big fan of shopping then Ana?’

‘No, not really, but I guess if it’s with you Mr. Grey then it will be okay.’ I smiled up at him. He gave me a quick kiss then pushed me towards our room. I got dressed then gone through my daily routine. I was now ready for work slash shopping. I have heels on for our second trip to Mr. Pariseau office, then I brought my flat shoes for our shopping trip. Taylor drove us to the café Christian wants us to eat breakfast at. It was a fantastic breakfast I have to say the quality of French food is something else. After breakfast, it was just past nine AM and we head over to Mr. Pariseau’s office. We got there and Pariseau was clearly yelling at the top of his lunges at a whole division of his office. We could hear every word he was saying. Christian translated all the French for me and he was still telling me all the horrible things he was saying to his staff Pariseau looked up and saw us. He turned as white as a sheet then stormed off to his office without another word. Christian walked into his office. I sat with Sylvie and started my work as I answered Christian’s phone. Forty- five minutes later Christian walked out of Pariseau’s office. I packed up my things in a rush and bid Sylvie goodbye and the best of luck for the future.

‘So how did it got with Pariseau?’ I whispered as we head out the building towards Sawyer and Taylor by our car.

‘Well, first of all, I gave him a good talking to about treating his staff better and the way he did it this morning was most certainly not the way to treat any human being. Then if he is angry like this at them all the time then maybe he shouldn’t be doing what he’s doing at all. Then secondly I told him that I have worked with his figures and since none of the numbers add up I am walking away from his offer.’ Christian told me as he helps me into the car. He walked around and Sawyer held open Christian’s door for him to get in.

‘Would it have been a lot of money if you did buy this hell hole?’

‘Yes, twenty million euro’s is a lot of money. It’s a mere twenty-three million dollars in our money back home.’

‘What?! And you were considering to buy it?’

‘Well yes, if it was a good investment then yes. As it turns out it wasn’t a really good investment so that is why we walked away from this deal Miss Steele.’ He explained to me.

‘Well, I am glad you saw all the variables before you made a decision as big as this one, Mr. Grey.’

‘Well gent’s it looks like we have a hard negotiator on our side.’ Christian spoke to the car in general as he pulled me closer. I giggled and he kissed the tip of my nose. ‘That is the most wonderful sound. I would love to hear it more.’ He spoke up and started to tickle me a little. I just couldn’t block his gentle attacks. We got a nice parking space close the very expensive looking mall. Christian helped me out as he took my hand and we walked into the very French mall. He leads me into a couple of stores and we passed a bridal shop and the dress I had in mind for our wedding was sitting on the doll in the window. I just drooled over it and then let Christian lead me to a few hundred other shops. By the end of our shopping trip, he bought me a couple sexy work outfits, a few ball gowns and I had permission to blow a few hundred euro’s on his credit card on the wedding dress I wanted but didn’t want him to see. Sawyer helped me with it and the lovely widely smiling sales lady boxed up my wedding dress for me and wished us well on our journey. Now with that dealt with, it is now only the other smaller matters back home, to arrange. We are all in the car heading back to our hotel where we got packing and head out to the company jet again so we can fly back to Dubai so Christian can sort out his crisis with the shipment. As we were already airborne I sat down and got really busy with my thesis. By the time we land back in rainy Seattle I was only five percent done with my Thesis and I have three new assignments to work on – on top of everything else.

Thursday morning back at Grey House everything is as it should be hectic. I was running around getting everything ready for Christian. I was running around from department to department to gather all the things Christian asked for. Then Friday morning I had everything on his desk even before he came in. Friday night I finally sat down in the TV room and gave my mother and father a call letting them know Christian proposed. Daddy said Christian asked his permission before we even left for our business trip. I was so surprised by this and it made me realize that Christian deliberately want us to go to Paris so he could propose to me. That thought alone was so special on its own. Christian walked into the TV room and came lay down on my lap looking really tired.

‘How was your session with Flynn?’ I asked smoothing his hair back.

‘The usual he talks, I talk and we both talk some more. I do feel a bit better though.’

‘I’m glad if it’s helping you. Now I have talked to my parents.’

‘And?’

‘And I was shocked to find out that you asked my father’s permission before we even left Seattle.’

‘Yeah, I wanted to do the right thing. And on that note, when would you like to get married, Miss Steele?’ He smiled up at me.

‘I don’t have a clue, what do you think Mr. Grey?’ I lay my palm on his cheek.

‘I’ll give you eight weeks not a single day more.’ He spoke with an urgency.

‘Very well Mr. Grey.’ I smiled down at him again. ‘Two months it is.’

‘Now the where Miss Steele?’

‘What about a beach wedding?’ I suggested.

‘You want a beach wedding baby?’ He asked me surprised.

‘Well yeah I always loved the beach and the color of the sand is pretty not to mention lovely calming breakers on the shoreline.’  He’s smile grew bigger as I kept talking.

‘Very well then Miss Steele a beach wedding it is then. Now, will it be a big wedding or a small wedding?’ He asked me.

‘I would like it just to be family and very close friends, I’m not really one for big show time things.’

‘I know Miss Steele that is why I asked anyway in the hopes that you might change your mind. But as of now, we both decided on keeping it all small.’ I lean in and gave him a kiss. He pulled his phone out and gave his mother a call. I gave my mother a call again to give her the details, Christian and I just discussed. Saturday morning at eight Sawyer and I hit the town so we could start organizing my wedding. I already have the dress so everything else should be smooth sailing from here on out. I got a wedding planner and she organized everything for me like I wanted I gave her my theme and the colors I wanted and where we want our beach ceremony to be and where we want the reception tent to be set up near the beach. She wrote everything down as we went along. All she really need to do is the book most of the things for us and we just pay her- her fee.

I’m glad for the help since I’m busy as is with Christian at work and school. So having her to help me is a huge chunk of weight off my shoulders. I also told her to communicate with either Grace and my mother if she doesn’t get a hold of me. By two PM Sawyer and I got back home and I could hear Christian was busy in his study. I bought take-out for lunch. I walked up to his study and waved at him to let him know we are back. He gave me a brief smile then got right back to his call. I got Christian’s food on a plate and took it to him. I sat and ate while I got back to my half did assignments and thesis work I work my butt off on this whole week. I got most of my assignments done and worked on my thesis till three in the morning. Christian came to fetch me as he was already in his PJ bottoms that hung is all sorts of the delicious way from his hips.

‘Enough! To bed now Missy.’ He spoke and pushed me out the TV room towards our room.

‘Five more minutes…?’ I protested.

‘No! Shower then bed.’ He said walking behind me. I saved all my work and I also saved the same work on my flash drive then turned my laptop off as Christian dragged me off to bed. My shower was really nice and I was already asleep on my way to bed. My head hit the pillow and I was gone in la-la land.

I only woke up around noon with the world’s most beautiful gray eyes staring at me with a smile.

‘Good morning, Mr. Grey.’ I spoke first as I stretched.

‘Good afternoon Miss Steele. You sleep well?’ He asked cupping my one cheek.

‘Yes, I have. How late is it when you saw afternoon?’

‘Two- thirty PM.’ He looked over at the clock on his nightstand.

‘I slept all day?’

‘Yes, and you needed it, baby. It is after all only Sunday.’ I sat up a little and looked at him. ‘Mother called earlier she wants all of us as around for dinner at seven PM.’

‘That will be nice. Then I should rather get up and get dressed for dinner then.’

‘Or we could well, you know.’ He spoke and got a naughty grin on his handsome face.

‘Mr. Grey… Control yourself…’ I spoke and wrestle with him a little. He was actually laughing as we play wrestle a bit. It was really fun playing with him like this in his carefree mood. I hardly ever see this side of him. So I try to prolong our playing as long as I could and then he just smiled down at me then kissed me. I kissed him right back and his hands were all over me. I blinked and all our clothes were all over our room floor. Looking at Christian all sexy and completely naked as he role on the condom over his wonderful length. When he was done he slowly slide into me and man was it delicious. We moved and moved some more as we both started to climb higher and higher over the clouds towards the sun. As the sun burns our wings we tumble back down to earth with a phenomenal speed as we both came down with a fabulous orgasm. He lay on top of me resting his head on my chest.

‘That was beyond incredible baby, the best way anyone could wake up to.’ I spoke holding him to me.

‘You’re welcome baby.’ He kissed my chest then my lips again. Afterward, we took a shower and got ready for our dinner at the Grey’s.  I was blow drying my hair when Christian came out of the bathroom all smelling great and looking hot with just a towel around his bottom half walking into his walk-in closet. I carried on with my almost dry hair when I pulled out a clinging plum dress he bought me in Paris. I was getting a matching black jacket from the closet as I pass the mirror I checked my make-up than was helped into my jacket by Mr. sexy Grey himself.

‘Awe… thank you. Do I look alright? I can change if I don’t?’ I asked looking down at myself.

‘You’re welcome, and you look beautiful baby.’ He said sitting down on the bed tying his shoes. I grabbed my handbag and we left. Taylor and Sawyer drove us to the Grey’s with extra security driving behind us.

‘Christian why do we have so many extra security with us tonight?’ I asked halfway into our drive. He took my hand and thumbed my knuckles. He was silent for a good long while.

‘Okay here’s the deal, someone posted bail for Mike and Jack has gone off radar we can’t trace either of them so I’m not taking any chances with our safety baby. Are you made?’ He asked looking into my eyes.

‘A little yeah. You could have told me this earlier.’

‘I’m sorry baby. Can you forgive me? I just didn’t want you to worry on top of everything you have to deal with on a daily basis.’ He explained and I saw his point of view.

‘You’re forgiven but you should have told me. When did you find this out?’

‘Real, early this morning while you were still asleep.’ He continued pulling my hand to his mouth. ‘Please don’t worry baby these guys are all amazing at what they do.’

‘I get why you have the extra security and I am glad you did get all these extra men, but I am worried for your safety Christian.’

‘Me why?’

‘Because if something ought to happen to you Christian or worst they might as well pull the trigger and send me away with you, in body bags.’

‘Wow…wow…wow… nobody is going anywhere okay.’ He protested. ‘None of us is going to die here and I don’t want you ever to talk like this ever again. Are we understood?!’ He used his angry voice on me. His angry voice, sometimes scares the shit out of me. But I get his point and finally comply to his request. ‘Good girl. Now come here.’ He pulled me onto his lap and held me to his chest.

‘I love you to darn much Christian.’ I said lying down on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

‘I love you very much too, Ana.’ I just held him around his waist. As we continue our drive to the Grey’s lovely home. We finally arrived and Carrick and Grace as warm hearted people that they are welcomed us into their home as they always do. Mia was cooking up a storm. I wanted to give a hand in the kitchen but they just chased me out of the kitchen with a glass of wine. Carrick and Christian engage in conversation over boring work stuff I already know off when the door bell rang again and Grace raced off to answer it. It was Kate and Elliot and by the looks of it, they just had a huge fight. Grace and I picked up on it and I pulled Kate to the dining room where Grace pulled Elliot away to his old room upstairs.

‘Kate, what the hell is going on here?’

‘I caught Elliot in our bed with one of his ex-girlfriends, Gia.’ Kate sobbed as I hand her a tissue.

‘I’m so sorry, when did this happen?’ I asked letting her cry on my shoulder like a well-adopted sister does.

‘Thursday afternoon, as I got home from work.’

‘Oh, honey I am so sorry you had to walk in on that.’

‘You know what’s the worst part was he wanted me to join them.’

‘That jackass!’ I almost yelled. Grace was in the door when she heard everything she turned to Elliot and started to hit him with a semi-wet tea towel. He was trying to block his mother’s whippings. I saw the little sadist in Christian as he slightly enjoyed the show as he sat and sip his wine on the couch in the living room watching the show. I had Kate in my arms crying her eyes.

‘Christian, may we use your old bedroom?’ I asked him. He looked over to me and just nod his head as Grace yelled at Elliot and he doesn't have words for her. I sat Kate down on Christian’s old childhood bed as I drape a blanket over her shoulders with a bunch of tissues.

‘Oh, god Ana this hurts so badly. I don’t know if I can look at him again.’

‘Oh honey I am so so sorry you’re hurting like this, why did you even come tonight?’

‘Grace called me this morning with the invite and I couldn’t hurt her by not accepting her invitation.’ Kate explained.

‘I understand they are lovely warm people it is just their kids can sometimes be a bit on the weird side.’ She nods her head at me.

‘I know this is not the greatest time to bring this up but Christian propose to me this week under the Eiffel tower in Paris when we had our business trip there and I wanted you to be my Maid of Honour.’ I asked her as I showed her my ring.

‘Oh Ana that is such wonderful news. I kind of get the sudden dinner tonight it’s to celebrate your engagement. Now I’m holding everyone up with my blabbering.’

‘Hey, when something like this hurts it hurts it’s a very deep cut. One that will leave a scare if it would have been real. The question is now will you keep lying in the ditch or would you get up dust yourself off and move forward?’

‘Since when did you become this wise for your own good Ana Steele?’ She gave me a small smile as she dries her eyes.

‘I don’t know Kate but will you accept my offer to be my Maid of Honour?’

‘Yes, I accept. So when is your wedding then Miss soon to be Mrs. Anastasia Grey?’

‘Christian only gave me eight weeks to plan our family and very close friends wedding so our wedding is at the end of July, at the beach and one great thing when Christian took my shopping in Paris I already found my wedding dress at one of the stores there and he let me buy it without him even seeing it.’ I blabber on and on excitedly.

‘Oh, honey I am so happy for you.’ She said and gave me a hug back this time.

‘Thank you, Kate. Now go wash your face so we can try Mia’s yummy smelling dinner.’ She walked off to the bathroom across the hall and Christian came to fetch us for dinner.

‘Is everything okay?’ He asked pulling me closer.

‘No I am afraid your brother broke my friend's heart into tiny little pieces.’ I spoke feeling sad for Kate. Yes, she had her fair share of men through the years I knew her but this is no way to treat anyone. Kate came out of the bathroom and the three of us walked to the dining room. The atmosphere was so stiff after the earlier scene. We all ate and then drove home in more silence.

‘I had a very stern talk with Elliot and his sexual encounters and I almost lay a few blows on him. Think about it now if I treated you like he treated Kate, I would have never seen you again. That thought alone is much too alarming to even begin to fathom.’

‘Thank you for talking to him. But the way Kate talked tonight I don’t think any amount of patching up will ever heal her completely. Yes, she had her fair share of men over the years but she never not once treated anyone like dirt like he did her.’

‘You’re welcome. I really do hope they can patch things up instead. Yes, my brother can be very hot headed at the time but who is every without fault.’ I just nod my head and then lay down on Christian’s lap. Our extra security drove ahead of us as we all got near to Escala to run a security sweep of the whole penthouse before we get home. By the time we reached the basement elevator the whole penthouse was secured for us. I got to work and so did Christian. By one AM he came to fetch me for bed. I saved my work and on my flash drive then walked off with Christian. I washed my face and got dressed for bed.

‘Oh my I forgot to tell you, my mother took out my stitches earlier and was pleased with how everything healed.’

‘That is good news. No, they won’t poke you in your sleep anymore.’

‘Oh yes, that would be real nice.’ He spoke as it dawned on him. We got into bed and I lay down in his arms.’

‘Thank you for being so great, Mr. Grey.’

‘Always only you, my future Mrs. Grey.’ I kissed his chest then fell asleep so happy. The weeks that followed was jam-packed as always and in between everything I got my thesis done and I had classes every Wednesday evenings. We started to approach exam’s season and I finally hand in my last assignments and two thesis’s. One was not that thick like the first one. I hand on my assignments and I started to get some of my marks back. I have A’s, A+’s and two B. It got me down a little but my very supportive Fiancé got me through it all. I have to drive into the university every day for the next week to write my exams at night. I have studied my thuggish off and I’m done a week before our wedding. My wedding planner communicated mostly with my two mothers and Christian himself with the last minute details.

Between Sawyer and myself with a few extra security Christian insisted I have around at all cost we all look exhausted. Even Mia my Bride’s maid is complaining about all the security Christian hired for all the Grey’s. Kate and Elliot finally called it quits between them and she made a really bold move to come to my wedding alone. Yes, ladies, we don’t like to be alone but we at least can function without a man at our side. By Thursday before our wedding, I got home after my final exam and fainted when we got to the foyer of the penthouse. Taylor carried me to the couch in the great room. I heard Christian running from his study at the commotion.

‘What happened?’ Christian asked clearly wanting answers.

‘She wrote her exams and she got out at the basement, entered the elevator heading up here. Miss Steele only step out of the elevator into the foyer when she passed out.’ Sawyer explained as Mrs. Jones gave Christian a wet cloth to lie on my forehead.

‘I knew it. She’s been overworked again. I told her to take things easy but she clearly didn’t listen to me.’ Christian uttered as he attends to me. I lost consciousness after that. I woke up later still in my work dress laying on our bed as Christian pace up and down our room, chewing his thumbnail.

‘Hi.’

‘Hey.’ Christian’s head snapped at the sound of my voice.

‘What happened?’

‘You passed out a few hours again just as you got home from school.’

‘Oh, yeah. I remember. I was fine when I stepped out of the elevator then everything just went black.’ I told him my story.

‘I was so worried about you Ana. Are you alright?’

‘I have a splitting headache but other than that I’m fine.’ He jogged off to the bathroom to get me some aspirin. I drank it with a glass of water.

‘Rest now baby. Your exams are finally over and school only starts in October again.’

‘Yes, it does feel nice to have my exams behind me. Resting will be nice for a change, but before I do go back to sleep will you lay with me please.’

‘Sure I will.’ He came and lay behind me as he held me to him as I fell asleep. The next morning I took a shower and got dressed so my salon appointment can do the rest. I have a whole day at the spa and boy was it great. Kate and Mia are here with me as well it is Christian’s gift to us girls as he puts it. I got waxed in places I didn’t even know had hair, afterward, I was scrubbed down then a full body massage with a facial and then got our nails done. My hair was being trimmed and colored while the sour looking nail lady, were busy with my nails. Kate and Mia are both enjoying themselves very much being pampered with compliments of my future husband. By the time we were all done we were driven to our booked hotel suite near the beach where Christian and I both decided on two weeks ago and my wedding planner made it happen for the power couple of Seattle. Well, the news leaked and our wedding has been announced in every entertainment tabloids and TV channel you can think of in the continental US. We got settled in our rooms for the night and I for one am so relaxed that I just hit the shower and got into bed without even eating something. Christian is also here with his best man and groomsmen at the same hotel we are in but a different floor and suit of course. I fell asleep rather fast, I dreamed of my few rock climbing trips and I were almost near the top of the hundred meter climb when my foot slipped and I fell and fell and fell that is when I yelled myself awake with a scared looking Kate and Mia that ran into my room.

‘I’m sorry I scared you, it’s just a bad dream.’ Sawyer and Ryan came running with their hands on their guns.

‘Ana, what’s wrong?’ Kate asked and walked closer to me and Mia sat on the feet end of my bed.

‘I was climbing out back home.’ I began to explain.

‘Climbing?’ Mia asked.

‘Yes, Ana is an accomplish mountain climber.’ Kate explained to Mia.

‘You are?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Cool. So you were climbing?’ Mia prompted.

‘I was climbing about a hundred meters or so when I lost my footing and fell and I kept falling that is when I woke up yelling. Sorry I made you girls worry.’ Kate gave me a hug then Mia gave another one and they all went back to their beds. I finally fell back to sleep after a few hours. By nine AM I was up and in the shower busy getting ready for my big day. I was pinning up my hair after I braided like I wanted it. Kate and Mia walked in and they helped me get into my expensive Paris wedding dress.

‘Oh, my soul Ana. This dress is out of this world. Is it the one you bought in Paris?’ Kate asked after she zipped it up at the back for me.

‘Yes, it is. Does it look okay on me?’ I asked them.

‘You will knock my brother out of his socks Ana. You look stunning.’

‘Thank you, Mia. Please help me with my veil. Mia and Kate helped me and they got my veil into my hair.’ Our photographer came in and took a million photo’s of me and then me and my girls. My parents arrived and also Grace and Carrick they all gasped when they saw me.

‘Baby girl you look stunning. Christian is a lucky man.’ Carrick spoke up and gave me a hug.

‘Thanks, daddy. But I am sure I am the lucky one here.’ I looked from Carrick to Ray. Ray had tears in his eyes.

‘Dad? Daddy are you alright?’ I asked walking past Carrick to Ray.

‘Yes, Annie. I am perfectly fine. Now stop caring and worrying about me and everyone like you always do and do this for yourself and Christian.’

‘As you wish daddy. I love you and everyone in this room so much.’ I spoke and turned to everyone. Everyone gave me a warm hug and then Elliot came to fetch us. Kate gave me my red bouquet and Ray held his arm for me and we all fell in line heading down to where Christian was waiting for me. My girls fussed around and behind me and then the music started.

‘You ready Annie?’ Daddy asked me looking at me.

‘Yes, daddy more than I have ever been in my life.’ I smiled up at him. We started to walk down the sandy ails towards Christian. The music played and it was so soft and perfect like the soft waves breaking on the beach. My shoes of choice are flats either that or sinking into the ground. We walked through shoulder high beach sand pillars with red flower balls on top. Daddy and I reached Christian and the preacher under the white organza shade. The breeze off the ocean blows the organza just ever so slightly. Daddy gave me away and Christian with an ultra HD smile on his handsome face took my hand and we walked the rest of the way to the preacher. He couldn’t stop staring at me at all. Our preacher starts our ceremony and twenty- five minutes in he let us exchange our vows and finally kiss as man and wife. We turned to our family and most of them were in tears. Kate and Mia gave me both a quick hug and then the wedding party with Christian and myself left for photo’s while our guests settle in at the tent we set up on the beach.

‘Mrs. Grey, is this the secret dress you bought in Paris?’ My handsome husband asked me as we change poses for another photo.

‘Yes, Mr. Grey indeed it is. Do you like it?’ I asked smiling up at him.

‘Yes, I do very much Mrs. Grey. Don’t let anyone take it off of you I want that honor myself later okay.’

‘Very well Mr. Grey, as you wish.’ I smiled and gave him a kiss as I pull my veil over both of us as the breeze blew over us. I could hear the photographer’s camera go crazy as he just snaps away at us. An hour and a half later, we were done with private pictures and we joined our family and very selected friends we invited to our wedding. We strolled in and the crowd cheered again and applaud as we sway across the dance floor.

We took in our seats and let the scheduled program proceed. Thanks to our wonderful wedding planner that helped us so much today. Our food was later carried out and it was just as perfect as I remembered it to be when Kate, Mia, Grace and myself tasted it three weeks ago. The speeches took a while to get through my husband was calm and in control as always as he delivered his speech to the point. It was perfect. Damn it, he looks even sexier than, “James Bond” sexy in his tux. After our main course and all the speeches were done we all danced the night away. During the night Christian and I cut our wedding cake, I fed him a piece of cake and him, me. It was near quarter past ten in the evening when Christian whisks me away for our honeymoon. Both sets of parents said they’ll take care of the aftermath of the wedding and we raced off after a teary goodbye. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Prescott were with us till we reached the airport we drove onto the tarmac and we got to the GEH jet where Christian carried my over the jet threshold and then again into our bedroom at the back of the jet. He closed the bedroom door behind us and gave me a kiss that was so sweet and gentle. Christian helped me out of my wedding dress and I was pushed into the shower. I took a great welcoming shower and then got dressed in my super surprise for Christian later. He got into the shower right after me and we are both now in our sleepwear were we took our seats in the front of the jet. We buckle up and Stephen got the wheels of the jet moving closer to the runway, we waited our turn and twenty minutes later we were catapulted into the air, flying towards our very secret honeymoon destination. After we stabilize Christian and I head back to our bedroom, where we performed our honeymoon duties very thoroughly for most of our night. After an incredible time, I fell asleep in his arms.

‘You really are so beautiful, Mrs. Grey. I am such a lucky bastard.’ He whispered more to himself than me.

‘You are not a bastard Mr. Grey. You are my everything, the air I breathe, the water I drink and mine all mine.’ I  turned to face him. ‘But most of all Christian wonderful Grey, I love you so much it hurts.’

‘I love you too Mrs. Grey, more than you would ever know. Now rest your red eyes you must be really tired.’

‘Yes, I am, it was a very long fantastic day.’

‘Yes, and your helper were really great. You two organized everything so perfectly.’ He complimented me and our wedding planner.

‘Thank you, I don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t have her extra help. With everything, exams, and work she really came through. Now, Mr. Grey, you have sore looking eyes yourself, let’s just sleep for the remainder of our flight.’

‘Works for me, Mrs. Grey.’ I smiled kissed his neck then fell asleep so happy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading...

**Chapter 5**

Guess what he brought me to Australia for our honeymoon. He booked out our whole honeymoon with activities, like hiking that we both love, and then I taught him some mountain climbing. He looked so unsure the whole time by got the hang of everything quickly, and then we had a picnic in a wonderful rain forest. Then Christian taught me how to kayak and it’s a ton of fun. That is how our two weeks flew by. By the end of our two weeks, he flew us back to Paris for a few days and then we had a stopover in London so he could show me around for almost another week. We saw all the places of my favorite authors in British history and it was the best surprise gift anyone has ever given me. Over our time together we talked about this and that, our future plans together and of course, the subject of kids came up and I could see my husband wasn’t at all comfortable with the subject.

‘Mr. Grey please just tell, me something.’

‘What is it, Mrs. Grey?’ He asked me as we all got into our car heading for Heathrow airport towards our jet that will take us back home.

‘Would you ever want any offspring one day?’ I asked almost knowing the heartbreaking answer to the sudden question.

‘I seriously don’t know Ana, now please would you stop.’ He spoke a bit sour at me for asking him.

‘What is the real fear of the subject Christian, please just tell me?’ I asked near tears. I felt the lump in my throat starting to burn.

‘Very well, Mrs. Grey you have the right to know. I had a cake whore of a biological mother and her pimp abused me and with all my scares and fifty shades of fucked-up-ness, I am scared shitless that I would make a fucked up father to any children we might have.’ He spoke so directly and for the first time in a very long time and I have to show that his words hurt me and in a really sad way, my heart aches for him and all his emotional scars he carries with him on a daily basis. That is when my first tears started to run down my face, I just stare out of my window as I wrap my arms around myself and kept to myself. We got to the jet and we buckled in and Stephen took off heading for home. Christian being Christian saw I’m crying and gave me his handkerchief. Afterward, when the plane balanced out I took off to our bathroom took a shower then got into bed where I cried myself to sleep. I later felt him climb in behind me.

‘Hey, baby please stop crying. Look I’ve been thinking maybe with some more coaching from Flynn and now you, my beautiful bride I would give fatherhood a try.’

‘You’re not playing with me? Because this is not at all a joking matter, Mr. Grey.’ I spoke without even looking at him.

‘I’m one hundred percent serious, Mrs. Grey. Look I am scared shitless of the idea.’ I sat up and looked into his scared gray eyes.

‘Very well Mr. Grey. Now you listen very carefully to me. You will make a fantastic father, you set boundaries like I have never seen someone do before and we can only do what all the parents in the world do best.’

‘Oh, what is that?’ He asked cupping my face.

‘Give it our best in raising proper human beings and besides our future kids would want for nothing. Remember one important thing, Mr. Grey. Baby steps, nothing ever good happens in huge leaps and bounds.’

‘True. Very well Mrs. Grey, baby steps it is then.’ He smiled at me. ‘Now go wash your face so we can go to sleep. Our Buckingham palace tour today was rather long and tiring.’ He admits.

‘Yeah it was, but still, it was so very interesting.’

‘I have to agree it was all very pretty.’ I got up and washed my face then got back into bed. After that, we fell asleep. The following evening when we finally arrived back in a very rainy Seattle we head straight for Escala. The chill is clearly settling in on the night air. We enter Escala foyer and the whole floor was covered in shattered glass and everything that we left in perfect condition when we left for our honeymoon was all overturned or broken. Ryan and Prescott pushed us back into the elevator for protection us, as Sawyer and Taylor rushed into the great room with their guns drawn. Christian held me behind him for protection. Gun shots went off for a whole five minutes, as terror rain down on our spoiled honeymoon mood we were in just a few minutes ago. The five minutes felt like forever. We all cover on our bellies on the elevator floor to avoid any flying bullets. Ryan threw us our car keys and pressed the basement parking lot button as he jumped back out of the elevator, to be Prescott’s wing man. The elevator doors slide shut and we both got off the elevator floor with our honeymoon bags still in the elevator with us we got in our car and raced off in any direction.

‘What now?’ I asked in a panic.

‘Baby can you get my parents on the phone please.’ He asked driving us into Seattle night.

‘Of course.’ I put his phone in the cradle and dialed up his father’s number.

‘Christian?’ Carrick answered on a few rings, confused.

‘Hi dad, are you guys home or have you left for Aspen yet?’

‘We are driving up to the cabin as we speak. What is the matter, son?’ Carrick asked.

‘Oh. No, we just got back and we have an alarming situation back at Escala. Taylor and the team are handling it as we speak. May we borrow your place for tonight?’

‘Of course, Mia is home she can let you kids in.’ Carrick comply.

‘Thanks, dad.’

‘Keep us posted on any news please. Just happy you two are back and safe.’

‘We will. Thanks again dad.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Carrick said and they hung up. We drove up to Carrick and Grace’s place and we got settled into Christian’s old room. Mia helped to make us something light to eat then we all took baths then got into bed. I can’t get the shooting back home out of my head. Christian’s phone rang and it was Taylor giving him the load down on what has happened when we arrived at the penthouse. According to Christian, it was a group of three with guns and kidnapping equipment as they wanted to kidnap me. The thugs were Jack Hyde, Mike Wallis, and Elena Lincoln. The outrage on Christian’s pissed off face just made me keep my mouth shut as I curled up in a ball and cried some more. In the crossfire, Ryan got injured and was raced to the hospital. We’ll courier over a get well basket in the morning. I fell asleep while Christian kept calling some of our staff and shitting them out for doing their jobs so terrible. Then with a quick apology, he would get the staff to do his bidding.

~~~OoO~~~

Sunday morning we woke up and got breakfast in bed courtesy from Mia. I just ate my food in silence, as Christian was on his phone again. Mia came and ate with us as she asked me where we were on our honeymoon. I gave her the load down of all the nice places we visited and what we were done and where we’ve been. She was happy I got to see Europe with a lovely knows it all tour guide I married. We smiled but Christian had no part in our girls swapping stories as he was still sorting out things that happened back at Escala last night. After breakfast, I helped Mia clean up and asked if we could use their washing machine to get all our dirty clothes in the washer. I got dressed in my very last clean outfit. While our washing was busy I got my work things updated and once I sorted out all our work things my phone started to ring off the hook of people wanting to see Christian. I scheduled everyone as I would normally. By eight PM I took my last call and I now know that our next few weeks will be packed to capacity and I mailed out Christian’s full schedule for the next three weeks. I was soaking in the tub with lovely rose oil scented foam bath I just quite my mind and relax before our work day starts tomorrow at eight with a breakfast meeting. Christian finally showed his face and looks like he never had a three and a half week holiday.

‘Come Mr. Grey get in here. It’s nice and warm.’ He got undressed and got in behind me holding me to him.

‘What an awful day. The police came to take the three criminals away last night and Taylor pressed charges on all three of them. My parents got word of this via Elena, and I had to tell them my very old secret between Elena and myself. As it got out with her blabbing about it to my parents and I set the record straight as I told them what really happened.’

‘Oh, I am so sorry baby. But what I can’t seem to understand is, how does Elena fit into all of this anyway. I really don’t get it?’

‘Neither do I baby. All that matters is that we are safe. We can be home tomorrow night after what looks like a very busy day tomorrow.’ He spoke and sponge the nice hot water over me.

‘Yeah after I got our washing in your mother's machine my phone started to ring and it hasn't once stopped ringing till around eight- nine-ish tonight. I have a feeling we will not just have a busy day tomorrow but will be busy for the next three weeks.’ I added.

‘Really, I haven’t checked my whole schedule you e-mailed to me earlier.’ We had a hot splashing time in the tub then afterward we washed, got dressed then climbed into bed. By six twenty AM, we were up packed and out the door heading to Grey House were a chaotic Monday awaits us. Christian had three back to back meetings this morning and I’m sitting in on all of them taking notes. Christian took control of his universe again. It is real sexy seeing him taking charge like this of his properties and business. He even scolded some people that really needed it. What? They screwed up their work and they needed a serious talking to. By two PM Christian, Taylor and Prescott took off heading to Dr. Flynn’s office. Christian really needed a session with him and I could for the first time today take a breather for an hour till Christian gets back with an intense meeting with Ros as she will give him an update on the overall business and their current dealings. It was ten PM and Christian was still hard at work in his office. I texted him telling him Sawyer and myself are heading to Escala. I ate half my nice dinner Mrs. Jones made us, then sat down at my desk and got right back to work. An hour later Christian got home, heading straight for his study. I walked off took a shower then heated up his food in the microwave and took it to him on a tray.

‘Thank you, Mrs. Grey.’ He said while he was typing away on his computer.

‘You’re welcome, Mr. Grey. I’ll be in bed when you have need of me.’ I spoke and I sound to my own ears like when we work hard at Grey House, but I left his study anyway. I passed his locked ‘playroom’ and I wonder precisely what is in there. What type of sick toys and cages has he in there? I just shook it off and walked to our room. Sitting in bed looking out over Seattle it was really pretty, as this whole Mike, Jack and Elena thing run around in my head all night I can’t figure out how she fits into this whole thing. Christian walked into our room.

‘Baby what is wrong?’ He asked taking my hand in his as he sits down next to me on our bed.

‘This whole Mike, Jack and Elena thing I still can’t figure out how Elena fits into all of this.’

‘I may have the answer to that question Mrs. Grey.’

‘What is it?’

‘After she came to me with that blackmail letter. Remember?’

‘Yes, what about it?’

‘Well Elena and I were business partners in her Salon business and after Taylor solved her blackmailing problem I sold my shares of her business to another venture that has much more interest in the beauty industry than I ever had. She is pissed at me for taking her by surprise like this. I didn’t really have to notify her of this transaction because I was the majority owner of the chain of salons she helped get off the ground. I really just wanted to get her out of our lives Ana. She can be so overbearing, once she gets her tentacle hooks into you.’

‘I completely understand why you did what you did Christian but what I still don’t get is how does she even know Jack or Mike to even get involve with these criminals in the first place.’

‘Yes, Welch and Taylor are both working on finding out any form of connection between all three of them. Please don’t worry too much on this okay.’ I just lightly nod my head at him. I gave him a kiss on his cheek then lay down on my pillow. He took a bath as I just lay staring at our room ceiling. Somewhere between thinking everything over, I fell asleep only to be woken by a very annoying alarm clock announcing the Seattle traffic at six-thirty. I turn over and Christian wasn’t lying beside me.

I got up and got ready for another work day. I was fastening my gray silk blouse with a gray pencil skirt and black high heels. Again I pulled a brush through my hair then set out to find my husband. He was working in his study half dressed for work. I just lean against the door of his study shaking my head. He only had on black suit pants with a black sock and no shirt on. So I turned around walked back to our room where I got him a white collar shirt with a lovely gray silk tie with black dress shoes and his suit pants matching the jacket. I walked back to his study and started to dress him. He was smirking at me while he was speaking Japanese to someone call Mr. Humonakomora, while I dress him. I held his phone to his ear, while he tucked in his shirt into his pants. After he was done I tie his gray tie and then let him step into his shoes as I tie his shoe laces. His jacket I drape over the dining room chair near the breakfast bar. Mrs. Jones made us breakfast and I asked her to make us both oatmeal with fresh fruit cut into it. Christian sat down after his call and he just stared at his oatmeal.

‘What’s wrong Mr. Grey?’ I asked with a smile on my face.

‘Oatmeal?’ He asked with a funny look on his face.

‘Yes, Mr. Grey I asked Mrs. Jones to make us oatmeal. Q10 is good for you. Please just give it a try.’

‘Very well, Mrs. Grey. But if I don’t like it may I get an omelet?’ He asked me like a little boy. It made me smile even more and then just nod my head as I ate my oatmeal and drank my tea. He started to eat it and after his second bite, he cleared his bowl. So what do I know? After breakfast, we drove to Grey House.

‘So what does Japan want with us?’ I asked as we drove out of Escala parking lot.

‘Oh, you caught on to that then Mrs. Grey?’ He asked looking at me.

‘Yes, I came searching for you when I found you half dress and left to get the rest of your wardrobe to finish dressing you, Mr. Grey.’

‘Well if you must know baby, we can buy a shipyard in Tokyo that can save us a ton of money to assemble the catamarans hauls there then shipping everything here to do it. So we are negotiating with Mr. Humonakomora for a good price to buy his shipyard. We have to move fast before the deal is snatched up. It looks like Ros and I would have to fly out there in a few weeks to go sign the paperwork and look at what we are buying.’

‘Oh, that is wonderful news.’ I spoke as we drove through the heavy traffic. We got to Grey House and our day started with buzzing media hornets. Christian and I seceded to face them and he pulled me close to his side as we answered their inappropriate questions from every direction. Ten minutes later Taylor and Sawyer pushed us through the media crowd and into the building they made sure we got to the top floor. And so it all started every day at the front of the building the media crowd will hang around to catch either one of us for a quick interview.

After two months of ignoring them completely, they started to disappear. Christian and Ros are on the jet flying out to Tokyo to finalize their dealings leaving me to run the office as Andrea took some vacation time for the next two weeks. Leaving me to run the main office by myself. I have everything done as is any way it is just keeping things organized, that’s the trick. It was Monday morning around three AM when Christian called letting me know they have arrived there safely. I just wished him a good day or night's rest whichever time it is there. He wished me sweet dreams and we both hung up as I fell back to sleep. The rest of the week was chaotic as school started again and Sawyer, Ryan(yes he healed well) and I drove to and fro from Portland. My new school year was going to be high maintenance. Most of my work will be thesis based and then a few assignments. Friday in between my office work at Grey House I started on my thesis. By the time we left for Escala I had all my office work updated and I send out Christian’s newly typed out weekly schedule for when he and Ros get back to Seattle. My very first weekend alone in the massive penthouse. I took the opportunity to make a huge dive into my thesis work.

We had to head to the library on Saturday morning but getting back to Escala it feels so huge and empty without my wonderful husband here. We got back from the library and I got right back to work on my school paper. I had a yogurt and a bunch of grapes for dinner and just continued my work. I fell asleep at my desk, when I woke again I had to run to the bathroom, I felt so sick. Oh, great I got food poisoning from either the grapes or the yogurt I had earlier. It did somehow taste off. The grapes tasted funny, now that I think about it. I was sick in the toilet and then flushed it after I was done and feeling a bit better. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out with mouthwash then took a shower where I just got dressed in my old WSU sweats and climbed into bed. It was six AM when I climbed into bed. I slept all day I only woke up to answer Christian’s call and I told him of my food poisoning I think I got the stuff I ate. He was so worried about me. I could hear it in his voice as we talked.

‘Ana, let me know if you’re still not well tomorrow morning we can arrange for a temp to sit at the office.’

‘I’ll be okay. I’ll try and manage first and if I still don’t feel well then we can arrange for a temp.’ I tried really hard to convince him.

‘Very well Mrs. Grey, or I’ll just send my mother around to come have a look at you, baby.’

‘Christian I know you have a lot of things you’re dealing with right now in Japan. Please don’t worry too much about me for now, focus on the dealings. I’ll be okay.’

‘I’m just looking after you Mrs. Grey, I don’t want you sick. I don’t like it.’ He aired his real feelings.

‘Aw… If only I could kiss your cheek right now. I miss you so much, Christian.’

‘Believe me, I miss you just as much Ana. Well, I have to go, we have another meeting to get to. Go back to sleep we’ll talk again tomorrow.’

‘Okay. I love you so much Christian Grey don’t ever forget that. Please be safe and we talk later.’

‘Love you to my special lady. Bye.’

‘Bye.’ We hung up and I turn on my side and fell back asleep. Monday morning the alarm goes off and I felt just as sick. I ran for the toilet and after I was sick I flushed the toilet, then got ready for my day at the office. I only had buttered toast and herbal tea for breakfast since my stomach is still clearly upset. Mrs. Jones who is now the very much engaged future Mrs. James Taylor. I never knew they had like a thing for each other but I am really happy for them. Taylor finally popped the big question at their favorite restaurant in town. She gave me every detail of their evening. It was all so sweet and romantic. After I ate my toast, and I could see Mrs. Jones is also worried about me. Sawyer, Ryan and I left the office, my phone were ringing more than Christian’s would have by now if he was here now. Damn it I really miss him so much. We got to Grey House and I got to work on Mondays are always so busy around here. Tonight we only got to leave Grey House for Escala around seven- thirty PM. We got to the basement parking at Escala, I was helped out by Ryan when out of nowhere this black bag were wrapped around my head with something over my mouth. I could hear fighting around me and gun shots as the thing over my mouth and nose knocked me out cold.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading...

**Chapter 6**

**Christian (Point of View)**

‘Grey.’ I answered short as I saw it was Sawyer’s number and I just came out of a very frustrating meeting as these Asian asses can’t come to the fucking point.

‘Mr. Grey, I am sorry to bother you. We have a situation here in Seattle.’ Sawyer spoke and sounded either in some amount of pain or he ran a few miles.

‘What is the situation? Is Mrs. Grey alright? She did tell my last night that she doesn’t feel well.’ I spoke as panic started to grip me.

‘Sir, we just arrived back at Escala coming from Grey House. She worked late. Ryan was helping her into the elevator in the basement parking lot when a group of three completely dressed in black from head to toe. They took Mrs. Grey, sir. Ryan is down again as, in the process of protecting Mrs. Grey with his life.’ Sawyer explained to me as best he could. Fuck!! Someone took what is so clearly mine?

‘WHAT?! She’s gone! S-She’s been kidnapped?’ I yelled at the top of my lungs. I already feel my anger skyrocketing into outer space. Who could have done this? What do I pay these jerks for, to protect us? Calm down Grey, they did their jobs.

‘Yes, sir she is. I am really sorry. I did shoot in their direction as they fled with Mrs. Grey but none of my attempts to stop them helped at all. Carl is on the phone with the FBI as we speak sir. How do you want to proceed, sir?’ I was still so fucking mad and shocked by this situation that I just hand my phone over to Taylor to deal with this right now. Ros saw I was beyond myself and she walked over to me.

‘Christian what’s going on?’ She asked me.

‘Someone just kidnaps Ana.’ I spoke as I sit down. Someone took my beautiful innocent Ana. Why, would anyone even do such a thing?

‘What? What about all the extra security then?’ Ros asked squeezing my hand.

‘The kidnappers found a crack in our security detail, and they took my precious Ana, Ros. I have to go.’

‘Of course. Go, I got this.’ Ros spoke and Taylor, Prescott and I left jogging to the elevator heading to the ground level.

‘Taylor, Prescott please let Stephen know we need to get back to Seattle fast.’ I spoke turning back to them as we walked to the car.

‘Right away sir.’ Prescott volunteered to call our pilot. We got into the car heading down the street. When we reached the hotel lobby Taylor’s phone rang and it was Welsh, the FBI just arrived and is all set up for any call tracking. Taylor gave them my number so no matter if I’m there or not when I get a call from the kidnappers they can trace the call. We got to our rooms. We rushed to get all our things packed and then the three of us raced off to our company jet. Stephen was all ready to take off when we arrived. Thirty minutes later and we were in the air heading back to Seattle. Oh, my Ana, please be okay. If anything ought, to happen to her I will go bat shit crazy. We’re a quarter into our fight and still no call from the kidnappers. I was pacing up and down the jet gully way.

‘Sir we’ll find her between our guys and the FBI we’ll find them and if we have to put a few bullets inside them for taking Mrs. Grey like this, we will do it, sir.’ Taylor spoke up and he sounds just as angry as I am feeling. Good at least someone feels the same way.

‘You guys better find Anastasia before I set out to do it myself because if I find them I will kill them with my own two hands.’ Taylor and Prescott just gave each other looks of concern for me. Later on, I had to get my mind off this horrible situation, I took off to the bathroom to take a shower and change my suit for something more comfortable. We were almost near Seattle when my phone rang and it was the kidnappers. They have a voice changing device making their voice sound like a robot. They want a demand for fifteen million dollars in the next five hours and it to be dropped off near a park close to the Four Seasons hotel.  I called the bank and explained our situation, they are getting the money ready for me and after we landed, we drove straight from the airport to the bank where I signed for the money to get my Ana back. On our way to Escala, my mother called to invite us to dinner when I told her we can’t that Ana has been kidnapped. That alone put my mother in a state of tears and panic.

‘Mom- mom… please calm down the FBI is working with Taylor and the team to get her back.’

‘Christian how can I, calm down in this awful situation. Have you called Carla and Ray yet?’

‘No mother, I haven’t we just landed in Seattle coming from Tokyo. We had dealings out that way. Ros is still out there negotiating for us.’

‘Can I call Ray and Carla for you? I can hear you boys are really busy.’ Grace offered.

‘Would you mom? That would be great thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, my boy. Now please keep us posted.’ Mom sniffed again.

‘We will. Thanks again.’

‘You’re welcome. Now please be careful.’

‘We will be a mom. Bye.’

‘Bye.’ We reached Escala and rode the elevator to the top where our penthouse is now a mobile command center for the FBI. There were a ton of introductions and Sawyer being a former FBI agent himself explains to me what is going on and what they are currently doing. We hand over the cash I got from the bank to a trusted FBI agent, and they took it to the safe at the back of the penthouse. Not even Ana knows of the safe. I can’t take this anymore, this is driving me crazy. I feel near tears, what are they doing to my precious Ana? Is she okay? She was sick the last time we spoke and that alone is making me worry even more. I’m pacing in my study as I rack my hands through my hair. My phone rang and it was the kidnappers again and to make matters worse has they just changed the drop off location to Kerry park in uptown Seattle. The FBI teams set out with the cash to the new drop-off point. When they all stayed there for two hours and then nothing happened. I’m going into full-on panic stations. What are they doing to my poor sweet Ana? I finally looked up at the clock and it was one AM and we are still not closer to finding Ana. The next few days I would keep to myself and just pace up and down my study not wanting anything to eat or drink. I even gave up on sleep although I caught myself dozing off an hour at a time here and there.

Ray, Carla, Grace, and Carrick all arrived at Escala with overnight bags, they all stayed over giving me their support and they support each other while we all play tug of war with these kidnapping fuckers. Why are they playing this game with us what are they precisely doing to my tiny petite Ana? I know she’s tough but someone can only take that much before anyone cracks. As the days ticked on and on the more restless I’ve become with this situation. If I get my hands on these three men or woman, I’ll kill them with my own two hands.

More days past…

Today is day ten and we are still not any closer to finding Ana. I haven’t slept or ate properly in ten days. Every time they change the drop-off point the FBI director told us they are all surely playing for time. Why these fuckers need more time beats me? If I get my hands on them I will surely strangle them till they all bleed from their noses. My parents and my parents-in-law are all here they all sleeping over with this news and they all just woke up. My mother looks so concerned about me, as she tried to get me to eat something.

‘Mother please I’ll only eat when my wife is back safe and sound. Now please…’ I spoke and stomped off to my room. I sat on Ana’s side of the bed like I’ve been doing for the past ten days and I smelled her pillow as I inhale her scent. That is when my first tears started, what if I never see her again? Oh, god no. Please let her be okay. I thought to myself as I cried my eyes out. Later I got up and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. God, I look awful. My eyes are bloodshot and I feel twice as awful, like someone who’s starting to get the flu. This whole day ticked by sluggishly and so did the next three days. The kidnappers called again and I kept them talking and talking and finally, the FBI got a trace on their call and we all geared up. I got into all the protective gear they hand me and we all set-out. We all head out to Georgetown’s, Industrial District where they’re keeping Ana in a warehouse. The traffic is moving just as slow as the past fourteen days has.

Hold on Ana baby we are coming for you. We race through the traffic with the sirens on when we entered Georgetown they turned their sirens off and we head to the warehouse address. It’s an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the industrial district near King County International airport. We all pulled up and all the FBI agents got their guns ready and they all set-out. They storm in and swarmed the place there’s an exchange of gunfire and once everything gone all silent. I ran in with Taylor on my heels as the FBI helicopter landed in a large cement clearing. I search for Ana and found her Taylor was with me. I ran to where she was tied up on a chair. Oh, god she doesn’t look so good. She was covered in blood and what smells like her own sick. Oh, my Ana…

‘Taylor do you have a knife with you?’ I asked and Taylor pulled out his Swiss army knife.

‘Yes, sir. Hold Mrs. Grey here and I’ll cut her lose sir.’ I did as he instructed and Ana fell over into my arms and I ran with her to the FBI helicopter and we all took off flying Ana to the hospital, where mom and her highly trained team are waiting for our arrival on the roof of the hospital. I jogged with them with Taylor close behind me as we all rushed Ana off the roof into the hospital. We got to the emergency room and they started to work on Ana. She must have come to when she fight them off as she blocks them off. Mom stepped in and talked to Ana. That must have calmed her down as she lay back down on her pillow. They gave her something so calm her down and they continued their tests on Ana. Mom later came to me and told me what they have found out so far from all Ana’s injuries. She has fractured ribs, bleeding spleen, bruised liver. Mom sat me down as she told me that they found that Ana was pregnant. I told my mother, that Ana was rather sick the last time we spoke over the telephone. Mom confirmed that it was all over the baby. Then to make matters worse mom and her highly specialized teammates found that they electrocuted my wife as they picked it up on Ana’s EKG readings. Dr. Greene Ana’s woman doctor came round and scanned our baby and the shocking news was that in this horrible ordeal Ana went through is that Ana lost our baby. This will devastate my kind-hearted wife beyond all measures. They rushed Ana into an available operation room to attend to Ana and remove our deceased baby. Those monsters killed our baby! The FBI director arrived and I gave him the update and while Jack and Elena were still breathing I charged them both with attempted murder and manslaughter of our baby they killed on top of everything else they are already being charged with.

Six hours of surgery and finally they pushed my precious Ana into her post-op room. I’m at her side the moment they pushed her into the post-op room. I took Ana’s hand and kissed her forehead. That is when I cracked under the pressure, I couldn’t take it anymore. Mom and Ana’s doctor that looked after Ana since she came in told me what they have done and that they are keeping Ana sedated for the next week or so to keep her still so she can heal properly. Mom moved to my side as she just gave me a hug and keep on holding me. After Ana’s doctor left, my mother stayed with me.

‘Mom this baby news will devastate Ana more than all the other news of her injuries will do to her. It almost killed me when they told me about it. I just don’t know if I’m cut out to be a father?’ I raked both my hands through my hair as I sat down in a chair close to Ana, taking her hand in mine.

‘Darling you will make an excellent father, you only need time that’s all. But right now we have to look after Ana and get her better again. We are all here for both of you.’ Mom kissed the top of my head like she used to do when I was little.

‘Mom I can’t lose Ana, it will surely kill me.’

‘We know sweetheart we can all see how you feel about Ana, and it is very clear Ana feels the same way about you, Christian.’  Mom walked around Ana’s bed and took Ana’s other hand. ‘Ana is a very strong young woman to have stood for all their abuse like she has and she is still here. We will help her and you through all this.’ I just nod my head as I kissed Ana’s hand again. The rest of the time while Ana was asleep I never left her side. Carrick brought me food but I haven’t touched any of it. Ray and Carla are both in such states, over Ana and the baby news. Carla just stands in Ray’s arms. Bob couldn’t come along because of work. Oh, god work! I have to check in with Andrea in the morning. Oh, and Ros to see what’s going on with the Tokyo dealings. But before I could make myself focus on work, I just kept staring at my black and blue Ana, and all work matters drift into the back of my mind again. I should have come home when I felt I should have. Damn it! Now, this. Two weeks passed with Ana still in her sedated state. They came in today and they finally gave Ana something to slowly wake her up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please keep reading...

**Chapter 7**

**Anastasia’s (Point of View)**

I briefly woke in a car with the noise of wind coming in through an open window and I smell cigarette smoke, then I was out again. I came to later with a really nasty headache and my wrist and ankles have a burning and tightening ache. I lift my head and I could see my arms are tied above my head to the ceiling of an empty cold and damp warehouse and I was hanging only by my arms a few feet off the ground and my ankles are tied together with a rope anchoring me to the cement floor as I slowly turn around. My mouth is gagged and my left eye has swollen shut. What is this place? How did I get here? I saw movement and my whole body froze as I saw a figure walking towards me.

‘Well… well… well if it isn’t our famous ball crusher.’ Mike said as he walked out of the shadows followed by Jack and Elena, who were laughing as Mike spoke to me. ‘Now look at you princess not so tough when you’re all tied up huh?’ Mike continued. ‘Thanks to my great new friends here they all want to give you a few gifts.’ Mike spoke as Jack and Elena step closer to me and started to hit me like a living punching bag that couldn’t fight back or even defend myself. They were still hitting me when I got my mouth restraints off and through up all over Elena from head to toe. After that, I passed out again. That was day one, for the next few days they would do horrible things to me while I was tied up either to a chair or hanging from the ceiling like I have been. Then this one day they soaked me in a few buckets of water then set out to electrocute me over and over while I was tied to a chair.

Then there was this one day I tried to figure out how long I have been here, and my guess is that it’s been either seven or eight days. Then the day after that they let me down from the ceiling and because my arms and legs are so sore and numb, I couldn’t do anything as Mike grabbed me by my hair and dragged me around the empty warehouse. I passed out by the seventh or eighth round. The days that followed they took a separate session on me to bring me pain I have never experienced in my life. One afternoon Mike was just about done as he talked to me as I was freshly hung from the ceiling and he was walking around me when I smiled at him when I called him over to me, where I hung in place. He stood rather close to me and again I was sick all over his face. He even had his mouth open as he looked up at me with a teeth grin. That made him really angry and he punched me on my side like that time he cornered me on the street. My restraints are getting tighter around my wrist and ankles as I spin around and I can’t even move an inch or feel my limbs anymore. So it gave me no other choice but to keep on taking their abuse. Really loud aircraft noises come over head ever so often during the day and night, so we must be near an airport, but where?

I was woken one night as Elena got her two new woman abusing man whores together and they had a threesome BDSM style right in front of me. She whipped them good and it was all so disturbing and something I really want to forget. So sitting in my chair I just hung my head again so my hair falls around my face and I can’t see them anymore. The more I tried to fall back asleep the louder their orgy gets. It is all so sick. Jack and Mike including Elena are all very sick assholes. I forced myself asleep and it finally worked. I’m so darn thirsty. A glass of water will taste like Christian’s favorite wine right about now. Oh, Christian, I miss you so much if only you were here right now, holding me in his arms will be so welcoming right about now.

The days that followed they would kick and punch and even electrocute me some more. By day ten(I think), no or was it day twelve or thirteen when the authorities swarmed the warehouse we were in. I was just freshly beaten by Elena and Jack, as I was sick all over the floor of the warehouse and a bit of it on myself as I sat in my chair being tied down as the authorities stormed in. My vision was hazy and very foggy as I watch the scenes play out in front of me.

‘Hold on baby? We’re here to save you.’ A gentle familiar voice spoke to me in my unconscious state. My arms that were tied to the back of the chair were finally cut free in my passed out state and I fell into familiar arms they carried me outside and the clean air hit me. I was carried to what must be a helicopter and then I was flown to the North- West hospital in Seattle. I came to for a second in the helicopter and only saw Christian’s face hovering over me and the noise of the helicopter blades cutting through the wind, and then I was out again. How wonderful it is having my final vision of Christian before I die. The next thing I remember was being rushed from the windy rooftop down to an elevator. Then I couldn’t remember anything anymore. I hurt all over but most of all my wrists and ankles hurt like a mother. I was lying in a room as I tried to block the people trying to work around me as they try to help me. I just don’t want any more things to hurt me so I block them all over.

‘NO! No…! No!! Please no more!’ I yelled as I was sick again all over one nurse. Orders were being yelled at me.

‘Ana… It’s Grace. Calm down sweet girl your safe now. You’re safe…’ Grace spoke and cupped my sore cheek.

‘Grace? Where am I?’ I asked, not really knowing if this is real or not.

‘You’re at the hospital, your safe now. We’ll take care of you now.’ Grace spoke as her face hover over mine.

‘Oh, okay.’ I relax back onto my pillow on my emergency room bed and blacked out again. When I came to much later I was in a private hospital room with Christian and my mother clamping my hands in their hands.

‘Ouch… Ouch…’ I whispered as live came back to my limbs with my consciousness. The whole rooms focus turned to me as I spoke.

‘Ana?’ Christian jumped to his feet, holding my hand to his chest.

‘Ouch…’ I repeat again. He looked into my eyes and I just started to cry. ‘Christian…? …I thought I would never see you again.’ I spoke through the ache in my throat.

‘Oh baby, I wouldn’t have stopped looking for you even if it took me a few million years.’ He cried as he smoothes my hair back.

‘I love you, Christian Grey.’ I turned to my mother and then saw all the other people in my room. My parents-in-law, with Elliot holding Kate in his arms. Mia is standing in Carrick’s arms with Grace. Ray was rubbing my feet.

‘I love you to Anastasia Rose Grey, so much.’ Christian gave me a kiss.

‘What happened? I don’t really remember much.’ I focus back on Christian after I looked around my room.

‘They were so sly all three of them that it took us and the FBI a great deal of time to finally trace their calls from my phone, as they wanted ransom money for you. We knew we had to get to you fast and it was so fucking frustrating not knowing where they kept you, baby. Every time they would change the drop-off point when we realize they are playing for time. We finally got their location, after days of searching and we all raced off to get to you. The FBI with Taylor and myself got to you and we all flew you back here and mom’s well trained and trusted team got right to work when the helicopter brought you in. They worked on you a whole day trying to get the extent of all your injuries. You were then rushed to an open OR and they started to fix all your internal injuries after they found out that you were pregnant baby.’ Christian explained to me, looking very close to tears again as he tries to explain to me what happened.

‘What? What did you just say?’ I looked deep into my husband’s tired looking eyes.

‘You were pregnant baby, and the doctors had to remove the fetus because we found that you were electrocuted. The doctors picked it up on your EKG results and in that process, our baby died.’ He explained, holding my hand to his heart as he looked heartbroken into my teary eyes. With tears running down my face I encouraged Christian to continue with his story.

‘I was pregnant and not anymore.(I let more tears ran down my face as it all start sinking in for me) Carry on please.’ I prompted and let my silent tears run freely now.

‘The good doctors got all your internal bleeding stopped and removed the dead fetus from you. Then put you in a medically induced coma to help you over most of your trauma baby.’ Christian explained to me. Gosh, how I missed this man. I stared at the ceiling of my hospital room and cried some more at our baby news.

‘That’s why I’m in all this pain. It all makes sense now.’ Then it dawned on me. ‘What about Sawyer and Ryan?’ I finally remembered them.

‘They have a couple of bad bruises and deep injuries they got in your kidnapping, but they will get better over time.’ My husband added.

‘After I had this black bag over my head before I was knocked out I heard Sawyer and Ryan fight and there was a few gunshot I remember, then I was knocked out by the stuff they gave me.’ I could see that Christian was clenching his jaw as I told him my side of the story I remembered. He held a glass of water for me to drink with a straw. After I took a few welcoming sips I lay back down. I looked over to my mama and then the rest of the room. My mother has tear stains on her cheeks so does Kate, Mia, and Grace. My doctor walked into my room with his white lab coat.

‘Mrs. Grey welcome back.’ My doctor smiled warmly at me.

‘Thank you.’ I returned his smile holding my husband’s hand a little tighter.

‘You are healing nicely. Now that you’re awake we would like to keep you here for a few days longer to make sure you’re out of the danger zone. May we please have a quick look at your heart.’

‘Oh, of course.’ The nurses rolled in the equipment the doctor will need and Grace with my mother and Christian stepped inside the curtain covering my bed. The doctor had a look at my heart and by his and Grace assuring us that my heart is healing and that it is a miracle in itself what I went through. I told my doctor how they like to electrocute me over and over. That bit of confirmed information from me pushed Christian over the edge and Carrick, Ray and Elliot had to rush Christian out of my room when I gave my doctor this news. Grace and my mother were at my side. My doctor took down this new information and asked for a few other medical equipment to do more scans with and some more blood tests samples they will need. He drew some more of my blood to test. After my doctor was done, he came and stood near my head and took my hand.

‘Look, Mrs. Grey, judging by all the scans we did here today everything looks perfectly fine and that you are healing well. Dr. Grey can even confirm that, but let me send in all these samples we took and test everything just to make absolutely sure you’re in hundred percent good health. Okay.’

‘Thank you for all your hard work on fixing me up doctor.’ I smiled up at him. Grace and my mother opened up the curtain around my bed again. Mia was sitting in an armchair, staring at the floor of my room. It was just us girls now and Kate and Mia moved closer to me after my doctor left.

‘The good news is your healing well.’ Kate spoke looking a little better than a moment ago.

‘Yeah and I know even through all this Christian must have been freaking out over the baby news and then at the same time we lost it. (I was sobbing openly now.) We talked about kids on our honeymoon but my guess is that it’s too early for us, yet this little one we lost didn’t ask to be here. We’ll have to work on it if we’ll have any future kids.’ I spoke to the room then looked up at Grace. She looked at me as she nods her head with a slightly sad smile on her face.

‘Yes, he will come around Ana just give him time to work through the loss first.’ Grace spoke and kissed my forehead.

‘Of course, time. Speaking of time, how far along was I before they had to remove my baby?’

‘About eleven weeks.’ Grace answered me as silent tears ran down her face while looking at me.

‘Now I guess Dr. Flynn will make a killing with our couple’s therapy we will both be needing now.’

‘Yes, sweet Ana. But you two have all our support as well.’ Grace and all the girls in the room nod in unison.

‘You are all the best. Thank you for being so great. Now one more question; how long have I been here already? I completely lost track of time.’ I looked around my bed. I could see my mother and Grace exchange a look.

‘What?’ I asked looking between my two mothers.

‘Nothing honey. You’ve been here two weeks already in the hospital and another two weeks you’ve been with them.’ My mother explained to me, rubbing her thumb over my knuckles.

‘I see. It explains why I’m so stiff and sore all over. My wrist really hurts badly, and my ankles too.’

‘I’ll go get you something for that Ana.’ Grace spoke and walked off.

‘Kate, are you alright?’ I asked as she took in Grace’s spot beside me.

‘Yes. Why do you ask?’ Kate spoke taking my hand.

‘Well, the last time we really saw each other were at Grace and Carrick’s house that awful night.’ I spoke looking up at her.

‘Well we fought out all our issues and for now, things are fine. Thanks, Ana.’ She smiled and gave me half a hug.

‘You’re welcome sis.’ Then I turned to Mia. ‘Mia, how are you, honey?’ I asked.

‘I’m fine, work is hectic and I have recently met Kate sexy brother Ethan and we are now sort of dating.’

‘Really, oh Mia I am so happy for you. Ethan is a great guy.’ I smiled up at her and her cute smile wash across her face. Grace walked back with a nurse close on her heels as the nurse squirt the cringe of clear liquid into my already IV baggy. I could feel it working the moment it hit my veins. My eyes droop and I saw the guys walk back into the room with a much calmer Christian. I smiled at him as he walked up to me, and I fell back asleep. The next morning I came to and I had a desire to get to the bedroom for a nature call. After my bathroom trip, I was helped back into bed by Christian.

‘Now Mrs. Grey, please get some rest. You have been through far too much.’ Christian spoke and smooth my hair back.

‘Yes that might be true Mr. Grey but I haven’t seen your face for what must be the past month and I would really like to look at you right now.’ I spoke as I lay down on my pillow again.

‘As you wish Mrs. Grey. How are you feeling?’ He asked giving me his genuine smile.

‘A bit better now. I am a bit on the hungry side and some nice fruit juice would be really nice.’

‘You’re hungry baby?’ I just nod my head at him and smiled. ‘Very well, then what would you like?’

‘Soup would be nice and grape juice.’ He took out his phone and called Taylor and ordered my soup and grape juice.

‘Come, Mr. Grey, get up here I want to feel your arms around me please.’ He smiled at me and kick off his shoes as he got in beside me, he took me in his arms and I sigh of relieve as I feel my husband’s arms of safety around. This is home to me.

‘Sorry, baby am I hurting you?’ He asked me looking really worried.

‘No, Mr. Grey you are not hurting me, it just feels so nice to finally be home like this. To me this is home.’

‘Oh, Mrs. Grey. I have missed you so much and I missed holding you like this. Please, no more live threatening episodes please.’ He pleaded.

‘As you wish Mr. Grey.’ I gave him a kiss on his cheek and lay down on his chest. ‘I have one question.’

‘What is it, baby?’ He asked kissing my hair and inhaling as he does.

‘What happened to ‘those three’?’ I asked.

‘Mike was killed in the crossfire, Jack got shot in his leg and Elena is going away for life because she funded their whole operation.’ Christian explained.

‘What? Did you guys find out their relations?’ I asked out of curiosity.

‘Yes, they all met at a bar in central Seattle called fifty’s and that is how they met and formed their ‘Grey hate club’.’ Christian added.

‘Does hate really run that deep to slowly but surely kill someone the way they did?’

‘It sure looks that way. But they are all in maximum security prison now Ana, so please don’t fear any of them, anymore alright.’

‘Okay, Mr. Grey.’ I gave him another kiss and he returned mine.

‘Mrs. Grey, I’m going to ask you something and you may refuse my request if you’re not up for it, I will understand completely.’

‘What is it Christian?’ I asked cupping his serious looking face.

‘Would you please tell me what those monsters did to you baby?’ He asked me and I wanted him to know. I sat up and stare at my hands, feeling near tears as the memories flood me anew. He will not take this story lightly. I know he will get spitting mad when I tell him what he wants to know and yet I want to at least tell someone what happened to me.

‘Very well Mr. Grey I will tell only you.’ I finally decided to tell him what he wanted to know and I will only tell him no one else.

‘Baby if it makes you too uncomfortable I understand if you don’t want to tell me.’ He sat up next to me, rubbing my back.

‘No, it’s okay. Only you Christian. Besides I want to tell at least one person what happened to me out there.’

‘Very well, I’m listening Mrs. Grey.’ He turns around and sat facing me on my hospital bed cross leg, he took my hands and kissed them.

‘We got home late from Grey House and Ryan jumped out of the car helping me to the elevator while Sawyer goes and park the car. When we almost reached the elevator this black bag was wrapped around my head with someone pressing something over my mouth and nose from outside of the bag. I fell to the ground in the basement parking lot, that is where I heard Sawyer and Ryan fought over me and again something was over my mouth and nose and I was knocked out completely. When I woke up I was tied up by my wrists hanging a few feet from the ground, my ankles were tied together anchoring me to the floor of the cold, dark and empty warehouse. They saw I was awake and then Mike walked out of the shadows walking towards me as he monologues his big tough speech of how powerless I am now that I’m tied up. That is when Jack and Elena walked towards me and they started to lay my first punches and kicks on me as I spun around by my wrist and ankles as the rope twist all tighter around me. I felt sick and I through up all over Elena and I laugh as she was covered in my sick and then I passed out. I don’t know how long I was out for when I came to they pulled an electronic device closer, took me down from the ceiling and tied me to a chair. They soaked me in a few buckets of water then use the electronic device to electrocute me over and over.’ Here Christian stopped me as he jumped off my bed and paced my room and on one stage he punched the wall of my room. I slip off my bed and rushed over to him and took his hand he just hit the wall with and kissed his knuckles. I got a nurse to attend to his injured hand. His hand is turning blue, my guess is he broke his hand. After a few hours, he let me continue my story.

‘So this is how my days was spent, I guess by day five or six I completely lost track of time since the warehouse is always dark inside and on this one day the three of them did the nastiest act in front of me as the guys would do Elena so rough I had to force myself asleep. Most of my time I spend just hanging from my wrists as they kick and punch me like a living punching bag and on other days they would sit me in a chair and electrocute me then there were a few days they took me down and dragged me around the length of the warehouse by my hair across the warehouse floor, but because my arms and legs were so sore already I couldn’t do anything but cry, it was the seventh or eighth round they dragged me around that I passed out and when I woke up again I was back in the chair tied up. I have been for who knows how long. Then one day after they kicked me again I tried to figure out how long I have been there when I for the love of me couldn’t remember at all. The three of them just finished driving their fists and kicks on me when I passed out again and when I came to I heard a helicopter’s nose outside and I only vaguely saw men dressed in black rushing into the warehouse, I saw your face in my haze. I don’t know if it was a hallucination or not but it was heaven to me at that moment.’ I lay out my whole story.

‘Ana, baby you did saw me. I wouldn’t stay behind as the FBI set out to come and fetch you. So you didn’t hallucinate I was really there, I was the one that caught you while Taylor cut you free from where you were tied to your chair.’

‘You guys cut me free? I am sorry Christian after I saw the men dressed in black I don’t remember much.’

‘Yes, baby girl we did. I carried you to the helicopter and we both flew off to the hospital.’ Christian explained. I felt now for the first time that my cheeks are wet from my tears I have been crying. Taylor stepped into my hospital room and brought me a bag with the Fairmont hotel logo on it and Christian took out all the items Taylor brought for me.

‘Mrs. Grey, so nice to see you awake again, ma’am.’ Taylor smiled at me.

‘Thank you for bringing me something to eat Taylor. How is Gail?’

‘She great, just really busy organizing our wedding.’ I returned his smile.

‘Oh, you guys set a date already?’ I asked surprise.

‘Yes, ma’am, and you’re welcome Mrs. Grey. Ma’am, sir is there anything else you’d need?’ I gave Christian a good look while he was busy getting my food out and ready for me with his good hand.

‘Yes, maybe a clean outfit for Christian and some proper sleep were for me please.’ Christian looked down at himself and then gave me a grin that I have missed so much.

‘Very well Mrs. Grey. I’ll send Prescott.’ Taylor spoke and gave me a warm smile.

‘Thank you for everything Taylor.’ He blushed then nod and head out of my room. Christian poured out my soup into my bowl and hand me a spoon and a side plate with delicious looking white bread. I slowly ate my food while Christian watched me eat. I was about half way when I couldn’t eat anymore. I pushed my food aside.

‘You had enough Mrs. Grey. You hardly ate anything.’

‘Please Christian I can’t eat anymore.’ I spoke and drank some of my juice.

‘Very well baby.’ He spoke and took my plate away and came and lay back down beside me. Grace walked into my room with my doctor. Christian took me in his arms, keeping his sore hand away from me.

‘Morning my lovelies.’ Grace came and gave each of us a hug and kiss on our cheeks. ‘Christian, what have you done?’ Grace asked when she saw Christian’s bandaged up hand.

‘I think he broke his hand when he punched that wall over there after I told him what ‘they’ did to me earlier.’ I explained to my wonderful mother-in-law.

‘What? You punched a wall?’ Grace looked up from his painful looking hand to Christian’s eyes.

‘Yes, I’m guilty. Okay, I got really angry so sue me.’  He spoke and pulled me closer, then kissed the side of my head.

‘Very well, coming back to Ana here Dr. Kelly wants to give Ana’s test results.’ Grace spoke and gave over to my doctor.

‘Morning Mrs. Grey. We’ve done all the necessary tests on all the samples we took from you and by some serious miracle everything is perfectly normal and your heart needs to rest to heal completely. We triple checks on the 3D scans we did yesterday on your heart and by the normal beating of your heart everything is working, as it should.’ My doctor said then with a smile left my room.

‘That is such fantastic news.’ Grace spoke and walked over to us and gave each of us another kiss and a hug.

‘Thank you, I am just glad everything is getting back to normal.’ I said with a sigh, and then rest my head on my husband's shoulder. He kissed my forehead. Grace just smile at us as she walked closer and looked at Christian’s hand. He flinched as she pressed a little too hard on one of his knuckles.

‘Why did you hit the wall, Christian?’ Grace asked him.

‘I was really pissed because Ana told me what they did to her and it just made me so angry, I just needed to hit something.’ Grace just nodded her head as she kept looking at Christian’s hand. My eyes drooped and fell asleep on Christian’s chest. I woke up hours later and my room was filled with my family and Christian’s hand is now set in a cast. We all talked about this and that and what I missed out on. We all talked and talked it felt so nice to have my family and best friend here with me.

The following morning I was released from the hospital and we could finally go home. Back at Escala, everything was back to normal. It really felt nice to be home again. Christian booked both of us a few intense sessions with Dr. Flynn to get our grieving therapy started as ordered to by Grace. A week back at Escala and I got back to my work and schoolwork to keep me busy while I recover from all the stuff I went through. The big boss only agreed to me going back to work on Monday but in the meantime, I work from home while he is ‘master of his universe’ at Grey House. Mrs. Jones clearly under strict orders from my husband is to keep me fed and hydrated as she carried me plate after plate with fruit and salads and glasses of milk or juice and on some occasion’s even my favorite tea. I’m working so hard on my thesis that I didn’t even notice that Christian came to sit with me as he was busy on his phone reading e-mails. I saved all my work of the day and I took Christian by the hand where he sat and we walked off to go and eat our dinner. After dinner, I put our dishes in the washer then walked off to our room followed by Christian as we took a lovely shower together. We climb into bed and then just something deep inside me snaps and I couldn’t stop crying.

‘Shhh… Everything is okay now baby. You’re safe baby. You’re safe.’ He spoke soothing me, as he held me close to him. I cried myself to sleep. The following day I just spend the day in bed staring out our bedroom window, letting silent tears roll down my cheeks as the past events run ramped through my head. The Seattle rain set in and matched my morbid mood. Mrs. Jones must have called Christian in a very concerned way because he was home by noon. He came rushing into our room and took me in his arms holding me tight. By the weekend he arranges for us to fly out to Aspen for a week. Just for a change of scenery. It worked and I started to feel much better. The following week we flew back to Seattle and started work as we use to. We worked our tails off. Sawyer, Ryan and I drove out to school for my night classes. It was a few weeks later when Christian even went with us, to Portland. I hand in my first thesis and was halfway with my second and third theses. So after classes, I hit the library and done some of my work there. Christian would sit with me while I do my research, while he works hard on his e-mails on his phone.

‘You know Mr. Grey you can get your master or even your doctrine in business if you like, by joining me in night classes.’ I suggested to him.

‘What? You won’t mind if I took up classes too?’ He asked me as he lay his phone down for a bit.

‘Why would I mind Mr. Grey? I know for one you will do excellent in school. You are so focused and determined you’ll do great.’ I spoke in a hushed tone while we are in the library. He smiled at me then just say; ‘I’ll think about it. Right now it is just not possible with everything going on at GEH.’

‘Of course, it was just a mere suggestion, Mr. Grey, I didn’t mean you should leap in and start doing a course right this minute.’ I just smiled at him then shook my head and continue to do my work by the closing time I lend my books I’m busy with and we all left. On our way home I fell asleep on Christian’s lap on our drive back to Seattle. Back at Escala he carried me all the way to our room and lay me down where I just continued dreaming, of the two of us surrounded by four of our kids. It was a wonderful dream, and I wished it would come true real soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Please keep reading...

**Chapter 8**

**11 Months Later…**

I was back in Dr. Greene’s office and now after months of trying again, we are pregnant again as she just confirms it. She works out my due date and it is near the time of our third wedding anniversary. The happiness and panic are clear on my husband’s face as he sits so quietly next to me in Dr. Greene’s office. He took my hand and we left for Grey House.

‘Mrs. Grey we are going to be parents in seven months. How do you feel?’ He asked me holding me to him.

‘I am so happy Mr. Grey. How are you taking this?’ I asked really panicking about his reaction more than mine.

‘Well Mrs. Grey we lost our last one in such a dramatic way, I just don’t want to put you through that ever again. But this news will take a while for me to sink in. Will you help me?’ He asked kissing my temple.

‘Of course, I’ll help you and we still have Dr. Flynn to help you and us as well.’ I turned to look at him and took his hand. The past few weeks were like the first time where I get really sick as I wake up in the morning and then Dr. Greene confirming that I’m pregnant again just calmed my nerves somewhat. I really hate being sick like this every morning and sometimes depends on the smell I will get sick for the second time in a day. I can’t wait to be a little further along and past the being nauseous all the time. Yet I savor the whole experience of being a mother to be more since the last time was such a sad situation. I can finally talk about it and be okay with it. I'm working with Christian to get him use to the idea of becoming a father. Dr. Flynn is giving me pointers and he himself is helping Christian on this issue he has. I don’t want to push Christian to hard so I would drop a few hints and let him think it over.

By my fourth month, Christian is already in a father like mindset which in my books are great and I thank the stars that Dr. Flynn helps a ton in this case as well. I got back to the office with Sawyer and Ryan from Dr. Greene’s office as I got new pictures to show Christian on how our baby is growing beautifully. Dr. Greene said we might be able to see what our baby’s sex might be next month. I sat back behind my desk and started to catch up on my work since I was out on my lunch break. Christian is in a financial figures meeting and it usually takes a great deal to work through. By seven PM I send Christian a text letting him know Sawyer, Ryan and myself are heading home so he won’t panic when he doesn’t see me at my desk. We left and drove to Escala. We got there and all the Grey’s are here and they all look like celebrating. What is going on here? I wonder as I walk through the foyer.

‘Ana! Happy Birthday sweet girl.’ Grace walked towards me with a glass of apple juice for me.

‘Thank you. I completely forgot about my birthday. Thank you for making it special.’ I smiled as I greeted my family.

‘You forgot about your birthday, Ana?’ Carrick asked surprised that I really did.

‘Yes, everything around here is so hectic between our therapy sessions with Flynn and everything back at Grey House happening that it completely slipped my mind. Thank you all for remembering though.’

‘Where is Christian?’ Mia asked hanging on Ethan’s arm.

‘He is a big financial meeting back at Grey House.’ I explained as Christian walk in behind me from the elevators.

‘Hey everyone, you all got in okay?’ He asked greeting everyone in turn and finally came to stand by my side as Mrs. Taylor gave Christian a champagne flute full of bubbly champagne.

‘Happy Birthday Mrs. Grey, may you just get lovelier as you mature in your years.’ He spoke and raised his glass to me.

‘Thank you, everyone, this is all such a wonderful surprise even though I forgot my own birthday but thanks to all you wonderful people in my life that help me remember even my own birthday. Thank you all.’ Christian gave me a kiss and we converse with our house full of guests. Gail and Mia later called our attention as dinner is being served and we all sat down and ate dinner together. I have never seen in all the time I’ve been here at Escala have I seen this place this full of people before. It is quite nice to have everyone here for a joyous time together. With all the open room here at Escala, only our family is staying the night with us. Kate and Elliot and Mia and Ethan took off after coffee and cake. Christian and I got into bed after we made sure our guests were all settled in okay. ‘Love of my life did you arrange all this for me tonight?’ I asked as I climb into bed.

‘Yes, Mrs. Grey I have and with a little more help from Mia and Kate they arrange the rest of the festivities for the evening.’

‘Really it was all so lovely. Thank you, Mr. Grey.’ I smiled at him as he climbs in next to me. He had to do some work but sat with me till I fell asleep.

~~~OoO~~~

At my woman’s doctor appointment now, to look in on our little bundle of joy. Christian is getting more and more use to becoming a father and yes it is a lot of work to get him to this stage. He is here with me now as we both stare at the monitor of the scan my doctor is doing so we can finally see our baby if it’s a boy or girl, and there it is as clear as day our eight and a half-month-old baby boy. The expression on Christian’s face was of pure joy as he kept staring at his son on the screen. I just know now that my two Grey men will be great together. Our boy kicked the doctors scanning stick and it made us all laugh. He clearly doesn’t like being peeked at. I could see our boy is already sucking his thumb. We left heading back to Grey House we only had our lunch hour to see my doctor. Now with new photo’s and 3D DVD in Christian’s hands, we weave through traffic heading back to the office.

‘He got so big since the last time we saw him.’ I spoke as I peek at the picture in Christian’s hand.

‘Yes, he sure did, mommy.’ Christian looked at me with such an all-American boy smile on his face.

‘I bet you all the money in the world that he is going to love you so much, Mr. Grey.’

‘You really think so?’ Christian asked with surprise on his face.

‘Of course, if it’s as much as I love you then sure as I am breathing that he will love you even more and just as wonderful as you are.’ I smiled at him. He smiled warmly in return. He then tucked me under his arm and lay his hand on our baby boy in my belly. He kicked Christian’s hand and we laughed again.

‘Okay, what about Theodore?’ Christian asked me while we still sit in afternoon traffic.

‘Theodore…? Hmmm… I don’t know Christian.’ I toy with him as I smirked.

‘Mrs. Grey, are you smirking at me?’ He smiled at me then pin me with his gray eyes.

‘Yes, Mr. Grey I am. Tell you what, how about Theodore Raymond Grey?’ I looked at him as I run my fingers through his sideburns.

‘You struck one hard bargain, Mrs. Grey. Agreed.’ Christian smiled at me.

‘Well, Mr. Grey I learned from the best.’ I smiled with a bit of a blush.

‘Huh… Who?’ He asked kissing my neck.

‘You.’ I answered as I rack my fingers through his hair.

‘Touché Mrs. Grey.’ We reached Grey House again and the rest of our appointments were kept and it kept us quite busy till past eight PM. We head back to Escala and after dinner, we took a bath together and lay on our bed in the dark. Then the week's old question I have been walking around with popped into my head. Christian was just looking down into my blue eyes as we lay on our bed. Okay here goes, I have to get this question out.

‘Christian?’

‘Yes, baby?’ He answered looking down at me.

‘Okay…’ I spoke very nervously. He sat up and looked at me all worried. I sat up looking at my hands in my lap.

‘What is it, Ana?’ He took my hands and kissed them.

‘I have a burning question, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now.’ I looked up at him.

‘Oh Ana, my sweet wonderful Ana. You know you can always ask me anything.  What is on your curious mind, Mrs. Grey?’ Okay well, here we go. Wish me luck...

‘Do you sometimes miss your old lifestyle?’ There I've said it and the instant my question is out he withdraw from me. Even his face change and he look in a millisecond so distant and cold, it broke my heart.

‘Ana please, that is in my past. Do I miss it sometimes? Yes, but then I think of how empty I felt even after all those...’ he spoke as he trailed off.

‘Now my next question; if you were still in that lifestyle would you have done it with me?’ I ask and just waited for the outburst.

‘Maybe, I don't know Ana.’ He spoke clenching his jaw, sitting facing away from me on the edge of our bed.

‘Am I enough for you Christian?’ He turned around in a blink of an eye to face me again.

‘What? Of course, you are a baby.’ He answered me truthfully, kissing my hands again.

‘I'm not boring and predictable in bed?’ I asked picking nervously at my clothes.

‘No Ana you are not at all.  What's the real reason for you bringing this up Mrs. Grey?’ He asked lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes.

‘I don't want you to be bored with me?’

‘Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey, listen very closely.  You are so refreshing and unique in every way that is why I fell in love with you. I've had previous relationships but none as special and unique such as ours.  Every time we make love is special I never had such an emotional bond with all the others like I have with you, Mrs. Grey. You are so special in every way that is what I cherish most about you.’ He smiled as I blushed at his words.

‘You're bloody incredible yourself, Mr. Grey.’ I reply. ‘Will you teach me then?’

‘Teach you what Mrs. Grey?’ He asked confused not really sure what I’ve just asked him.

‘Teach me your old lifestyle so I can please my husband more.’ My request threw him off completely and he stares at me dumbfound. Slowly he shook his head.

‘No! Ana not in your condition. That is out of the question.’ He jumped to his feet and paced the length of our room.

‘I didn't mean right this second but after our son is born.’ I cleared the air.

‘I still don't know baby...?’ He came and kneel next to my bedside.

‘Look I know you love your contracts and negotiations.  We can sit down and work out a contract and negotiate the variables.’ I spoke facing him beside me. He just shook his head as he smiled up at me.

‘Mrs. Grey, have you been reading up on my old lifestyle?’ This was somehow refreshing and alarming all at the same time. I actually did read up on his old lifestyle.

‘Yes ever since I finished my master's degree I had some time on my hands and I did some quite amount of research.  It is all so fascinating. Look I had my fair share of pain this past year and I don't think that your previous lifestyle can be any harder.’ I stated.

‘A fair point as always Mrs. Grey.’ He got up and walked around our bed to sit down on his side again. ‘So what have you learned Mrs. Grey.’

‘Well Wikipedia was very detailed in every phase of the whole BDSM scene and I have done some deeper research on the contract part of Dom/ Sub. Some of the toys look scary but other than that nothing unusual that I haven’t use already or we used already.’ I looked at the amazed look on my husband’s face. ‘What?’ I asked.

‘You.’ He asked with a naughty smirk on his face.

‘What about me Mr. Grey?’ I turned to him. He moved so fast and was on top of me in a flash.

‘How thought that I married such a curious little minx? So you want to play Mrs. Grey?’ He asked kissing my neck and below my ear.

‘Yes, Mr. Grey. What do you have in mind?’I asked giving him more access to my neck for more of his wonderful kisses.

‘Well, Mrs. Grey I never really disclose any part of my plays, you just have to go with it.’ He smiled down at me and it was great. Then at that moment, my water broke.

‘No… no… no… it’s too early…’ I started to cry as I looked up at Christian, who was looking down at me.

‘What’s wrong baby?’ He looked down at me so concerned.

‘My water just broke.’ I spoke as he got off me and saw what I was talking about. ‘It’s too early…’ I cried.

‘Ana Dr. Greene did say that he is a rather big baby.’ Christian got dressed in a hurry and then ran around getting all my prepared things together. He also got Taylor and Sawyer together to get the car to rush us to the hospital. It was only in the car when my first contraction started. Shame my poor husband didn’t know what to do for me, he looked so helpless. He just held my hand and rubbed my lower back for me. He was on the phone with his mother letting her know of our arrival. After that, he called Dr. Greene letting her know what has happened. I was breathing hard and in a ton of pain as my body prepare its self for delivery. As we arrived at the hospital the emergency team were already waiting for me with Dr. Greene. They pushed me all the way to the maternity wing of the hospital. I got ready for the pain and Dr. Greene had a look at me and little Teddy. Little Teddy has turned and she will have to turn him back into the right position for delivery. The whole process was worse than the contractions its self. I’m now more exhausted than when I was before. Christian is not once left my side. They gave me extra oxygen to calm me down after the ordeal. Then around eleven hours in, I stopped dilating and they had to rush me in for an emergency C-section. I passed out as they prepped me for surgery and also Christian. I came to later and it was all over. I was so tired and don’t know why.

‘Hey…’ I whispered. Christian’s head snaps up to me and almost leaped to my side. He took my hand.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked me leaning in near my face as his concerned looking eyes look into mine.

‘Tired. How is Teddy?’ I asked wanting to sit up.

‘Keep still baby. Teddy is perfectly fine. Tiny but fine he is in his incubator in the nursery so you can rest. Rest some more Mrs. Grey then you can see your son.’ He smiled down at me as he slides a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. I returned his warm smile.

‘Alright, Mr. Grey you win.’ I close my eyes and I fell asleep almost instantly. I woke later and I felt much better. Christian was holding something in his arms and when I rubbed my eyes clear I could see he was holding Teddy in his arms so adorable. I was in tears when I saw thee cutest thing on the face of the planet. See Grey I told you- you will be a great father even through all your panic station you had over the time I carried our son around. Christian is singing Teddy a soft lullaby now I’m in more tears. Christian look up when I whipped my nose with a tissue.

‘Ana?’ He asked walked over to me with Teddy still in his arms.

‘I’m fine. See I told you- you will make a great father.’ I spoke through my tears.

‘Yes, Mrs. Grey you were right. Would you like to hold your son?’ He asked me.

‘Yes, please.’ I sat up in bed with some effort and Christian lay Teddy in my arms. ‘Oh, Christian isn’t he perfect?’

‘Yes, he sure is like his perfect mother.’ Christian wrap us both in his arms as he kisses the side of my head. ‘Thank you, Ana.’ I looked up and gave him a kiss. Our family walked in and all the camera’s started clicking away. Ray took a million pictures mom asked him to and to send her everything of her first grandbaby. Christian just kept holding Teddy and me in his arms as all the focus in the room went to the little bundle lying in my arms fast asleep. Grace later took Teddy from me and she looks so at ease with her grandson in her arms. I don’t know why but I get the feeling that Grace and Carrick tried to have their own kids but when that didn’t work out they adopted Elliot, Christian, and Mia. Yet even if they could have I’m over joyed to see these wonderful people so happy. Ray and Carrick were talking and then Grace asked us what is our babies name. Christian as the very proud father that he is, gave Grace the names of our son.

‘Theodore Raymond Grey.’ The two men’s heads snap toward us, as Ray got such a large smile on his face.

‘Darlings you name him after grandpa and Raymond here?’ Grace asked us.

‘Yes, we did.’ Christian answer for us. Everyone in the room’s faces lights up. Grace later lay Teddy in Ray’s arms and you can all most see him puff up as a proud grandfather. Christian later kicked off his shoes and sat down beside me holding me in his arms.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near...

**Chapter 9**

Finally, I have Teddy at home after a week and a half of living between Escala and the hospital to get Teddy’s weight where it should be. Dr. Greene gave Teddy a thorough look over and scanned every inch of his tiny body. His whole body is functioning as it should his lungs are working perfectly and his little heart is one hundred percent. I finally get to take him home. Christian is driving all of us home, okay he insisted more than anything. Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan are all driving in a car behind us. We walked through the foyer of Escala and head straight for the nursery Christian himself painted out with all the driftwood furniture for the nursery. The light green and yellow walls look’s more like eatable candy to me.

With tiny Teddy wrapped in a blanket to protect him from the cold rainy Seattle weather I lay him down and cover him in his crib as we got all Teddy’s things settled then took the baby monitor with us where I finally settle in at my desk and started to work on all the documents Christian need for his meetings and appointment later in the week. I was still typing up a storm when my phone started ringing off the hook and it was all work related. Some of it where the press wanting an interview with Christian and me. I know Christian really loath any form of media interview and so do I for that matter. All I keep telling them is that he is already overbooked for the next seven months and it really is no lie at all he really is that busy since the Darfur project skyrocketed and the Tokyo shipyard is producing the best hauls for the catamaran’s we ever build. Only the best quality carbon fiber, are being used to manufacture our ship hauls.

Teddy was starting to cry over the monitor and I made him some formula and got him all calm down as I sat down to feed him, rocking him gently in the comfortable rocking chair. After I fed him, I changed his dirty nappy and then lay sleeping Teddy back into his crib. I was covering him with a blanket when I stood back up I saw Christian standing in the nursery doorway, smiling at me.

‘You’re home early Mr. Grey?’ I walked over to him and he smiled as I walked closer to him. He pulled me closer and I gave him a hello kiss.

‘Yes, Mrs. Grey I am. I have an appointment with Claude in thirty minutes. You worked hard today, I see.’

‘Yes, I have Mr. Grey. The press wants to have an interview with us. I blew them all off and told them that you are fully booked for the next seven months which is not a lie at all I can show you, your schedule if you like Mr. Grey?’ I wrapped my arms around my husband’s waist.

‘No I believe you, Mrs. Grey. Just mail me the whole schedule a little later when you have the chance.’

‘Will do.’ We walked over to where Teddy was sleeping so soundly in his crib. ‘You know Ana, he really is so beautiful. We really did make one handsome little man here. Haven’t we?’

‘Yes, we have. But I am pretty sure he has your warm wonderful heart, Mr. Grey.’ I state.

‘No, I’m convinced he has your baby.’ Christian countered me.

‘Very well Mr. Grey, as you wish.’ I smiled up at him and held my surgical cut as it started to ache a little. I held my stomach.

‘Come sit down Ana, you look tired.’

‘I am, I had a day-long argument with the media to let them all back off. That on its own are very tiring. I have emailed you all the documents you will need this afternoon and for the next three days Mr. Grey and I am almost done with all your documentation for next week and I have exams next week to study for later.’ I reminded him.

‘Yes, you’ve been studying really hard in the evenings. What if we take ‘the Grace’ out this weekend just the three of us?’ Christian suggested.

‘That would be really nice to see a little blue for a few days would be really nice. Okay, let’s do it.’ I smiled at him as he made me sit down on the couch in the TV room. He got on his phone and called our skipper to arrange our sailing weekend. I got back to my work, then send out Christian’s full schedule for the next couple of months. Claude came round and Christian and Claude had a hardcore training session in the great room while I work and study for my doctrine exams. After Claude left, Christian took a shower and was off to the office again he has a couple of meetings he still has to get through. While Christian was away I studied, gave Teddy a bath and sat down to feed him in the late afternoon. It was around seven thirty PM when Christian and Taylor got home from Grey House and we had dinner. I took off to study some more after dinner I have a bunch of tests tomorrow night and the night after that. Christian dragged me to bed around two AM, he sat with me till I fell asleep. I felt him smooth my hair back as he whispered more to himself.

‘You really are so beautiful, Ana Grey. I went mad that time those fuckers took you from me. It just made me realize how much you really mean to me, Mrs. Grey.’

‘… hmmm… - I love you too, Mr. Grey…’ I mumble in my sleep, and  I was gone again. The next day I was studying my almost back in shape butt off for my test this evening. By three PM Sawyer, Ryan and I left for Portland and while Grace and Kate are babysitting Teddy for me tonight and tomorrow night, I could finally just concentrate on my tests at hand. A few hours later we arrive in Portland and got to the University. We all settle in and wrote our tests. Three hours later and my first of nine tests are done. The drive back home from school Christian called to find out how it went and I gave him the four-one-one. In return, he gave me an update on Teddy and work. When we finally got home I was so tired I lay down on the couch in the great room and instantly fell asleep. Christian must have seen me on the couch and carried me to bed.


End file.
